80 ans après
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Sequel de Tirer un trait sur son passé... Bella rentre à Forks après toutes ces années, avec sa nouvelle famille, mais les Cullen sont également de retour. Comment vont se passer ses retrouvailles ? Bella va-t-elle pardonner à cette famille qu'elle aimait tant de l'avoir abandonné ? Edward reconquérira-t-il la jeune fille, qu'il croyait morte ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

**Je m'appelais Isabella Marie Swan. Je suis officiellement morte le dix juillet 2006. Je suis devenue Isabella Monroe, durant quelques temps, pour devenir officiellement Isabella Carter…**

**Pendant huit décennies je me suis évertué à trouver ma voie. J'ai fais des rencontres au cours de mes nombreux voyages. Tout d'abord à Londres où j'ai rencontré Amy, malade du cancer. Liverpool où nous avons trouvé Brendan, inconscient au bord d'une rivière. Paris où nous avons sauvés Summer, d'une tentative de viol avant de passer par une vitre et tombée de trois étages. Vancouver où nous avons rencontrés Annabelle et William lors d'une chasse, et qui sont aujourd'hui nos parents adoptifs, et enfin Jason, que Amy avait trouvé dans les limites des bois en Alaska, grièvement blessé par un ours.**

**J'avais construit une nouvelle famille. Et nous allions de ville en ville tous les cinq ans environs.**

**Mes amis de La Push et de Forks, ainsi que ma famille naturelle avaient tous péris, que ce soit par la maladie, par la vieillesse ou par des accidents, mais j'avais toujours mon Jacob, ainsi que Leah, Embry et Seth, qui me tardait de revoir.**

**Car aujourd'hui, après huit décennies loin d'eux, j'allais les retrouver.**

**Je rentrais chez moi !**

* * *

**Sa vous plaît ? Le chapitre 1 en ligne samedi !**

**Aurélie !**


	2. Retour à Forks

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Voilà le tout premier chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira...

Merci pour vos commentaires sur le prologue, et j'espère aussi ne pas vous décevoir ! Bonne lecture...

* * *

**C'était la dernière semaine d'août ! Avec mes frères et sœurs, nous avions quittés Chicago pour rejoindre nos parents à Forks. Ils étaient partis une semaine avant nous afin d'aménager la maison et de régler notre inscription au lycée. **

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas !**

**Après soixante dix-huit ans, je rentre chez moi. J'avais prévenu Jake que je revenais m'installer là-bas avec ma famille. Sa réaction fut la suivante : il a hurlé de joie, avant de l'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Leah, Seth et Embry, qui n'avaient pas voulus stopper leur mutation. J'avais entendus des cries de joies à travers le téléphone, et ils m'ont dit qu'ils accueilleraient mes parents comme il se doit et qu'ils les aideraient à aménager la maison. J'en fus ravie et mes parents aussi car ils les appréciaient beaucoup. Oui je sais c'est bizarre, des loups-garous qui apprécient une famille de vampires c'est étrange ! **

**Enfin bref, j'étais au volant de ma Porsche, Amy au volant de sa toute nouvelle BMW bleu marine, Summer au volant de sa 911 Turbo Rouge, Brendan au volant de son énorme Jeep, et Jason conduisait sa précieuse Honda. Summer avait fait en sorte que nous voyagions sans pluie. Elle a donc dégagé le ciel grâce à son pouvoir sans trop laisser apparaître le soleil, et Jason avait établi un lien télépathique entre nous. Nous nous amusions beaucoup à faire des courses et à savoir qui arriverait en premier à destination. **

**Arrivée aux abords de Seattle, Brendan nous proposa un petit pari.**

_« Allez, le premier arrivé à la maison recevra cent dollar de la part de chacun » _nous dit-il.

_« D'accord » _avons-nous dis tous ensemble.

**Et la course fut lancée ! **

**Jason coupa la connexion télépathique et Summer cessa de faire agir son pouvoir car il ne pleuvait pas. Après trois-quarts d'heures de courses, je décidais de mettre le turbo et d'atteindre les 1cent soixante-quinze km/h. Je venais d'arriver devant notre maison en plein cœur de la forêt, à l'opposée de celle des Cullen. Je sortis de la voiture toute souriante en l'admirant, elle était vraiment magnifique. Ma mère avait énormément de goût. La maison ressemblait assez à notre maison à Chicago, si ce n'est semblable, ce qui était vraiment cool. **

**Mes frères et sœurs arrivèrent et se garèrent à mes côtés. Une fois sortit de leurs véhicules, je les regardais avec un sourire et tendit la main droite pour recevoir mon due. C'est ainsi que je gagnais quatre cent dollar. J'éclatais de rire face à leurs mines dégoutées car je venais une fois de plus de gagner un pari contre eux, mais surtout contre Brendan. Nos parents sortirent de la maison en entendant mes rires et ils nous prirent dans leurs bras.**

« Vous avez fait bonne route les enfants ? » nous demanda notre père.

« Hum, plutôt enrichissante je dirai. Je viens de gagner quatre cent dollar grâce à Brendan » répondis-je sur un ton rieur.

« AÏE ! » hurla Brendan qui venait de se recevoir une gifle derrière la tête de la part de Summer. « Non mais ça va pas qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« La prochaine fois que tu voudras faire un pari afin de pouvoir battre Bella, ne propose pas une course et surtout pas avec du fric en guise de récompense. » lui dit-elle.

**Nous éclatâmes de rires et sortons les cartons de nos voitures en suivant nos parents à l'intérieur. **

**C'était superbe. Le salon était marron et blanc, les canapés de la même couleur ainsi que tout le reste de la pièce. Il y avait un écran plat accroché au mur avec un home cinéma tout neuf, les consoles de jeux vidéo des garçons ainsi qu'une table basse. Notre mère nous montra nos chambres et elle dirigea Brendan et Summer vers leur chambre qui se trouvait au premier étage. **

**Ma mère l'avait très bien décoré. Dans les tons beiges et blancs, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin avec les coussins et la couverture de la même couleur que la chambre ainsi que deux fauteuils face à un écran plasma avec un home cinéma, une chaine hi-fi et des étagères afin qu'ils puissent placer leurs affaires. Leur dressing était bien sûr le plus grand de tous car Summer étant une accro du shopping, il lui fallait le plus grand. **

**Amy et Jason rentrèrent dans leur chambre et elle était identique à la précédente, excepté qu'elle était de couleur rouge et blanche. **

**Ma chambre à moi était bleu marine et blanche. Nous avions bien sûr notre propre salle de bain qui était reliée à notre chambre et de la même couleur que celle-ci. Je commençais à ranger mes vêtements dans mon dressing, placer mes livres ainsi que mes CD sur mes étagères. Je rangeais mes albums photos ainsi que mes journaux intimes dans le meuble près de ma télé. Une fois toutes mes affaires rangés, je parti prendre ma douche qui me fit un bien fou. J'enroulais une serviette autour de moi et après mettre séché, je me dirigeais vers mon dressing et décidais de mettre un jean taille basse noir ainsi qu'un pull moulant gris avec des bottines noires. Je me maquillais légèrement et m'attachais les cheveux en une queue de cheval. **

**Je descendis dans le salon et vis mon père de dos en train de lire un livre alors je me dirigeais vers lui et entourais ses épaules. Il sourit et m'embrassa la main droite. **

« Tu as finis de t'installer ma chérie ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui ça y est. » lui répondis-je.

**Ma mère vint dans notre direction, et je la pris dans mes bras. **

« Merci maman, ma chambre est super. » lui dis-je.

« Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. Tu sors ? » me demanda-t-elle en voyant que j'avais changé de tenue.

« Oui, j'ai très envie d'aller voir Jacob et les autres. Ils m'ont beaucoup manqués. » affirmais-je.

« Très bien, mais sois prudente, on ne sait jamais. » me dit mon père.

« T'en fais pas. A tout à l'heure. » leur dis-je.

**Je sortis de la maison avec mon sac à main, mes clés, et montais dans ma voiture. Avant de démarrer je fis le numéro de Jake et l'appela pour le prévenir. Au bout de deux tonalités, il répondit :**

_« Allô ? » me dit-il la bouche pleine._

« Espèce de goinfre, t'es encore en train de manger je le crois pas. » lui répondis-je amusé.

_« Bella ? »_

« A ton avis ? Comment tu vas Jake ? »

_« Ça va à part que tu nous manques. Leah et les autres te disent bonjour. »_

«Que dirais-tu de m'attendredevant les limites de La Push ? »

_« Ne me dis pas que tu es arrivé ? »_

« Et si. On est arrivé i peine 2 heures avec les autres. »

_« Bouges-toi de ramener tes fesses à la maison. Je vais dire aux autres de te laisser passer. »_

**J'acquiesçais et raccrochai. Je démarrais en trombe en direction de la réserve afin de retrouver mes amis.**

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Il est court je sais mais je ne pouvais pas rajouter grand chose, je verrais dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Aurélie !**


	3. Se détendre

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Voici donc la suite avec le chapitre 2, que j'ai réécris à certains endroit. je tiens à vous rappeler que la fiction est écrite entièrement, je me contente juste de la réadapter et de la tourner en M, et je suis désolé si les chapitres sont courts je fais mon maximum pour rajouter le plus de choses possible !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**Une fois sur la route de La Push, j'avais appuyé sur l'accélérateur, et mis moins d'un quart d'heure pour arriver devant chez Jacob. Les nouveaux membres de la meute m'avaient laissé passer suite à un ordre donné par leur Alpha qui n'est autre que Jake. Je me garais devant chez mon meilleur ami, qui vivait avec Leah depuis la mort de Billy. **

**Revenir à La Push me faisait le même effet que toutes ces fois où j'étais venu rendre visite à Jake. J'étais submergé par un flot de souvenir de toute la meute. Sam, Paul, Jared et Quil, et toutes leurs imprégnées. La première fois que je les avais rencontré officiellement c'était après qu'ils aient sauvés mes fesses humaines de Laurent… J'en aurais pour des heures à raconter toutes les journées que j'avais passé ici jusqu'à l'attaque de Victoria – que j'avais provoqué…**

**Je finis par sortir de ma voiture, mais j'avais à peine fermé la portière que je fus plaquée au sol… par Leah à en juger l'odeur !**

« Bella tu m'as trop manquée » me dit-elle.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Leah » lui répondis-je en riant.

« Chérie, tu pourrais m'en laisser un peu quand même. » avait dit Jacob en voyant sa femme complètement étalée sur moi.

**Embry et Seth arrivèrent derrière lui et éclatèrent de rires en nous voyant Leah et moi, par terre. Elle se redressa et m'aida à me relever, bien que je n'en aie pas besoin, mais bon. Embry et Seth me prirent chacun leur tour dans leurs bras. Ce que ça fait du bien de revenir chez soi. **

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Bella. » m'avoua Seth.

« Je suis contente de te revoir aussi ! » dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Alors vampirette, comment tu vas ? Apparemment t'as l'air de te porter comme un charme. » me dis Embry en me reluquant.

**J'éclatais de rire, suivi par les autres. Vint ensuite le tour de Jake, qui me prit dans ses bras avec forces et je lui rendis son étreinte avec presque autant de force.**

« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir Jake. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. » lui dis-je.

« Tu m'as manqué toi aussi ma belle. » me répondit-il. « Même si on se voit une fois par an ! »

**Après quelques minutes de câlins, nous nous séparâmes par des sifflements d'admirations. En effet, Seth était en train de faire le tour de ma voiture et avait l'air de l'apprécier.**

« Super ta caisse Bella. C'est le dernier modèle de Porsche Carrera, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Exact. Je vois qu'elle te plaît. » lui dis-je.

**Il acquiesça. Je lui lançai les clés et il les rattrapa au vol avant de me regardant stupéfait. Alors je lui dis :**

« Va faire un tour mais t'as pas intérêt à l'abîmer. Et ramène-la-moi assez vite car je pense que mes sœurs vont vouloir aller faire les boutiques et je vais devoir aller avec elle. » lui avouai-je.

« A vos ordres chef ! » me dit-il en me faisant le salut de l'armée. « Merci Bella. »

« Pas de quoi. Allez files ! »

**Il monta vite dans la voiture et démarra en trombe. **

**Après son départ, nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et nous nous mettions à discuter. Je les remerciais d'avoir aidé mes parents pour le déménagement et ils m'ont avoués qu'ils les avaient adorés, pour des sangsues. J'avais ris à cette remarque et Leah me suivi. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien quand Jake m'annonça quelque chose.**

« Bella, il faut que tu saches que… les Cullen sont en ville. » m'avoua-t-il.

« Quoi ? » lui demandais-je, incrédule.

« Ils sont revenus l'année dernière. » me dit Leah. « Nous sommes allés les voir pour bien leur rappeler les termes du traité mais ne t'inquiètes pas ils ne savent pas que tu as été transformé. » me dit Leah en voyant mon air paniquée.

« Jake nous a demandé de ne montrer à Edward que ton enterrement, et nous lui avons bien montré ta tombe avec les inscriptions. » rajouta Embry.

**Je soupirai de soulagement car je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir face à eux après tout ce temps.**

« Tu vas faire comment au lycée, quand tu vas les voir ? » me demanda Leah.

« Je ne sais pas. Je verrai bien demain. » avouai-je.

**Ils m'annoncèrent qu'ils étaient partis en vacances et qu'ils rentreraient ce soir. Normalement ils ne devraient pas savoir que je suis là car Alice n'a pas pût avoir de visions puisque j'avais développée mon bouclier qui me permet de me protéger de n'importe quel pouvoir. Au fil du temps, j'ai réussi à bloquer le pouvoir de Brendan et j'ai donc décidé d'étendre mon bouclier chaque fois que j'étais avec ma famille. Ce qui veut dire qu'Alice ne peut avoir aucune vision de moi. J'espérais simplement qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient croisés l'un des Volturi pendant leurs vacances… **

**Nous continuons de parler, quand Seth revient avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres et il se précipitae vers moi en me prenant dans ses bras.**

« Merci Bella, c'était génial. » me dit-il, un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Ravie que ça t'ai plu. » lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

**Il me relâcha et me rendit mes clés tout en me disant qu'il n'avait pas abîmé ma voiture et je l'en remerciai car ma Porsche c'était mon bébé. Toutes les voitures que j'ai pu avoir toutes ces décennies avaient été mes bébés.**

**Soudain mon téléphone sonna, je le pris et vit le nom de Summer s'afficher. Je décrochais sur le champ car elle détestait qu'on la fasse attendre…**

« Allô Summer, que me vaut cet appel ? »

_« Bella, avec Amy on va faire du shopping pour la rentrée de demain, tu viens ? »_

« Oui bien sûr. Ça vous embête si je viens avec une amie ? »

_« Ton amie Leah, la louve ? »_

« Oui ! »

_« Aucun problème. On s'en va avec Amy, vous nous rejoignez directement au centre commercial de Seattle ? »_

« D'accord, on part. A tout de suite. » dis-je en raccrochant.

**Je me retournais vers Leah et lui demanda si elle voulait venir faire du shopping avec mes sœurs et moi, et elle accepta. Elle prit son sac à main, embrassa Jake, je fis un gros bisou aux autres et leur firent promettre de venir me voir à la villa. Avec Leah, nous sortons de la petite maison et montons dans la voiture. Je démarrais en trombe en direction de Seattle. Je mis la musique à fond et nous chantons toutes les deux le long du trajet, quand j'aperçus à la sortis de Forks la BMW d'Amy. J'accélérai, les rattrapant sans difficultés. **

**Arrivé au centre commercial, je fis les présentations et mes sœurs avaient déjà accueillis Leah dans la famille et elle fut très contente, malgré l'odeur. Pendant que mes sœurs partirent les premières à l'intérieur, Leah éclata de rire devant leurs attitudes. Nous rentrâmes à notre tour et nous achetons beaucoup de vêtements pour la rentrée au lycée. Je payais même les achats de ma meilleure amie malgré ses protestations. Elle avait vite arrêté de protester en voyant mon regard déterminé. Elle n'avait prit qu'une jupe et un short en jean noir, un bustier noir, une tunique beige, une ceinture en soie marron et un dos nu rouge. Deux paires de bottes en cuire noirs avec trois centimètres de talons et quelques sous-vêtements qui je sais feront le bonheur de Jake. Mes sœurs et moi sortons avec des tonnes de sacs dans les mains. **

**Et oui, moi qui n'aimais pas faire du shopping étant humaine, mais passez soixante-neuf ans en compagnie d'une folle de la mode comme Summer, et vous changerez vite d'avis. J'aimais faire les boutiques mais je n'étais pas une hystérique comme ma foldingue de sœur. **

**Après deux heures trente de shopping intensif, nous rentrâmes à Forks. Mes sœurs rentrèrent directement à la maison, quant à moi, je raccompagnai Leah à La Push. Une fois arrivée, elle me serra dans ses bras et me remercia pour les achats, prit ses sacs et avant de rentrer elle me promit de me faire un rapport détaillé sur la manière dont Jacob réagira face à la lingerie. Je ris et je repartis chez moi. **

**Une fois à la maison, je rangeais mes affaires dans mon dressing et nous partîmes chasser avec mes frères et sœurs comme toujours la veille de la rentrée. Une fois rassasiée, nous rentrâmes et je filais dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche et me préparais pour mon premier jour au lycée. J'appréhendais mes retrouvailles avec les Cullen. A vrai dire, j'étais terrifié. J'en avais parlé aux autres et Summer me promit de faire barrage. Je ris en repensant à ça et m'aperçu qu'il était déjà sept heures quinze. C'était déjà le matin. **

**Alors je pris mes clés, mon sac et me dirigeais vers le garage où tout le monde m'attendait. Nos parents nous souhaitèrent bonne chance et nous partîmes tous avec ma voiture. J'espère que tout va bien se passer et que je ne perdrais pas pied face à eux.**

* * *

**Et bien, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le prochain chapitre sera sur les Cullen, qui seront plus que présent ici !**

**Retrouvez-moi, si vous le désirez, sur ma page facebook Lily Fictions !**

**Aurélie !**

**O.S : Délai de postage : Tous les deux jours, selon mon emploi du temps !**


	4. Le retour des Cullen

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Je sais les chapitres sont courts, désolé mais il est dur de réécrire quand une fanfic est déjà complète !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Edward point de vue :**_

**Cela faisait un an que nous étions revenus dans cette ville. Là où j'ai quitté mon amour il y a quatre-vingt ans. **

**Quatre-vingt ans que ma famille et moi faisions semblant d'être heureux car bien sûr, depuis que nous étions partis, aucun d'entre nous n'avais retrouvés sa joie de vivre. Même Rosalie. Elle regrettait beaucoup de n'avoir jamais essayé de connaître Bella et l'est encore plus depuis que j'avais vu dans la tête des loups la tombe de mon amour. Alice ne souriait plus et ne faisait plus de shopping comme avant. Jasper prenait sur lui toutes les émotions qui émanaient de nous et tentait de les apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Emmett ne faisait plus une seule blague. Carlisle et Esmé se réfugiaient dans le travail : mon père à l'hôpital et ma mère en décorant des maisons. Quant à moi, je suis redevenu celui que j'étais avant de rencontrer ma Bella. **

**Quand nous étions revenus l'année dernière, Jacob et trois membres de la meute sont venus nous voir pour nous rappeler les termes du traité. Ce que je vis dans leurs esprits m'a anéanti : la tombe de Bella et surtout la date. Elle était morte juste après avoir reçu son diplôme. Quand ils s'en allèrent, j'étais figé sur place et j'avais pleuré en silence, sans larmes. Des larmes qui auraient été plus que les bienvenus…**

**Bien sûr, l'article que nous avions trouvé sur internet nous apprenant la mort de Bella ne quittait jamais mes pensées, mais j'avais espéré – en vain – que ça ne soit faux…**

_**Flash-back : (Il y a un an chez les Cullen)**_

_**Les loups venaient de partir et moi j'étais immobile, secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables. Alerté par mes pleurs, ma mère vint me voir et me demanda :**_

_« Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » me demanda-t-elle._

_« Il faut qu'on aille au cimetière ! » répondis-je doucement._

_**Ils ne comprenaient pas mais je n'arrivais pas à en dire plus alors nous partons en direction du cimetière. Arrivée à destination, je me dirigeais à travers les tombes et enfin, je trouvais ce que j'espérais n'être qu'un mirage lorsque je l'avais lu dans la tête de ces clébards. Je me laissais tomber à genoux, tandis que ma famille arriva derrière moi. Ils se figèrent à leur tour en voyant l'inscription et la date :**_

_Ci-git :_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_13-09-1987 / 10-07-2006_

_Fille bien-aimée et amie dévouée_

_« Vivre sans mon amour c'est mourir un peu plus chaque jour »_

_**Toute ma famille sanglotait lorsqu'ils virent la date de sa mort. Presque un an après notre départ. Un départ que j'avais forcé, pensant la protéger…**_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

D**epuis ce jour, je restais enfermé dans ma chambre et n'en sortait que pour chasser ou pour aller au lycée. J'en avais marre de vivre alors que mon amour n'est plus de ce monde et tout ça, c'est ma faute. Si je l'avais transformé comme elle le souhaitait, nous serions ensemble et toute ma famille ne souffrirait pas à cause de moi. **

**Nous étions rentrés de nos vacances que nous avions passées en Alaska chez Tanya et son clan il y a quelques heures. Nous sommes directement partis chasser avec les autres pour être sûr de ne tuer personne au lycée le lendemain. Le lycée ! J'en avais vraiment ras le bol surtout depuis que nous étions revenus dans cette ville. Chaque fois que je rentrais dans une salle, je revoie encore plus le visage de ma Bella. Je souffrais déjà suffisamment depuis quatre-vingt ans. Il fallait en plus qu'on se réinscrive dans ce lycée. **

**Pendant notre chasse, nous apercevions des carcasses de cerfs. Ils avaient été vidés de leurs sangs. On se regarda bizarrement devant ce spectacle et Carlisle en a conclu que ça ne pouvait être que des vampires. Logique ! Mais qui ? Nous repérâmes cinq odeurs qui flottaient dans l'air. Une en particulier retenait mon attention, elle était faible mais si je n'avais pas vu sa tombe, j'aurai juré qu'il s'agissait de Bella mais c'était impossible. Je l'avais même ressentit des années plutôt lors d'une chasse… Les autres me regardaient et je vis dans leurs esprits qu'ils pensaient la même chose que moi. Alice l'aurait vu de toute façon. Bon, nous sommes repartis chasser et après être sûr de s'être bien nourris, nous rentrâmes à la maison pour nous préparer pour le lendemain. **

**A sept heures trente, je me rendis au garage où les autres m'attendaient car nous prenons ma voiture pour y aller aujourd'hui. Je m'installais au volant de ma Volvo, pendant qu'Alice se mit à mes côtés et les autres à l'arrière. Je démarrai et, direction le lycée. Pendant que je roulais, j'écoutais les pensées de mes frères et sœurs et tous pensait à Bella. Ça me rendait vraiment triste et Jasper le ressentit. Il ne se gêna pas pour me le faire remarquer : **

« Edward, s'il te plaît, arrête. » me dit-il presque agressif.

« Désolé Jasper ! » lui répondis-je.

**Je me concentrais de nouveau sur la route. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions au lycée. Pendant que je me garais, Alice lâcha un sifflement admiratif. Une fois ma voiture garai, j'éteignis le moteur et en sortant de la voiture, nous vîmes une très belle Porsche Carrera. On se demandait à qui pouvait bien être cette voiture car on savait que personne dans ce lycée à part nous ne pouvais s'acheter d'aussi belle voiture, surtout les derniers modèles. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le secrétariat pour prendre nos emplois du temps et nous sentîmes de nouveaux les mêmes odeurs que dans la forêt hier soir. J'écoutais les pensées des autres.**

_« C'est vraiment bizarre. » **(Rosalie)**_

_« Pourquoi je sens l'odeur de Bella ? » **(Emmett)**_

_« Ce n'est pas possible, elle est morte. » **(Alice)**_

_« On devient fou ma parole. » **(Jasper)**_

**Je pensais la même chose qu'eux. On finira bien par les voir vu qu'ils ont la même fragrance que les vampires. On se dirige chacun vers notre classe pour une énième année scolaire. **

**Ça devient lassant !**


	5. Inaperçue ou presque

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture, et pardon de l'attente mais j'ai été malade plusieurs jours...

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**Nous étions arrivés au lycée avec quelques minutes d'avance. Une fois garée à la place que j'avais choisis – une place jadis occupé par les Cullen - nous nous dirigions vers le secrétariat afin de récupérer nos emplois du temps. En nous voyant, la secrétaire nous donna notre planning et nous expliqua qu'il fallait qu'on fasse signer une feuille à chaque professeur, en balbutiant. Mes frères se retenaient de rires car c'était comme ça chaque fois que nous débarquons dans un nouveau lycée. **

**Brendan et Amy étaient en 3****ème**** année et se dirigèrent vers leur cours d'espagnol tandis que Summer, Jason et moi étions en 2****ème**** années. Summer se dirigea vers son cours de math tandis que Jason et moi avions littérature, après leur avoir indiqué leurs salles car je connaissais très bien ce lycée. **

**La cloche avait déjà sonnée et nous rentrons dans la salle en nous présentant au professeur et en lui faisant signer nos feuilles de présence. Il nous désigna deux places au fond de la classe et nous allâmes nous asseoir sous les regards et les chuchotements des autres élèves. Nous nous assîmes en souriant car nous avions très bien entendu ce qu'ils disaient et, une fois assise aux côtés de mon frère, j'avais une sensation étrange. Je levais mes yeux et ils croisèrent ceux d'Alice et Rosalie. Je décidais de faire celle qui ne les connaissaient pas et je détournais mon regard en haussant les sourcils comme pour dire **_**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles me veulent celles là ? ». **_**Je jetais un œil à mon frère et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il se retenait de rire devant mon attitude car il savait très bien qui elles étaient car j'avais gardé les photos de mon dix-huitième anniversaire et diverses photos que mon ex meilleure amie m'avait donné avant de m'abandonner lâchement. **

**Jason établi un lien télépathique avec les autres et moi. La conversation commença alors que le prof débuta son cours. Ennuyeux à souhait !**

_« Comment ça se passe pour vous ? » demandais-je._

_« Oh plutôt bien. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le prof commence à raconter que des conneries. » me répondis Summer en riant._

_« Y a le costaud des Cullen dans notre classe. » me dit Brendan._

_« Moi j'ai les deux autres avec moi. » m'informa Summer. _

**Puis Amy se mit à soupirer d'exaspération.**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon amour ? » demanda Jason à sa femme._

_« Cette prof de m*** m'a mise à côté d'une fille. Elle n'arrête pas de parler, j'ai envie de lui en mettre une mais je me retiens. » nous expliqua Amy._

_« Et vous y a l'un des Cullen dans votre classe ? » nous questionna Summer._

_« Ouais les deux filles. » dit Jason._

_« Ça va Bella, tu tiens le coup ? » me demanda Brendan._

_« Ouais t'en fais pas ! » lui répondis-je_

_« Elle les a snobé c'était trop marrant à voir. » leur expliqua Jason._

**On éclata de rire en silence et après quelques paroles supplémentaires, Jason coupa la connexion télépathique et on se concentra sur le cours, même si le prof n'avait pas tellement avancé. **

**Le reste de la matinée se passa sans encombre et nous nous dirigions vers la cantine quand il fut l'heure de s'y rendre. On se rassemblait tous devant le secrétariat pendant que les autres allèrent manger. Une fois tous ensembles, on avança vers le réfectoire et Amy me dit que les Cullen s'y trouvaient déjà. **

**Brendan et Summer entrèrent en premier à l'intérieur et comme on s'y attendait, tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Ils prirent un plateau, le remplirent et allèrent s'asseoir à une table au fond de la salle mais qui était dans la visée des Cullen. Je sens qu'on va se marrer. Jason et Amy furent les suivants et une fois le plateau en main, rejoignirent les autres, main dans la main. Je rentrais à mon tour et tout en me dirigeant vers ma famille, je fis bouger mes cheveux en arrière et j'entendis les garçons du réfectoire en train de glousser. Je ne pu réprimer un sourire, surtout en voyant la tête des Cullen et je vis que mes frères et sœurs eux, se retenaient d'éclater de rire devant la tête de tout le monde. **

**Je m'installais en bout de table à côté de Brendan. Jason rétabli le lien mental entre nous.**

_« C'était super Bella. La tête qu'on fait les Cullen ça vaut de l'or. » pouffa mon turbulent de frère._ **(Brendan)**

_« Pauvre Jasper, on dirait qu'il va exploser » nous dis Summer._

**Je regardais en direction de leur table et vis Jasper qui était sur le point de craquer. Je me retenais vraiment de rire parce qu'ils étaient tous en train de me dévisager. Ils m'ont reconnus, je le sais !**

_« Pourquoi il fait cette tête ? On dirait qu'il va se faire dessus. » me demanda Brendan amusé._

_« Il peut ressentir les émotions des gens. Il doit sentir les hormones des filles et les testostérones des garçons atteindre les sommets. Vous croyez que c'est mesurable sur l'échelle de Richter ? » nous demanda Amy amusée._

_« A mon avis, il est pas loin d'emmener Alice dans les toilettes. » répondis-je._

**Cette fois, Brendan ne put s'empêcher de rire mais assez discrètement pour un humain. Nous décidâmes de nous lever et de sortir du réfectoire au bout d'une demi-heure. Tout en parlant, Amy fit exprès de m'appeler **_**Bella**_** rien que pour voir la réaction des Cullen. Et je ne fut pas du tout déçu !**

« Allez Bella, je t'accompagne en biologie. » me dit-elle en me prenant le bras.

« Allons-y ! » lui répondis-je.

**Juste après qu'elle ait dit mon nom, Jason m'informa par la pensée que les Cullen avaient tous fais les gros yeux en entendant mon nom. Je regardais dans leur direction et les vit avec la bouche ouverte. J'étouffais un rire et sortis de la pièce avec mes frères et sœurs. Après m'avoir accompagné devant la salle de biologie, Jason et Summer partirent en histoire tandis que Brendan alla en anglais avec Amy. La salle était encore vide alors je m'installais à mon ancienne place et sortait mes affaires. **

**Les élèves commencèrent à rentrer et je vis, pour mon plus grand plaisir et son plus grand malheur, Edward entrer. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit où j'étais assis et je décidais de continuer à faire la méchante fille. Je détournais le regard. Il vint s'asseoir à la place à côté de moi et j'eus tout de suite un flash, nous ramenant à notre première rencontre. J'eus un léger pincement au cœur mais je me repris très vite. Je voulais le faire languir, le faire réfléchir et ne pas lui dire qui j'étais trop vite, même si je me doutais bien qu'il le savait... Même vampire, mon odeur lui était reconnaissable entre toute. **

**Le prof entra, alors je me levais pour lui faire signer la feuille de présence, et je retournais m'asseoir. Le cours commença et je me mis le plus loin possible d'Edward parce que je savais que si on se touchait ou s'effleurait, je serai prise de frissons, me trahissant aussitôt. Le reste du cours se déroula normalement et je sentis son regard sur moi mais je ne fis rien. La cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin des cours. Je me levais en vitesse et me dirigea vers le secrétariat afin de rendre ma feuille complète et signée. **

**Je sortis du lycée pour me rendre au parking et je me rendis compte que sa voiture était garée juste à côté de la mienne. Je pris sur moi et me dirigea vers ma Porsche en attendant les autres. Je mis mon sac à l'intérieur mais je restais adossée à ma portière quand je vis les Cullen arriver. Ils continuaient de me regarder comme si j'étais un fantôme. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser de rire. Grave erreur !**

**Edward reconnu ce geste et il était sur le point de me parler quand, heureusement pour moi, mes frangins arrivaient, et on commença à discuter. Les filles nous rejoignirent une minute plus tard et je montais dans ma voiture ainsi que les autres sous le regard choqué d'Edward, ainsi que du reste des Cullen. Une fois installée dans mon petit bijou, je démarrai la voiture et rentrais chez nous. **

**Arrivée chez nous, je garais la voiture dans notre immense garage. Je montais dans ma chambre faire le peu de devoir qu'on nous avait donné. Ça ne me prit que cinq minutes et une fois finit, je décidais d'appeler Jake et Leah afin de leur faire part de cette première journée ! Demain risque d'être amusante, surtout que je ne doutais plus à présent du fait que les Cullen savaient que j'étais un vampire !**

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera donc du pov des Cullen, ou de l'un d'eux en tout cas... Retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat si vous le désirez !**

**Bisous !**

**Aurélie !**


	6. Choque

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tant. Je n'ai pas pu le réécrire ni rajouter trop de chose, je suis désolé j'essaierais de faire mieux avec les prochains chapitres. Ensuite, si j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, c'est tout simplement parce que je me suis établi un planning de publication, que vous pouvez suivre sur ma page facebook : Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward :**_

**Cette journée de cours fut un vrai cauchemar. Je repensais à ma Bella chaque fois que je mettais un pied dans une salle… Son odeur, je la sentais partout… A l'heure du déjeunée, durant laquelle nous jouions la comédie avec ma famille, trois filles et deux garçons – des vampires c'était certain – firent leur entrée. Ils provoquaient la même réaction que celle que nous provoquions. Mais, la dernière personne qui entra, une fille… Oh Mon Dieu, elle ressemblait tant à Bella. Tous les signes montraient que c'était Bella. La fille rousse l'appela **_**Bella **_**à un moment donné. Mon cours de biologie fut avec elle, et c'était ma partenaire de labo… Être assis à côté d'elle était très troublant. Son odeur était plus forte. Le parfum de freesia qui caractérisait tant mon amour était… encore plus troublant. Mais le pire c'est que je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées…**

**Tout le reste de la journée, je pensais à cette fille, l'une des nouvelles… Quand nous arrivions au parking avec mes frères et sœurs pour rentrer chez nous, la fameuse **_**Bella, **_**et les pensées de mes frères et sœurs furent les mêmes que les miennes. Cette fille se mordit la lèvre, et je su que je ne m'étais pas trompé ! **

**Bella. Ma Bella était devant moi. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle était devenue un vampire. A en juger par la couleur de ses yeux elle suivait le même régime alimentaire que notre famille. J''étais sur le point de lui parler, mais fut interrompu dans mon élan par les garçons qui étaient avec elle à midi, qui s'approcha d'elle. Ses frères apparemment, vu leur complicités. Très peu de temps après, ses sœurs arrivèrent et ils montèrent dans la Porsche. Elle lui appartenait. Elle démarra, quitta le parking du lycée en trombe. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je me rappelais très bien qu'étant humaine, Bella détestait la vitesse. **

**Soudain, les pensées de ma famille résonnèrent dans ma tête.**

_« Oh mon Dieu. » __**(Emmett)**_

_« Elle n'est pas morte. » __**(Rosalie)**_

_« Je le crois pas elle a été transformée » __**(Jasper)**_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu ? » __**(Alice)**_

**Je dois avouer que la question que se posait Alice, je me la posais aussi. Comment a-t-elle put ne pas avoir vu que Bella était un vampire depuis toutes ces années ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue nous parler ? Ah, j'en ai marre de ne pas savoir. Je veux des réponses et je compte bien les obtenir. Nous montons dans ma voiture et nous rentrons à la maison, des questions pleins la tête, qui j'espère ne resteront pas sans réponses.**

**Une fois arrivée, nous rentrâmes en quatrième vitesse à l'intérieur et le débat commence.**

« J'arrive pas à le croire. Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Emmett.

« Je… je l'ai pas vu. Je ne la vois toujours pas. Comment ça se fait ? » dit Alice.

« Elle nous a carrément ignoré de la journée. » dit Jasper.

« Ah et ça t'étonne ? » répliqua Rosalie. « On est parti sans lui dire au revoir. On l'a abandonné, par ta faute Edward ! »

« Ça va je sais que c'est ma faute ! » claquai-je.

**Carlisle et Esmé arrivèrent en entendant notre agitation.**

« Pourquoi tant de cris ? » demanda Esmé.

« Bella ! » dit simplement Rosalie.

« Quoi Bella ? » questionna Carlisle.

« Elle est vivante » répondit Emmett.

« Que… quoi ? » balbutia Esmé.

« Elle est vivante. Elle a été transformée et elle a adopté le même régime alimentaire que nous. Ses yeux sont dorés. » informa Jasper.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » dit seulement Esmé.

**Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire depuis plusieurs heures !**

« Les odeurs qu'on a sentis dans la forêt près des carcasses de cerfs hier, elles appartiennent à Bella et à sa… sa… » balbutiai-je sans parvenir à le prononcer.

« _Sa_ quoi Edward ? » demanda Carlisle.

« A sa famille. » murmura Alice à ma place.

**Carlisle et Esmé se figèrent à l'entente du mot **_**« famille »**_**. Car oui, Bella avait sa famille. Sa nouvelle famille. Je ne l'en blâmait pas ceci dit, c'était bien à cause de moi si ça se s'était produit. On l'avait abandonnée, par ma faute. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne dise quoi que ce soit. Nous restâmes figés durant tout ce temps. Personne ne savait quoi dire sur la situation. A vrai dire, aucun de nous ne savait vraiment comment réagir. Enfin, Carlisle rompit le silence.**

« Lui avez-vous parlé ? » nous demanda-t-il.

« Euh… en fait… » hésita Jasper.

« Elle ne nous a pas adressé la parole de la journée. » répondis-je.

« Pourquoi ? » dit tout simplement Carlisle.

« Aucune idée. Notre premier cours avec Alice a été avec elle, on ne l'a pas reconnue mais on avait une impression bizarre. Elle était avec son… son frère. » expliqua Rosalie.

« Elle nous a regardé trente secondes et encore, après elle a détournée le regard, discutant avec ce Jason, ouais je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça. » continua Alice

« Ensuite, à l'heure du déjeuner elle est arrivée en dernier, on ne savait toujours pas qui elle était. D'ailleurs ils n'arrêtaient pas de se marrer et on n'entendait pas un seul mot. » poursuivit Jasper.

« Comment ça ? » nous demanda Esmé.

« C'est vrai, ils se regardaient et riaient sans bouger les lèvres. » répondit Emmett.

« Moi ce qui m'agace c'est que je n'entendais aucune de leurs pensées. Ça aurait été que Bella je l'aurai reconnu immédiatement mais là, c'était le trou noir chez les cinq. » répondis-je.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as entendu aucune pensée venant d'eux ? » me demanda Carlisle.

**Je secouai négativement la tête et le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce. **

« Je n'ai aucune explication plausible je… » dis-je avant de m'arrêter quelques secondes. « Il faut qu'on lui parle, qu'on parle avec sa famille ! »

**Carlisle approuva. Il alla dans son bureau pour réfléchir tandis qu'Esmé décida de faire un brin de ménage. Je restai encore un moment dans le salon mais je n'en pouvais plus de leurs questions silencieuses, alors je montai dans ma chambre. **

**Après toutes ces années, après plus de huit décennies à pleurer mon amour perdu, voilà que je découvrais sa nature de vampire. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tenté de nous retrouver ? On aurait pu repartir à zéro, tout recommencer… Je lui aurais avoué la vérité sur mon départ, l'énorme mensonge que je lui avais desservi en la quittant. J'étais toujours amoureux d'elle. Mon amour pour elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être. Mon cœur mort s'était brisé lorsque je l'avais quitté. Ma Bella était la seule capable de recoller les morceaux. Je l'aimais tellement. Je devais à tout prix la convaincre de me laisser une chance de m'expliquer. Je me devais de reconquérir son amour !**

**Qu'importe si elle ne m'aimait, je ferais tout pour faire renaître notre amour d'antan !**


	7. Prendre les choses en main

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Fusion du chapitre 6 & 7 pour n'en faire qu'un seul plus long. Bonne lecture à vous, en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre…

A très vite pour la suite !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**Je venais de passer trois heures au téléphone avec Jake et Leah. J'avais besoin que mes amis me conseillent sur ce que je devais faire avec les Cullen parce que moi-même je n'en savais rien. En plein milieu de la conversation, mes chères sœurs adorées avaient débarqués dans la chambre afin de me faire part de leur plan pour rendre Edward complètement fou car, je savais qu'il m'avait reconnu lorsque je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure devant lui. Je voulais qu'il paye tout le mal qu'il m'a fait. Lui plus que les autres, même si je ne compte pas leur pardonner à tous aussi facilement… Enfin je l'espérais !**

_**Flash-back**__** :**_

_**J'étais au téléphone avec Jake et Leah pour leur raconter mes « retrouvailles » avec les Cullen, et le malin plaisir que j'avais pris à les ignorer. Ils étaient écroulés de rire du début à la fin et me félicitèrent pour avoir gardé mon sang-froid face à eux. Mais j'avais besoin de parler seule à Leah. Jacob alla faire un tour chez Embry et c'est à ce moment qu'Amy et Summer entrèrent dans ma chambre.**_

_« Toc toc. On peut entrer Bella ? » me demanda Summer._

_« Bien sûr, venez. » leur dis-je._

_**Elles entrèrent et je mis le haut-parleur de mon téléphone afin qu'elles entendent ma conversation avec Leah car je n'avais rien à cacher à mes sœurs.**_

_« Salut les filles. » dit Leah._

_« Salut Leah. » dirent mes sœurs en même temps._

_« Est-ce que Jacob a apprécié tes nouvelles tenues ? » demanda Amy._

_« Après la nuit qu'on a passé il n'a pu qu'apprécier. » ria Leah._

_**On éclata toutes les quatre de rire et une fois calmée, je leur avouai ce qui me trottait dans la tête depuis qu'on avait quitté le lycée.**_

_« Les filles, je pense à une chose depuis tout à l'heure et j'ai besoin de votre avis. » leur dis-je._

_« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Leah à travers le téléphone._

_« Et bien en fait, je voudrais faire comprendre au Cullen que, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils savent que j'ai été transformée que je vais leur tomber dans les bras aussi vite qu'ils doivent l'espérer. » avouai-je._

_« Tu voudrais leur en faire baver autant qu'aujourd'hui c'est ça ? » demanda Amy._

_« En quelque sorte. Je veux aussi leur montrer que je ne suis plus aussi stupide et naïve qu'il y a quatre-vingt ans. » continuai-je._

_« Affirme-toi Bella. Montre leur que tu es passé à autre chose. » me dit Summer._

_« Et surtout n'hésite pas à leur faire comprendre à quel point tu leur en veux d'être parti comme ils sont partis. » poursuivit Leah._

_« Est-ce que t'as des choses à leur dire, à demander ? » me demanda Amy._

_« Oui mais je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent qu'ils vont tout effacer comme ça avec des excuses et quelques explications. » continuai-je._

_« Hum, il faut travailler Edward au corps à corps. » me dit Leah._

_« Ce qui veut dire.. » demandais-je._

_« Que tu dois lui montrer ce qu'il a raté pendant tout ce temps. Ils vont s'en mordre les doigts Bella. Tous autant qu'ils sont pour t'avoir fait souffrir. Et crois-moi je ne vais pas me gêner pour leur dire ce que je pense d'eux et de leurs comportements envers toi. » me dit Summer._

_« Et on va t'y aider Summer et moi. » continua Amy._

_« Moi aussi je vais m'en mêler Bella. Je suis la mieux placée pour leur dire le mal qu'ils t'ont fais. Et dès que je me retrouverais face à Edward, je vais lui montrer comment tu étais et que c'est grâce à la meute que tu t'en es sortis. » termina Leah._

_« Dans ce cas, on va faire les boutiques ? » proposai-je._

_« OOUUIII ! » crièrent les filles en même temps._

_**Fin du flash-back **__**!**_

**Je me suis donc préparé pour la virée shopping dès la fin de notre conversation. Je mis un survêtement noir et blanc avec les baskets assortis. Prenant un sac en bandoulière de la même couleur, je me rendis au garage avec mes sœurs qui portaient la même tenue que moi, sauf que celle d'Amy était noire et or et celle de Summer entièrement violine. Elles montèrent dans la 911 Turbo d'Amy et je montais dans ma Porsche afin d'aller chercher Leah pour aller à Seattle et mettre en place la phase n°1 du plan de mes chères sœurs **_**(Leah en fait partie) **_**: l'opération faire enrager Edward !**

**Après avoir récupéré Leah à la frontière de La Push, nous partîmes en direction de Seattle afin de mettre au point la phase une. Elle était vêtue d'un short en jean noir avec une tunique, une ceinture en soie marron autour de la taille avec des bottes en cuir. Arrivée au centre commercial, nous nous garâmes au parking souterrain et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Je dois dire que j'étais vraiment excitée comme une puce à l'idée de faire enrager Edward ainsi que tous les autres. Ça me dérange un peu de faire ça à Alice, Emmett et les autres mais ils sont partis sans un au revoir, aucun coup de fil alors ils vont me le payer. Ils m'ont ignorés pendant un an, depuis leur départ jusqu'à ma transformation, je vais leur rendre la pareille. Les avoir cherché et retrouvé sans qu'ils ne le sachent, quelques jours seulement après mon emménagement à Londres fut peut-être ma plus grosse erreur. A moins que ça ne soit celle de ne leur avoir fait part de ma présence ce jour-là. Mais si je l'avais fais, je n'aurais jamais Amy, Brendan et les autres dans ma vie… Non, je ne regrettais pas mon choix !**

**Nous entrons dans le premier magasin et nous avons pratiquement tout dévalisé. Des jupes longues, courtes, des jeans et pantalons, bustiers, dos nus, débardeurs sexy, robes. Tous moulant, taille basse, décolletés plongeant. Même du cuir. Chemisier sexy, les vestes qui vont avec. Enfin bref, tout ce qu'il faut pour faire perdre à un garçon tous ses moyens. Nous trouvons également les accessoires qui vont avec les tenues qu'on a achetées. Pendant que Leah et Summer emmenèrent les sacs dans la voiture, Amy et moi nous nous dirigions vers le plus grand magasin de chaussures du centre et je commençais à essayer des paires qu'elle me passait. Leah et Summer arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard et nous informèrent qu'elles allaient acheter de la lingerie pour moi. J'acquiesçais, donnant carte blanche à ma sœur car j'avais une totale confiance en elle. Elle connaissait mes mensurations dans les moindres détails. Pendant qu'elles partaient en direction du magasin de lingerie, je continuai d'essayer des chaussures de toutes sortes : bottes en cuir, en fourrure – de la fausse hein - des escarpins, des sandales, des ballerines et des baskets de toutes sortes. Avec ou sans talons. Une fois arrivée à la caisse, je vis le vendeur écarquiller les yeux de stupeur devant toutes les paires qu'on avait prise. Soixante paires en tout. L'argent n'était pas un problème pour nous grâce à Brendan. Pendant que le vendeur, avec l'aide de quelques collègues, emballaient nos chaussures et les enregistraient, Amy et moi retenions le fou rire qui nous guettaient. Nous reçûmes un appel des filles nous disant qu'elles se retenaient de rire devant l'air ahuri des vendeuses quand elles ont vu les tonnes de sous-vêtements qu'elles ont pris et nous leur racontions que de notre côté c'était pareil. **

**Une fois mes achats emballées et payées, nous avions dit au revoir au vendeur en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire de remerciement. Face aux deux combinés, il a failli frôler la crise cardiaque avant l'âge. Nous sortons du magasin et nous rendons au parking pour déposer les sacs et sur le chemin, les gens nous jeté des regards ahuris en voyant tous les sacs que nous avions, et nous n'avions pu nous empêcher d'éclater de rire devant leurs têtes. Arrivée à la voiture nous rangeons les sacs et Summer et Leah arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard avec presque autant de sacs que moi. Installés dans nos voitures, nous mettions le cap sur Forks en faisant la course et bien sûr, je gagnais. **

**Arrivée à la maison, j'eus l'impression de manquer d'air en voyant les voitures garées devant chez moi. Que Diable faisaient-ils ici ? De quel droit venaient-ils dans MA maison et parler avec MA famille ? Je fus interrompu par un appel télépathique de mes frères relié à mes sœurs et Leah.**

_« Bella, les Cullen sont à la maison. » me prévient Jason._

_« Je sais. On vient d'arriver. » lui dis-je._

_« Je vais leur faire la peau ma parole. » grogna Summer qui commençait à être en colère._

_« Leah, appelles Jake. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait assister à ce qui va se passer. » lui demandai-je._

_« D'accord. Je sens qu'on va rire. » nous dit-elle._

**Brendan ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.**

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je fais barrage devant la porte. » me dit Brendan._

_« Allez au garage comme ça vous nous aidez à porter les sacs dans la chambre de Bella. On a besoin de bras. » dit Amy._

_« Bizarrement je ne suis pas surpris. » répondit Jason amusé._

_« Jake arrive avec Embry et Seth. Apparemment ils ne veulent pas manquer ça. » m'informa Leah._

_« Très bien. On va s'amuser. »_

**Jason coupa le lien télépathique. **

**La porte du garage était déjà ouverte. Merci aux visions de mon frère. Nous nous faufilions à l'intérieur. Une fois le moteur de nos voitures coupé, mes frères nous aidèrent à sortir les sacs, puis, à les monter dans ma chambre. Nous réussîmes à ne pas nous faire voir des Cullen. Ils veulent discuter, et bien on va discuter. Ça tombe bien, j'ai des choses à dire. **

**En arrivant en bas des escaliers, je sentis les odeurs de mes trois frères de cœurs. Dans le salon, je vis Jake et Edward se faire face méchamment. Les Cullen étaient dos à moi et quand Jake me vit, il ne put réprimer un sourire qui voulait dire **_**« Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderai si t'as besoin de te défouler. » **_**Je décidais de manifester ma présence et je raclais ma gorge assez bruyamment : **

« Hum hum »

**Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps et me regardèrent avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux. Edward me regardait avec espoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Une réconciliation ? Alors là il pouvait toujours courir. Mes sœurs et mes frères nous rejoignirent. Leah alla se placer à la droite de Jake. **

**Je regardais Edward dans les yeux. Pour le faire enrager, je me dirigeais vers Jake et sauta dans ses bras ainsi que dans ceux d'Embry puis de Seth. Une fois les salutations finis, je me retournai vers mon ancienne famille. On va discuter puisque c'est ce qu'ils veulent. M'approchant légèrement d'**_**eux,**_** je sentis la présence de Summer derrière moi, qui garda tout de même une certaine distance. Je savais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de leur dire ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. Brendan la prit dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle leur rentre dedans. Elle en serait bien capable.**

**Après quelques minutes de silence, je pris la parole et dis avec un sourire en coin :**

« Salut ! »


	8. Confrontation

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre corrigé, court je sais, mais rassuez-vous, les publications seront plus fréquentes. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

_« Salut ! »_

**Ils se figèrent dès mon apparition. Mon simple **_**« Salut »**_** les avait figé comme des statuts. Cela faisait une minute qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés, ils continuaient de me fixer comme si une corne ou bien une troisième œil était sortit de ma tête. N'en pouvant plus de ce silence, Summer décida de parler :**

« Dites, vous comptez rester immobile pendant combien de temps ? L'éternité c'est assez long et j'ai des choses importantes à faire. »

« Ouais, pour t'occuper de tes cheveux. » plaisanta Jason.

**On éclata de rire ce qui sorti les Cullen de leur transe. Edward fut le premier à parler.**

« Euh… Bel… Bella ? C'est t…. c'est toi ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Non, c'est son fantôme. Elle est juste revenue pour te botter les fesses. » lui dit Summer.

« Et crois-moi j'en aie terriblement envie. » avouai-je

**Alice me regarda avec de gros yeux comme si j'avais perdu la tête.**

« Bella, tu ne vas quand même pas le frapper ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne vais pas me gêner, surtout s'il continu d'avancer en pensant que je ne le vois pas. » répondis-je.

« Grillé ! » éternua Brendan.

**Les garçons derrière moi – Jacob & Cie – toussèrent pour masquer leur fou rire, et je vis que Jason aussi. Alice me regarda, choquée par mes paroles comme tous les autres Cullen. Sauf Edward. Il me regarda peiné par mes paroles et par le ton que j'avais employé. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire qu'il soit peiné ? Je l'ai été quand il est partit. Aucun d'eux ne s'est donné la peine de savoir comment j'allais, alors ils pouvaient tous être choqués, peinés, triste ou ce qu'ils veulent : JE M'EN FOU ! **

**Mes parents me regardaient, désespéraient par mon comportement mais ne disaient rien car ils savaient toute la rancœur que j'éprouvais envers **_**eux.**_

« Bella, pourquoi tu nous as ignorés aujourd'hui ? » me demanda Rosalie.

**Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ? Elle ose me le demander alors qu'elle ne s'est pas gênée pour me faire pareil quand son frère m'a présenté à sa famille ? Et bien je vais lui répondre.**

« Tu te fou de moi ? Rosalie tu te fous vraiment de moi ? » dis-je presque hors de moi.

« Non Bella, je veux savoir. On veut tous savoir. » me répondit-elle.

**Je me mis à rire quelques secondes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.**

« Dans ce cas je vais te le dire. _Vous_ m'avez laissé tomber. _Vous _m'avez abandonné. » expliquai-je en m'appuyant bien sur le _vous. _

**Maintenant je regardais Edward.**

« Tu es parti en me laissant seule, dans cette forêt. J'étais tellement déboussolée par ce que tu venais de me dire : _« Je ne t'apporte rien de bon Bella. Je suis las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi. ». _Ça te dis quelque chose Edward ou tu veux que je continu ? » demandais-je.

**Il ne répondit pas alors je continuai.**

_« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais exister. »_ finis-je en étouffant un sanglot.

**J'étais vraiment hors de moi maintenant.**

« Ce sont les mots exact que tu m'as dis en me quittant. Je n'ai pas oublié et je n'oublierai jamais. » dis-je avec mépris.

« Je… je suis… désolé. » me répondit-il.

« Oh, je vois. Tu es désolé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse que tu sois désolé ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé quand tu m'as quitté ? Quand vous m'avez tous abandonné ? » demandais-je.

**Je les regardais chacun leur tour, attendant leur réponse. Même s'ils ne le montraient pas, je pouvais clairement voir dans leurs yeux que ma façon de leur parler, ma façon d'agir envers eux, leur faisait du mal. Mais c'est eux qui avaient commencés ce petit **_**jeu **_**!**

« J'étais une épave après votre départ. Je suis devenue un vrai légume. Je maigrissais jour à près jour. Je m'affaiblissais tellement j'étais vide à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais presque pas parce que chaque fois je faisais des cauchemars durant lesquels je te vois me quitter. Pendant six mois je revoyais cette scène en boucle, puis un jour, mon père m'a dit que si je ne faisais pas un effort pour me reprendre, il me renvoyait à Phoenix mais je ne voulais pas parce que je continuai de croire que vous alliez revenir. » dis-je en reprenant mon souffle même si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

**Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes afin de retrouver mes esprits car mon récit m'a replongée subitement dans ce cauchemar. Edward rompit mon silence en s'excusant encore une fois. Il m'énerve je vais vraiment lui en mettre une.**

« Je suis désolé Bella. Si je suis parti c'était pour te protéger. » se défendit-il.

**Pathétique.**

« Pour me protéger ? Je me suis retrouvé avec deux vampires aux fesses. Laurent et Victoria. Ça vous dit quelque chose peut être ? » demandai-je.

« Les Nomades ? » demanda Jasper.

« Je vois que l'un de vous s'en rappelle. Les compagnons de celui qui a failli me tuer. » répondis-je

« Je… je n'ai rien vu. Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ? » demanda Alice.

« Edward t'avait ordonné de ne pas la surveiller Alice, rappelles-toi ? » dis Emmett.

**Wow wow wow. C'est quoi ce délire ? Il avait ordonné à Alice de ne pas me surveiller ? Je vais le tuer. **

« T'as dit quoi Emmett ? Il a ordonné ? » demandai-je incrédule.

« On voulait te dire au revoir Bella. Je te jure qu'on le voulait. Il nous a convaincu de partir. Je ne voulais pas partir mais il ne nous a pas vraiment laissé le choix. » dit Alice.

« QUOI ? »

**J'avais hurlé et je grognais à présent. Je regardais Edward avec méchanceté et il reculait face à mon agressivité. Sage décision.**

« Tu fais bien de reculer parce que je te jure que tu risques de me le payer. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. De quel droit les as-tu empêchés de me dire au revoir ? Chaque jour je me demandais si l'un de vous pensez à moi, se demandais si j'allais bien. Je gardais l'espoir que vous reviendrez me voir. Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi je me suis mise en danger plusieurs fois volontairement car je ne cessé de te voir quand je faisais quelque chose de dangereux ? Laurent a failli me tuer pour de bon si la meute ne m'avait pas sauvé la vie. C'est grâce aux loups que je suis toujours en vie. Enfin techniquement. Quand Laurent a voulu me tuer, où étais-tu ? Quand Victoria m'a pourchassé, où étais-tu ? » demandais-je en colère.

**En m'entendant raconter tout ça, Summer commençait à grogner fort tellement elle était en colère contre Edward pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Elle était tellement en rogne que le tonnerre gronda. Quand elle était dans cet état, il était difficile de la contrôler. Je lançais un regard à Brendan pour qu'il la calme. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et elle se calma. Les Cullen ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de leur raconter quoi que ce soit sur ma famille. Rosalie ouvrit la bouche mais hésita en voyant mes yeux devenir noirs sous la colère. Elle dit : **

« Qui t'a transformé Bella ? C'est Victoria ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui c'est elle. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester mais finalement la meute l'a tué. Jake et Leah ont réussi à convaincre Sam de ne pas me tuer parce que j'étais en train de me transformer. Ils m'ont emmené loin de Forks et les autres ont fait croire à mon père que j'étais morte. Ils m'ont tous aidé à me contrôler, à ne pas tuer d'humain. Si j'ai le même régime alimentaire que vous c'était par respect pour Carlisle et puis, ils ne m'auraient pas laissé me nourrir de sang humain. Ça a duré deux ans. Deux années durant lesquelles j'ai appris à maitriser ma soif et à me battre. Ensuite je suis parti et j'ai commencé une nouvelle vie. Tu sais, résister au sang humain n'est pas si difficile que ça. » dis-je.

« Bella, tu as dit que tu n'avais tué aucun humain. » me dit Carlisle.

« Je n'ai tué aucun humain mais j'en ai mordu quatre. » répondis-je

**Ils se sont tous figés en m'entendant dire que j'avais mordu des humains.**

« Oh mais rassurez vous Carlisle, ils sont toujours en vie, enfin si je puis dire. » dis-je

**Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas où je voulais en venir. Ça va être long, je le sens !**


	9. Explications

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Je vous remercie de me suivre autant... Même si je ne réponds pas forcément à vos reviews, sachez que je les lis toutes et que votre engouement pour cette fiction me va droit au coeur... Bonne lecture et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre !

*Sachez que la fic est déjà écrite entièrement, je fais seulement des corrections et des modifications !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**J'hallucine, ils n'avaient pas compris de qui je parlais. **

« Tu as mordu quatre humains ? Mais comment t'as fais pour pas les tuer ? » me demanda Jasper.

« Ils étaient déjà en train de mourir quand je l'ai fait. J'ai fait exactement ce que Carlisle a fait avec quatre d'entre vous. » répondis-je.

« Qui, Bella ? » demanda simplement Carlisle.

**Voyant qu'ils ne comprenaient rien quand je parlais, je me retournais vers mes frères et sœurs et leur souriais. **

« Oh mon Dieu ! » fut tout ce qu'Alice réussit à dire.

« Et oui, on lui doit la vie. » dit Jason.

**Carlisle me regarda et me sourit. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour car je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon père. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je ne lui en voulais pas d'être parti ainsi qu'à Esmé. C'était la faute d'Edward. Je commençais petit à petit à leur pardonner à tous les deux. Pareil pour Jasper et Emmett. Rosalie je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment, elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Alice, je lui en voulais car c'était ma meilleure amie et il va falloir qu'elle ait des explications en bétons pour récupérer mon amitié. Quant à Edward, et bien lui il va en baver.**

« Tu as fais preuve d'une grande maitrise Bella. Peu d'entre nous arrive à résister au sang humain. » me dit Carlisle avec un regard rempli de fierté.

« Je sais. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour y arriver. » avouai-je.

**Je reportais mon attention sur Edward, qui continuait à s'approcher vers moi. Non mais oh…**

« Arrête de t'approcher Edward. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'en colle une ? Avec tout ce que je viens d'apprendre c'est ce qui va t'arriver. » lui dis-je

**Il s'arrêta mais cette fois c'est Alice qui s'avança. Summer se mit à lui grogner dessus pour l'empêcher de m'approcher.**

« Hey, pourquoi elle me grogne dessus ? J'ai rien fais de mal. » se défendit Alice.

**Oh non, grave erreur de sa part car Summer savait ce qu'elle représentait pour moi quand j'étais humaine.**

« Tu n'as rien fais ? Non bien sûr, à part abandonner celle qui te considérait comme sa meilleure amie, comme sa sœur. Tu as aussi écouté ton abruti de frère qui t'avais demandé de ne pas la surveiller. » gronda Summer.

« Summer ça suffit. Tais-toi.» dit mon père.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devrais me taire ? Je commence à en avoir marre de les entendre s'excuser d'être parti pour sa sécurité. » poursuivit-elle.

**Les murs de la maison commencèrent à trembler. Elle était vraiment en colère et les tremblements augmentèrent. Amy s'approcha d'elle et essaya de la calmer mais n'y arriva pas. Je me suis alors approché pour essayer à mon tour, et je savais au fond de moi que j'arriverais à la calmer.**

« Summer, s'il te plaît écoute-moi. Calme-toi. T'as pas oublié ce qui est prévu ? On a dévalisé le centre commercial de Seattle exprès. » lui dis-je avec malice.

« T'as raison. » se rappa-t-elle.

**Elle se calma et se cala un peu plus contre Brendan, qui la serra dans ses bras. Amy retourna près de Jason et moi je fis de nouveau fasse à Edward et à mon ex-meilleure amie. Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais hésitait.**

« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire ou à me demander Alice, je t'écoute. » lui dis-je.

« Euh, Bella, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu pendant ta transformation ? Je veux dire, t'aurais été attaqué je l'aurais su, avec ou sans la permission d'Edward » me demanda-t-elle.

« J'étais en territoire Quileute à ce moment-là. Quand Laurent a voulu me tuer aussi. » lui répondis-je.

« Tu ne peux pas voir les loups ? » lui demanda Brendan.

« Non. Pourquoi ? » répondit Alice.

« Parce que moi je peux les voir. » dit Brendan.

« Tu vois l'avenir toi aussi ? » le questionna-t-elle.

« Oui, mais avec le temps j'ai appris à le développer et maintenant je peux voir le passé. » dit-il.

**Elle s'était figée en entendant qu'il voyait aussi le passé. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait mais elle se reprit. Elle ne disait plus rien.**

« Alice, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Jasper.

« Oui ça va. » lui dit-elle.

« Ne me mens pas, je ressens du trouble en toi, et une pointe de jalousie. » dit-il.

« Elle ne voit que le futur, et non le passé comme mon frère. » dit Amy.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » lui demanda Rosalie, un peu froidement.

« Déjà, arrête de me parler comme ça, et ensuite, je peux détecter un vampire où qu'il soit et dire s'il a des pouvoirs. Je sais que trois d'entre vous ont un pouvoir. » répondit Amy, sur le même ton.

« Bella a dû t'en parler. » dit Edward sarcastiquement.

« Oh, tu changes de ton avec ma sœur. » lui dis-je.

« C'est bon Bella, laisse. Oui, elle me l'a dit parce que je suis la première à avoir été transformé par elle. Et je te signale, que je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour savoir ça. Laisse-moi deviner. Tu ne peux pas lire nos pensées. Je me trompe ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Comment tu sais que…. »

**Il ne pût finir sa phrase car Brendan et Jason se mirent à rire, suivit de Summer. Amy se contentait de sourire. **

« Désolé, mais si tu voyais ta tête. » dit Jason.

**Cette fois, Jake, discret jusqu'à présent, se mit à rire lui aussi suivit des autres. Edward grogna contre eux, ce qui me ne plu pas du tout. **

« Tu vas t'arrêter un peu de grogner sur eux. Tu commences à m'énerver Edward. » lui dit-je presque agressive.

**Il arrêta net. Qu'il est intelligent.**

« Désolé. » me dit-il.

**Je soupire d'agacement devant ses **_**« excuses » **_**à répétitions. Je commence à m'ennuyer et j'avais besoin d'être seule. D'être seul et de réfléchir…**

« Bon, il commence à se faire tard, et avec les filles on a pleins de choses à faire et demain y a cours, alors, on continuera cette conversation, un autre jour. Sur ce, excusez-moi, mais je vais aller chasser, j'en aie vraiment besoin car je risque de commettre un meurtre. » dis-je en tentant de maîtriser ma colère.

« Oui, on va y aller. On a assez abusé de votre hospitalité » dit Carlisle.

« Ce n'est pas contre vous que je dis ça Carlisle mais contre deux personnes en particuliers. » avouai-je en regardant Edward et Alice.

**Quand je la fixais avec un air que je voulais méchant, elle se raidit et détourna le regard. Je me dirigeai vers la grande fenêtre vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin pour sortir quand je sentis une main agripper mon poignet gauche fermement. Il a des envies suicidaires, c'est pas possible.**

« Edward, lâche-moi. » lui demandai-je, énervée.

« Non, je ne te lâcherai pas. Je dois te parler. Seul à seul. » me dit-il.

« Là, tu rêves. Alors maintenant, tu me lâches. » répondis-je en grognant.

« Non. » me dit-il fermement.

**Devant son entêtement, je grognais de plus en plus fort et serrais le poing droit à m'en faire craquer les articulations. J'essayais de me défaire de son emprise, mais rien n'y fit, il était plus fort que moi…**

« Euh, tu devrais faire ce qu'elle te dit. » lui dit Brendan.

_« Enfin le moment que j'attendais. » fit la voix de Jake._

**Il resserra sa poigne. Je me retournais et lui mit une droite comme me l'avais appris Jake. J'y mis toute ma force et il atterrit contre le mur de l'entrée. Je me sentais… soulagée. A travers ce coup de poing, j'espérais lui avoir clairement fait comprendre à quel point il m'avait fait mal, en me quittant. **

**Tous les Cullen avaient les yeux fixés sur moi, peinés par mon geste. Edward ne disait rien, sans doute choqué que j'ai eu le culot de le frapper. Mes parents soupiraient de mécontentement et les autres et bien, ils riaient. J'étais très en colère alors, pour éviter de frapper quelqu'un d'autre, je sortis de la maison en courant et m'enfonçais dans la forêt afin d'évacuer ma colère.**


	10. Après votre départ

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, court je sais bien, mais il est corrigé et tout à vous pour la lecture. A très vite pour la suite !

* * *

_**Point de vu de Jake :**_

**Bella venait de donner une droite magistrale à Edward. **_**ENFIN**_**. Elle a bien retenue mes leçons, je suis fier d'elle. Et je sais que Paul, Sam, Jared et Quil auraient été fiers d'elle aussi. **

**Quelques secondes après ce fabuleux coup de poing, elle couru vers la forêt et s'éloigna afin de se calmer. Ça se lisait clairement dans ses yeux qu'elle était énervé et qu'elle avait besoin de décompresser, de se vider la tête. Edward s'était relevé et voulut rejoindre Bella mais la tornade qu'est Summer lui barra le chemin et grogna tellement fort que les murs se sont remis à trembler. **

« Si jamais tu essaies de la rejoindre ou même de l'approcher sans sa permission je te jure que je te fais tomber la foudre dessus. » lui dit elle sur un ton menaçant.

« Que… quoi ? » balbutia-t-il.

**Je ne le crois pas, il bégaye. C'est trop drôle.**

« Et alors Edward, tu ne sais plus aligner les mots correctement ? » lui dis-je, en souriant.

**Summer se calma mais resta près de la baie vitrée du salon. On dirait un garde du corps. Il ne vaut mieux pas la chercher, d'après ce que je savais de Bella. Soudain Edward se raidit et je pouvais lire de la souffrance sur son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Jasper se pinçait le nez avec les doigts, troublé visiblement. Mais ils ne sont pas tranquilles dans cette famille !**

« Ça ne va pas Jasper ? » lui demanda Alice.

« Edward s'il te plaît, reprends-toi. Pourquoi ressens-tu autant de peine ? » dit-il.

« Oh une minute. Tu ressens ce qu'il ressent ? Ce n'était pas le cas avant que Bella parte. » dit Brendan.

« Elle est parti en colère, donc son bouclier s'est désactivé. » répondis Amy.

« Oh merde. » s'exclama Jason.

« Jason ton langage s'il te plaît. » dit leur mère.

« Pardon maman. » dit il.

« Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. » demanda Rosalie.

« Quand Bella est dans une pièce, toutes les personnes présentes sont protégés de toutes attaques physiques et mentales par son bouclier. » commença Amy.

« Mais quand elle quitte cette pièce en colère par exemple, son bouclier se désactive et tous les pouvoirs fonctionne de nouveau. » continua Summer.

« Donc, Jasper peut ressentir les émotions de tout le monde, Alice voir le futur, et Edward entendre les pensées de tous. » dit ma Leah.

« Exact. » dit Brendan.

« Bah c'est super ça. » dit mon amour.

« Euh, non je trouve pas ça _super_ moi. Avec toutes vos émotions je vais craquer » dit Jasper.

« Dites les gars, et si on montrait à Edward comment était Bella lors de leur départ ? » demanda Leah en ricanant.

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Seth, Embry, Leah et moi nous sommes mis à revivre nos moments avec Bella lorsqu'elle était humaine. Le temps qu'il nous a fallut pour lui faire reprendre goût à la vie, pour l'oublier. Je le vis se raidir au fur et à mesure et pour lui donner le coup de grâce, on se mit à penser au jour de son attaque par Victoria, sa transformation, Leah et moi l'emmenant loin de Forks, les deux ans qu'il nous a fallut pour l'aider à se contrôler avec l'aide de la meute. Et enfin, son départ pour Londres. Toute la meute, Emily, Rachel et Kim réunis à l'aéroport pour lui dire au revoir. Ses nombreuses visites au fil des années à la réserve…**

« Tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel elle était après votre départ ? Imagine toi tout le temps qu'il nous a fallut pour l'aider à se remettre de votre départ. » finit par dire Leah, presque en grognant.

« C'est à ce point là ? » demanda Emmett.

**D'accord, cette fois, c'est moi qui vais en cogner un s'ils continuent à poser des questions stupides.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'elle allait se jeter dans vos bras après votre départ ? _**(Je regarde Edward, en colère) **_Tu sais qu'après l'avoir laissé dans cette forêt elle est resté allongé dans le froid pendant des heures, espérant que tu reviennes ? C'est Sam qui l'a retrouvé, en pleine nuit, complètement épuisé. Je n'ai pas revu Bella pendant six mois car elle était en train de se laisser mourir, tout ça à cause de toi. A cause de _vous_. Et quand elle décide enfin de reprendre goût à la vie, il faut qu'il y ait deux sales vampires qui veulent la tuer. Tu n'étais pas là pour la protéger, nous si. Ni même pendant sa transformation. Finalement, le fait d'être parti ne la pas protégé de votre race et tu devrais nous remercier Leah et moi. » lui dis-je, le ton plein de reproche.

« Pourquoi il devrait vous remercier ? » demanda Blondie froidement.

« Parce que c'est grâce à nous qu'elle a pu achever sa transformation. T'as rien écouté de ce qu'à dit Bella ou quoi ? » répondit ma femme sur le même ton.

**J'avais encore des tas de choses à leur balancer mais pour le moment, je me préoccupais de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Bella. Elle était partit en colère et j'avais peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Summer décida de mettre fin à la conversation.**

« Je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir. En plus c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. » dit-elle.

« Oui, tu as raison. On va vous laisser. » acquiesça Carlisle.

« Entendu, et veuillez nous excuser pour le comportement de notre fille. Elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. » dit William.

« Nous comprenons. C'est en grande partie notre faute. » répondit Esmé.

**Les adultes des deux familles se dirent au revoir tandis que je continuai de fixer Edward avec mépris et colère. Leah tentait de me calmer car mon corps commencer à trembler, signe de transmutation. Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains et me parla sous regards surpris des autres.**

« Jake, chéri calme toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de te transformer. Regarde-moi. » me dit elle.

**Je m'exécutais et me calmais dès l'instant où je croisais son regard. Mes tremblements s'arrêtèrent et je soufflais un bon coup. Il était temps de rentrer, même si je m'inquiétais toujours pour ma meilleure amie.**

« T'inquiètes pas Jake, elle va bien. » me dit Brendan.

« Comment tu le sais ? » lui demandais-je.

« Si Bella avait un problème, on le saurait. » répondit Jason.

« Et puis je l'aurai vu. » termina Brendan.

« Très bien. On va rentrer. Dites à Bella de m'appeler. » dis-je.

« D'accord. » me dit Brendan.

« Amy, tu sais où elle est ? » demanda Summer.

« Ouais. On ferait mieux d'y aller. » répondit elle.

**Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent en courant vers la forêt. Il ne restait plus que les Cullen, les parents de Bella et nous. Nous les saluons d'un signe de tête et quittons leur maison pour rentrer à la réserve. Nous courons tout droit chez nous, laissant éclater notre nature de loup. Ça me fit un bien fou de courir en tant que loup. Mes hurlements, puis ceux de Leah, Seth et Embry résonnèrent dans la forêt. J'espère que Bella n'a pas fait de bêtises !**


	11. Une famille

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**A très vite pour le prochain chapitre. Merci à vous tous qui me laissez vos impressions sur les chapitres, et je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour la courté des chapitres…**

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**Je courais le plus loin possible de chez moi afin d'évacuer toute la colère et la peine que j'avais au fond de moi. Je savais que mon bouclier ne protégeait plus les miens dû à mon état mais il fallait que je m'éloigne. Quand je suis sortis de la maison, j'ai entendu Summer menacer Edward si jamais il me suivait alors je décidais de courir, courir, courir… Je m'arrêtais près d'une rivière bordée par une immense forêt. Je savais que j'avais quitté Forks mais je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je me suis mise à déraciner deux ou trois arbres et à les envoyer le plus loin possible, espérant qu'il y ait personne là où ils atterriraient. Ma gorge s'est mise subitement à me brûler. Il faillait que je chasse même si j'avais chassé la veille, je devais boire du sang pour arrêter la brûlure. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer et je sentis l'odeur d'un animal. Je me suis laissée guider par l'odeur et vit un énorme grizzli, si gros que j'arriverai à étancher ma soif rien qu'avec lui. Je me mettais en position et l'attaquais sur le champ. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que je plantais mes crocs dans sa carotide et laissais son sang chaud couler dans ma gorge. Je pris tout mon temps afin de me calmer. Peu à peu, ma gorge ne me brûlait plus. **

**Au moment où je retirais mes crocs de l'ours, j'entendis les bruits d'une course. Je reconnus tout de suite les pas de mes frères et sœurs et quand ils arrivèrent à ma hauteur, je me relevais sur mes jambes. Summer me sauta aussitôt dans les bras en me serrant très fort.**

« Du calme Summer, je vais bien. » la rassurai-je.

« On a eu peur que tu fasses une bêtise. Vu l'état dans lequel t'étais quand t'es parti. » dit Jason

« Vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas déraillé. » expliquai-je.

« Toute façon je l'aurai vu si t'avais fait une connerie. On a dû rassurer Jacob. Il était inquiet pour toi. Même après avoir dit des tas choses à Edward. » dit Brendan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demandai-je.

« Des horreurs » dit Summer en me relâchant.

« Tout ce que tu n'as pas dit sur leur départ. Avec Leah ils se sont fait plaisir de tout leur balancer, il a même failli transmuter. » dit Amy.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je, apeurée.

« T'en fais pas, Leah a réussi à le calmer et ils sont partis. » me rassura Amy.

**Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et ils me racontèrent la petite entrevue après mon départ de la maison. Jake et les autres avaient montrés à Edward à quoi je ressemblais après son départ et je dois avouer que je suis bien contente qu'ils l'aient fait. A la fin de leur récit, Brendan m'informa que je devais appeler Jake pour le rassurer, et je le ferai une fois rentrée chez moi. **

**Mes frères et sœurs en profitèrent pour chasser eux aussi pour se remettre de l'altercation de tout à l'heure et une fois repu, nous rentrons en courant à vitesse vampirique à la maison. **_**Notre**_** maison. Pendant que nous courrons, je pris une décision : lorsque je serai prête, je parlerai aux quatre membres de la famille Cullen à qui j'en voulais le moins de m'avoir abandonné c'est-à-dire : Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett et Jasper. Rosalie je m'en fiche un peu car elle ne m'a jamais aimé, même si je n'avais rien contre elle particulièrement. En ce qui concerne les deux autres, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Pour Edward il était plus que vital de mettre en place la phase numéro une imaginée par mes sœurs et Leah. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts de me voir dans toutes mes nouvelles tenues même si avec mon simple survêtement assez moulant et qui laissait entrevoir ma peau ne l'a pas laissé indifférent. Je lui réservais une petite surprise pour demain car Summer m'a tout enseigné niveau mode. Pour ce qui est d'Alice, elle allait voir ce que c'était de se sentir abandonné, ignorée par sa meilleure amie, même si, contrairement à Edward, je ne su si j'allais tenir longtemps. Les revoir, les confronter, m'avait toute chamboulée. Bien que je ne pardonne pas à tous, savoir que le seul responsable était Edward me réconfortait. Ils ne m'avaient pas tous abandonnés de plein gré…**

**Nous arrivions à la maison et nos parents nous attendaient dans le salon. A leurs têtes, je pensais que ça allait barder pour moi. Je m'avançais lentement vers eux, attendant les remontrances qu'ils allaient me faire mais rien ne vint. Bizarre ! Ma mère me serra tendrement dans ses bras et je savais qu'il fallait que je m'excuse de mon comportement envers leurs invités.**

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça » m'excusai-je.

**Ma mère me relâcha et me regarda dans les yeux.**

« Non Bella, c'est nous qui regrettons. On aurait dû te prévenir quand ils sont arrivés au lieu de te laisser le découvrir en arrivant. » me dit elle.

« C'est rien. J'ai pu me défouler. » dis-je avec un petit sourire.

« Bella. » dit mon père un peu déçu par mes propos.

« Pardon. En tout cas ça m'a permis d'apprendre qu'_il _est le seul coupable de leur départ alors j'irai leur parler et demanderai pardon pour la manière dont j'ai réagi » expliquai-je.

« QUOI ? Tu ne vas quand même pas leur pardonner Bella ? Pas après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait. » s'indigna Summer.

« Calme-toi. Y en a seulement quatre à qui je pardonne, une dont je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner parce qu'elle se fiche complètement de moi, quant aux deux autres, et bien ils attendront. » répondis-je.

« Je préfère ça. » dit-elle soulagée.

« Maintenant allez tous vous préparer pour les cours. Il n'est peut-être que vingt-deux heures mais vaut mieux commencer tout de suite. Surtout te concernant Summer. » dit mon père.

« Hey. » dit-elle, faussement vexée.

**On éclata tous de rire et Brendan prit Summer sur ses épaules en se dirigeant vers leur chambre tout en riant. Amy et Jason allèrent dans la leur et moi je me dirigeais vers la mienne et une fois à l'intérieur je décidais de ranger tous mes nouveaux achats. Cela me prit environs une heure car il y avait de quoi refaire tout mon dressing. Déjà qu'il était plein mais là, il débordait. Je ferai cadeau de quelques vêtements à Leah car je sais qu'elle adore les vêtements que je porte et puis ça lui fera plaisir. Elle le mérite. **

**Une fois le rangement terminé, je fermais ma chambre à clé, fermais ma fenêtre coulissante en verre, tirais les rideaux **_**(on ne sait jamais maintenant qu'il sait où j'habite) **_**et me dirigeais dans la salle de bain. Je me glissais sous la douche et laissais couler l'eau chaude ce qui me fît un bien fou, me permettant de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. J'étendis de nouveau mon bouclier autour de la maison. Je me lavais avec mon shampoing et mon gel douche à la fraise, avant de me rincers en prenant mon temps. **

**Après une demi-heure passée sous la douche, je coupais l'arrivée d'eau, sortit de la cabine de douche, prit une serviette de couleur bleu et l'enroula autour de mon corps ainsi qu'une autre pour mes cheveux. Une fois au sec, je me dirigeais vers mon dressing et regardais la lingerie que m'avait achetée Summer avec Leah. J'optais pour un petit ensemble rouge et noir. Je mis ensuite une paire de leggins en cuir avec une tunique rose assez décolleté, une veste et des bottes en cuirs. Je me lissais les cheveux et les attachais en arrière avec une pince rose avant d'appliquer un maquillage léger. Les paupières d'un rose pâle, avec du mascara noir et un gloss de la même couleur que pour les yeux. **

**Une fois habillée, je me regardais dans le miroir de mon dressing et fut plus que satisfaite de mon apparence. Je préparais mon sac pour les cours et décidais de lire un peu en attendant le moment d'aller en cours. Je prenais mon exemplaire des **_**Hauts de Hurle-Vent **_**et le lisais pour la centième fois au moins. Je lisais depuis environs deux heures quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je me levais et ouvrit la porte. C'était mes sœurs. Amy était vêtue d'une jupe en jean blanche lui arrivant aux genoux avec une paire de collants noirs, des bottes en cuirs blanches, un pull moulant noir avec une ceinture blanche autour de son ventre. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en un très beau chignon qui laissait échapper quelques mèches qu'elle avait bouclées. Summer quant à elle, portait un jean taille basse bleu, des bottes en cuirs noirs, une tunique manche longue marron avec une ceinture de la même couleur à la taille et avait ondulées ses cheveux. Elles se sont figées en me voyant.**

« Oh les filles, on se réveille. » dis-je amusée en claquant des doigts.

« Euh ouais, désolé. T'es su-per-be. » dit Summer en détachant le dernier mot.

« Elle à raison, il va craquer. » ajouta Amy.

**Je ris, quand mes frères arrivèrent. Brendan était habillé d'un jean noir avec ses précieuses All Stars Noirs et blanches, un pull noir et une veste en jean de la même couleur. Jason portait lui aussi un jean noir avec ses All Stars Noirs, un pull blanc et une veste noire. Ils se mirent à siffler.**

« Et bah petite sœur, j'en connais un qui va avoir des regrets en te voyant comme ça. » dit Brendan en souriant.

« Il va sûrement y avoir quelques crises cardiaque du côté de la population masculine du lycée. » poursuivit Jason.

« Ça suffit les gars. Il est quelle heure ? » demandai-je.

« Sept heures et demie. Il est l'heure d'aller en cours Miss. » me dit Jason.

« J'arrive. » dis-je.

**Je pris mon sac et mes clés de voiture, et on parti tous au garage. Nos parents nous souhaitèrent une bonne journée et nous primes une fois de plus ma voiture. Amy monta devant avec moi pendant que les autres se mirent à l'arrière. Je démarrai en trombe et nous arrivâmes au lycée cinq minutes plus tard. Les Cullen étaient déjà là. **

**C'est parti !**


	12. Phase une enclenchée

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Que dire à part : Merci de votre fidélité malgré la coureté des chaptires ? A dans deux ou trois jours pour le prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture et bisous mes chers lecteurs !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**Après avoir soufflé un bon coup derrière les vitres teintées de ma voiture, je pris mon sac, ouvrit la portière et sortis de ma voiture. Je fermais la porte et rejoignis ma famille qui m'attendait devant les escaliers qui menait du parking au lycée. Je passais devant les Cullen sans leur accorder un regard avant de prendre la main que me tendit Amy. On se dirigea vers nos classes. Elle lâcha ma main pour aller à son cours de math avec Brendan tandis que Jason alla à son cours de biologie. Summer et moi avions histoire. Il y avait déjà quelques élèves à l'intérieur. On vit une table de libre au fond de la salle et nous allions nous installer sous le regard jaloux des filles et ceux des garçons qui aimeraient bien nous croquer. Si seulement ils savaient que ce n'est pas qu'une façon de parler pour nous et qu'on ferait bien d'eux notre casse-croûte, mais heureusement pour eux nous savions nous contrôler. **

**Summer s'assit sur la table, sans gêne, et on commençait à discuter doucement pour que seul des oreilles de vampires puissent entendre ce qu'on se disait. On parlait de tout et n'importe quoi quand elle me fit signe de regarder derrière moi. Je me retournais et vit entrer Edward et Jasper. Apparemment ils avaient histoire eux aussi. Ils me regardaient. Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Je vis que Jasper se retenait de hurler sur son frère, qui devait sûrement ressentir un trop plein d'émotions. Comme j'avais un peu de peine pour lui – car ça ne devait pas être de tout repos d'être empathe - j'étendis mon bouclier autour du lycée afin qu'il ne ressente aucune émotion. Il se détendit tout d'un coup, surpris. Il me regarda et me sourit pour me remercier… sourire que je lui rendis. **

**Le prof arriva et tout le monde s'assit à leur place. Les deux frères Cullen s'assirent à trois rangées devant nous, sur notre droite. Edward continuait de me regarder d'un air suppliant mais je décidais de l'ignorer. Pour le torturer un peu, je fis glisser mes cheveux sur le côté et j'enlevais ma veste doucement. J'entendis la plupart des garçons glousser. Summer se retenait de rire devant le comportement de ces adolescents qui ne pensaient qu'avec ce qu'ils ont entre les jambes à la place de leurs cerveaux. Je m'assis près de ma sœur et sortis mes affaires d'histoire. Le prof commença son cours sur la guerre de Sécession qui était ennuyeux à mourir. Mon père – ayant vécu à cette époque – nous avait tout raconté sur le sujet, ce qui faisait que tous étions calés dans ce domaine… On écoutait le cours à moitié car Jason venait d'établir un lien télépathique entre nous cinq.**

_« Comment vont mes deux sœurs préférées ? » demanda-il._

_« Super ! » répondit Summer, pas très convaincante._

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive chérie ? » demanda Brendan._

_« Le cours est aussi barbant que le prof. Je vais prendre une année sabbatique. J'en aie marre d'entendre toujours les mêmes conneries. » dit-elle._

**On éclata de rire silencieusement, esquissant un sourire, que virent Jasper et Edward nous regardaient bizarrement. **

_« Jasper et Edward ont les yeux rivés sur nous. » dis-je._

_« J'ai cru que « Monsieur je lis dans les pensées » allait nous faire un arrêt cardiaque quand Bella a enlevée sa veste. » dit Summer en riant._

_« C'est à ce point là ? » demanda Jason. _

_« Si tu savais. La classe doit déborder d'hormones. » dis-je amusée._

_« Pauvre Jasper, je le plains. » dit Amy._

_« Je suis gentille, j'ai étendue mon bouclier autour du lycée pour qu'il ne ressente rien venant des autres. » infirmai-je._

_« Ta bonté te perdras petite sœur. » ria Brendan._

**Je riais en silence. Les garçons ne nous avaient pas lâchés du regard. Ils nous voyaient rire doucement sans bouger nos lèvres. Ils devaient se poser des questions, et pas qu'un peu. Les explications, pour plus tard. **

_**10h00 !**_

**Le cours d'histoire - enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un cours - prit fin. Deux heures de torture. Nous sortons de la salle avec un soulagement non caché pour aller à notre cours d'espagnol qu'on avait en commun avec Jason. On s'assit tous les trois au fond de la salle, moi à côté de Summer et Jason devant nous. A ses côtés, il y avait une fille brune qui faillit tomber de sa chaise en le voyant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. On se retenait de rire mais on se reprit car si Amy la voyait en train de dévorer son mari du regard, et bien elle la tuerait. Nous ne vîmes aucun membre de la famille Cullen durant nos deux heures de cours. Nous entamèrent une nouvelle discussion télépathique car nous n'avions pas besoin d'apprendre à parler espagnol, nous savions déjà très bien parler dans cette langue. On apprit qu'Emmett était dans le même cours que Brendan et Amy, qu'ils ne savaient pas trop comment réagir devant lui parce qu'ils savaient que je lui pardonnerais. Je leur dis de faire comme si de rien était même si ça me faisait mal pour Emmett. Il ne m'avait jamais rien fait bien au contraire. Il a toujours était très gentil avec moi, et il a participé à mon sauvetage contre James. Nous décidâmes d'écouter le cours, qui était aussi ennuyeux que celui d'histoire, après s'être mis d'accord pour l'heure du midi. Brendan et Amy iraient directement à la cafétéria et Jason, Summer et moi les rejoindrons. Nous passâmes la dernière heure de cours à bavarder par voix télépathique rien que nous trois car Brendan et Amy étaient en chimie. **

**L'heure passa très vite et Jason rompit la connexion. Nous sortons de la classe, toujours sous les regards des élèves. Nous entrâmes dans la cafétéria et je vis les Cullen à leur table. Jason remplit un plateau et on se dirigeait vers notre table où se trouvaient Brendan et Amy. Je m'assis en bout de table, à la droite de Brendan, Summer s'assit entre lui et Amy et Jason prit place près de sa femme. Aujourd'hui on décidait de parler normalement, mais à voix basse.**

« Alors, le cours de chimie ? Y a pas eu trop de dégâts ? » demandai-je amusée.

« Pas trop, à part un garçon qui arrêtait pas de me parler. Il voulait que j'aille au cinéma avec lui. » dit Amy.

« Quoi ? » avait presque hurlé Jason.

« Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le blondinet. » s'amusa Brendan.

« Tu ferais quoi si c'était Summer à la place ? » demanda Jason.

« Je l'humilierais devant tout le monde. » répondit-il, un sourire en coin.

« C'est lui. » dit Amy.

**Elle nous montra un garçon blond, assit avec toute sa bande et deux filles qui étaient comme des groupies. Il me faisait penser à Mike Newton.**

« Il s'appelle comment ? » demandai-je.

« On s'en fiche de savoir son nom. Je vais m'amuser un peu. » dit Jason avec un sourire en coin.

**Oh oh, quand il souriait comme ça, ce n'était jamais très bon signe. Je vis que les Cullen nous regardaient et étaient plus qu'intrigués par ce qu'avait l'intention de faire mon frère. Il regarda en direction de celui qui a tenté de séduire sa femme, qui était sur le point de boire son verre d'eau. Une fois le verre près de ses lèvres, Jason colla son majeur et son index, le pointa dans la direction du blond sous les regards des Cullen, et les bougea rapidement en avant. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas eu le temps de boire que le contenu de son verre se déversa sur lui. Tout le monde éclata de rire et Amy ne put s'empêcher de souffler d'exaspération devant la jalousie de son homme. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit :**

« T'arrêteras un jour d'être jaloux ? »

« Euh, jamais. » répondit-il.

**Il tourna son visage vers elle et captura ses lèvres pour lui donner un doux baiser. Je souriais devant ce spectacle puis j'entendis les gloussements jaloux des filles et des garçons de la cafétéria. Je regardais dans la direction des Cullen, ils continuaient de rire de la petite blague de Jason. Emmett me regarda et me demanda doucement :**

« Comment il a fait ça ? »

« C'est un secret. » répondis-je sur le même ton.

**Edward me fixer toujours alors je décidais de poursuivre ma petite vengeance personnelle. J'enlevais la pince de mes cheveux que je mis dans mon sac, avant d'enlever ma veste de la même manière que ce matin. Ça marcha… Il déglutit, surtout quand je ramenais mes cheveux sur ma gauche. Emmett et Rosalie se retenaient de rire devant le comportement de leur frère et j'entendis Brendan pouffer, moqueur qu'il était. Je lui donnais un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule gauche, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Jason et Amy arrêtèrent de s'embrasser en entendant Brendan rire.**

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Jason.

**Ils virent que j'avais détaché mes cheveux et enlevé ma veste. Je leur montrais discrètement Edward d'un signe de la tête et à la minute où ils croisèrent son regard, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire. **

**Je décidais de me lever et d'aller prendre un peu l'air. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. Mes frères et sœurs comprirent mon besoin de solitude et me laissèrent sortir. Je pris mon sac et ma veste pour me diriger ensuite vers la cour extérieure. Je m'assis sur une des tables extérieurs et me suis mise à réfléchir. Je devais à tout prix parler à Emmett et Jasper afin de m'expliquer sur mon comportement de la veille, que ce soit au lycée ou à la maison lors de notre entrevue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'était passé quand j'entendis des bruits de pas. **

**Il y en avait trois. **

**Je me retournais et vis…...**


	13. Pardonne-nous - 1ère partie

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et pardon de l'attente mais cette semaine le boulot m'a épuisé et je n'avais pas le force de corriger quoi que ce soit... Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

… **Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie s'avançaient vers moi. Ça tombe bien, je voulais justement leur parler à tous les deux… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Rosalie est venue. Ils arrivèrent à ma hauteur et je leur fis face.**

« Salut ! » dis-je simplement.

« Salut Bella. » me dit Emmett.

« Salut ! » dit Jasper à son tour.

**Rosalie hésita à me parler.**

« C'est bon Rosalie, je ne vais pas te mordre. » dis-je en souriant.

**Elle me rendit mon sourire. Finalement j'allais peut-être savoir pourquoi elle m'en voulait tellement lorsque j'étais humaine. **

« Je suis désolé, de vous avoir ignoré et parlé comme je l'ai fait depuis hier. » m'excusai-je.

« Bella, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. » me dit Jasper.

« C'est plutôt à nous de nous excuser. On est tous parti en écoutant l'autre abruti. » continua Emmett.

« Peut-être mais je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. » dis-je.

« T'en fais pas. On ne t'en veut pas. Alice ne comprend pas pourquoi tu lui as parlé comme ça. Nous non plus d'ailleurs. C'était ta meilleure amie. » me dit Jasper.

« Justement Jasper, _c'était. _Du moment où j'ai compris que vous ne reviendrez pas, j'ai su que je ne vous reverrez plus, alors j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main. Après ma transformation, j'ai su qu'il fallait quitter Forks définitivement. Je suis allé à Londres. Grâce à la meute j'ai pu récupérer des affaires chez moi sans que Charlie s'en aperçoive, prendre tout l'argent que j'avais mis de côtés pour la fac, mes papiers, bien que j'ai changé de nom au moment de partir, et je suis partis deux ans après ma transformation. J'ai trouvé une maison dans la forêt. Elle n'était pas habité depuis des années alors j'ai commencé par la louer. J'ai vite trouvé un travail à la bibliothèque de l'université d'Oxford et mis autant d'argent de côté que je le pouvais. Et j'ai commencé ma nouvelle vie. » expliquai-je en me rasseyant sur la table.

« Ça n'a pas été trop dur de te mêler aux humains toute seule ? » me demanda Jasper en s'asseyant à ma gauche.

« Non, pas tellement. Et puis, Sam ne m'aurait pas laissé partir sans que j'aie une totale maitrise de ma soif. » répondis-je.

« Tu as mis du temps à t'habituer au sang animal. » questionna Emmett.

« Pas vraiment. En plus là où Jake et Leah m'avaient emmenés il y avait pleins d'ours. » dis-je en le regardant, taquine.

« Ah, t'aimes les ours ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est même mon met préféré. » répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

« On va pouvoir chasser ensemble. Enfin, si t'es d'accord ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« On pourra même faire des paris sur la plus grosse prise. » répondis-je.

**Je lui souris et il sut, à ma façon de lui sourire que je l'avais pardonné. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras dans une forte étreinte.**

« Emmett….je t'adore…mais…tu…m'étouffes. » dis-je en suffoquant.

« Désolé ma Bella. » dit-il en me relâchant.

**Jasper et Rosalie riaient. Jasper, qui était assit à ma gauche passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me prit lui aussi dans ses bras. Je me laissais faire.**

« Ça fait du bien de vous revoir. » dis-je sincèrement.

« Tu nous pardonnes ? Je veux dire, Emmett c'est normal il t'a jamais rien fait mais… » commença à dire Jasper mais je l'arrêtai en me détachant doucement de lui.

« Pas de mais. Vous êtes pardonnés, mais que vous trois. Vos parents aussi mais j'irai les voir plus tard. Pour ce qui est d'Alice il va falloir qu'elle ait des explications en bêtons si elle tient à récupérer mon amitié. Quant à Edward et bien, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. » dis-je en souriant.

« Alice fera tout ce qu'il faut pour te retrouver Bella. » m'avoua Rosalie.

« Pour ce qui est d'Edward je crois avoir eu un petit aperçu à la cafétéria tout à l'heure. » me dit Emmett en riant.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. » dis-je innocemment.

**On éclata de rire et Rosalie s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras mais elle hésita.**

« Allez viens, on a dû temps à rattraper toutes les deux. Et je crois avoir droit à des explications en ce qui te concerne. » lui dis-je gentiment.

**Elle me prit dans ses bras avec force et nous nous sommes mises à rire. Emmett bien sûr, nous interrompis en se raclant la gorge bruyamment.**

« Hum hum, les filles, ça suffit. Vous aurez tout le temps de papoter mais pour l'instant, c'est l'heure de retourner en cours. » nous dit Emmett, pas très ravi d'aller en cours.

« Je vois que t'es ravie Emmett. » riait Jasper.

« Tu as quoi comme cours ? » demandai-je.

« Histoire. » répondit-il.

« C'est super, Brendan aussi à histoire. Tu vas pouvoir faire connaissance avec celui de la famille qui adore faire des paris et me rendre complètement folle. » avouai-je.

« Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui. » dit-il ravit.

« Je le crois aussi. Et vous ? » demandai-je à Jasper et Rosalie.

« J'ai math et je crois que Jasper aussi. » dit Rosalie.

« Ouais. » dit-il.

« Cool, moi aussi avec Jason. Allez venez. » dis-je.

**On prit nos affaires et on se dirigea vers nos classes. Je vis mes frères et sœurs en train de discuter entre eux et ils me firent un grand sourire alors je leur tirais la langue. **

« Brendan voici Emmett. Emmett, mon grand frère rabat-joie et casse-pied Brendan. » dis-je en les présentant.

« Arrête Bella, trop de compliment ça me gêne. » dit-il amusé puis s'adressa à Emmett sur un ton joueur. « Salut mec, Bella m'a dit que t'aimais bien parier. »

**Oh oh, ça sentait le pari à plein nez. Ils vont bien s'entendre tous les deux.**

« Ouais, et elle m'a dit que toi aussi. » répondit-il sur le même ton que mon frère.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Je le sens aussi. » dit-il en lui tapant dans la main.

« Bon, ça suffit vous deux. En cours. » intervint Rosalie.

« Et plus vite que ça. » continua Summer.

« A vos ordres ! » dirent Brendan et Emmett en même temps en faisant le salut de l'armée.

**Ils éclatèrent de rire et partirent en direction de leur salle de classe.**

« Ils vont plus se lâcher. » dit Amy.

« T'en fais pas, je suis sûr que Summer et Rosalie trouveront de bons arguments pour les séparer de temps en temps. » dis-je amusé.

**Amy et Summer avaient sport toutes les deux même si elles n'étaient pas dans la même classe et se dirigeaient donc vers le gymnase. Jason, Rosalie, Jasper et moi nous dirigeâmes vers notre cours de math. Jasper m'apprit qu'Alice et Edward avaient eux aussi sport. Arrivés dans notre classe, je m'assis à la table du fond avec Rosalie et mon frère à celle de devant avec Jasper. Les deux heures de cours se passaient tranquillement et nous discutions tout en suivant le cours. C'était tout le temps les mêmes choses répétées pour la centième fois au moins pour nous. **

**La cloche sonna à quinze heures et nous allions au parking car il n'y avait plus cours. En chemin, Rosalie me complimenta pour ma tenue.**

« En tout cas Bella, tu as de meilleurs goûts vestimentaires qu'avant, je veux dire du temps où tu étais humaine. » me dit-elle.

« Merci. Et oui j'ai changé, en fait depuis que j'ai transformé Summer je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller. » répondis-je.

« Elle s'entendrait bien avec Alice. » me dis Jasper.

« Avant qu'elles fassent les boutiques ensemble il faut que Bella pardonnes à Alice, parce que Summer lui en veut à ta femme. » expliqua Jason.

**On arriva au parking et je m'appuyai sur ma voiture.**

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Summer est très protectrice envers moi et elle sait ce que représentait Alice pour moi. » répondis-je.

« Je vois. » dit tout simplement Jasper.

**Emmett et Brendan arrivèrent en train de rire. Et voilà, mon frère avait trouvé un nouveau partenaire pour faire des farces. Ça promet pour la suite. **

« Dites, vous pourriez emmenez Alice et Edward faire un tour ou aller chasser ce soir ? J'aimerai parler à Carlisle et Esmé. » demandai-je aux trois Cullen.

« Je vais proposer un shopping à Alice, elle ne refusera pas. » dit Rosalie.

**Je m'en doutais qu'elle ne refuserait pas une virée shopping.**

« On emmènera Edward chasser. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'évacuer avec ce qu'il a vu à midi à la cafète. » rigola Emmett.

« Elle a fait le même coup ce matin en cours d'histoire. » dit Jasper sur le même ton.

**On éclata de rire et je leur donnais mon numéro de téléphone pour qu'ils me préviennent de leur départ pour que je puisse aller parler à Carlisle et Esmé. Je leur demandais aussi de ne pas penser à notre conversation quand Edward sera là, ce qu'ils me promirent de faire. Mes sœurs arrivèrent en même temps qu'Alice et Edward. Je montais dans ma voiture avec ma famille et démarrais en trombe, direction la maison. **

**Oups ! J'ai oublié d'appeler Jake. Il va me tuer. Je me garais devant chez moi et nous rentrons à l'intérieur. Nos parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Ils travaillaient tous les deux au lycée et à l'université de Seattle. Nous montons chacun dans nos chambres et j'appelais Jake.**


	14. Pardonne-nous - 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Le prochain chapitre, je sais que je vais rajouter des choses donc il vous faudra être **_**très **_**patient(e)s… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella : **_

**Je me suis installée à mon bureau pour faire mes devoirs que je finissais en cinq minutes les exercices maths qui étaient vraiment très simple. En même toi, aller continuellement à l'école et réapprendre sans cesse les mêmes choses faciliter les choses. Avoir une mémoire photographique aussi… Une fois finit, je pris mon portable, m'assis sur mon grand lit et composais le numéro de Jake. Après trois tonalités il décrocha.**

_« Allô ? »_

« Salut Jake. »

_« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A NE PAS ME DONNER DE NOUVELLES APRES TON DEPART DE LA MAISON HIER. »_

**Ouah il était vraiment en pétard. Heureusement que je n'étais plus humaine sinon je serai devenue sourde. Je ramenais le téléphone à l'oreille.**

« Désolé Jake, j'ai complètement oublié de te rappeler en rentrant. Et je ne m'appelle plus _Swan_ mais _Carter_ mon nounours. »

_« Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? Tu nuis à mon image de loup. »_

« C'est vrai, y a que Leah qui peut t'appeler comme ça. »

_« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »_

« On se dit tout avec Leah. D'ailleurs dis lui de passer me voir demain après les cours, je dois me débarrasser de quelques affaires, et je suis sûre qu'ils lui plairont, et à toi aussi j'imagine. »

_« T'as de la chance que je ne peux pas rester fâché trop longtemps avec toi. » _

« Je sais. Bon voilà t'es rassuré. Je n'ai pas fais de bêtises. Juste déraciner deux ou trois arbres et tuer un ours. »

_« Ça va je suis soulagé. Je dois te laisser, ma tigresse m'attend et je n'oublierai de lui transmettre ton message. Elle va sauter de joie. »_

« J'en suis sûre. Allez amuses-toi bien et embrasses les autres pour moi. »

_« Ce sera fait. A plus Bella. »_

« A plus. Ciao. »

**Je raccrochais avant de poser mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet. Je pris mon livre fétiche, **_**« Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent ». **_**Je repris ma lecture quand au bout de dix minutes, je reçu un texto de la part de Rosalie. Elle me prévenait qu'elle partait à l'instant au centre commercial à Port Angeles avec Alice et que les garçons avaient emmenés Edward chasser assez loin de la maison. Je pris mes clés et mon portable et descendis. Je vis Brendan et Summer tendrement enlacés dans le canapé en train de regarder un film d'horreur. Comme si il n'y en avait pas assez dans notre vie. Je leur dis que j'allais voir Carlisle et Esmé et partit dans le garage où Amy était sous le capot de sa BMW. Jason lui servait de cric tout en lui passant les outils qu'elle demandait. Je leur dis la même chose qu'aux autres et montais dans ma Porsche en direction de la villa des Cullen. **

**Je mis à peine deux minutes et une fois arrivée, je descendis après coupé le contact, puis, je m'avançai vers la porte en stressant encore plus. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de frapper trois petits coups sur la porte. A peine deux secondes après avoir frappé, la porte s'ouvrit et Esmé eut un hoquet de surprise en me voyant.**

« Bella ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Pas que je ne sois pas contente de te voir mais je suis juste surprise. » me dit-elle.

« Il faut que je vous parle, et à Carlisle aussi. » expliquai-je.

« Carlisle n'est pas encore là mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Entre je t'en prie. » me dit-elle avec un sourire.

**J'entrais dans la maison et elle m'invita dans le salon. Elle s'assit et je m'installais près d'elle. Aussitôt les souvenirs m'envahirent mais je les refoulais dans un coin de ma tête. J'y repenserais une autre fois.**

« Je suis désolé d'avoir agît comme je l'ai fais. Je n'aurais pas dû. Alors voilà, je m'excuse. » dis-je simplement.

« Oh Bella, ce n'est rien. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. » m'avoua-t-elle.

« C'est exactement ce qu'ils m'ont dit. » lui dis-je.

« Qui ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, disons qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée j'ai eu une petite discussion avec trois des vôtres. » répondis-je.

« Je vois. Est-ce qu'il ne s'agirait pas de Rose, Emmett et Jasper par hasard ? » questionna-t-elle en souriant.

« Exactement. Vous êtes très perspicace Esmé. » dis-je amusée.

« On me le dit souvent. » ria-t-elle.

**Elle me prit dans ses bras et je la serrai très fort à mon tour. Même si j'avais ma mère adoptive depuis longtemps et que je l'aimais plus que tout, Esmé m'avait manquée. Elle me relâcha et me détailla.**

« Tu es magnifique Bella. Tu étais déjà très belle étant humaine mais là, tu es sublime. » me dit-elle.

« Faut pas exagérer Esmé, et puis, tout le mérite revient à Summer. C'est grâce à elle. » dis-je.

**Nous continuons à discuter tranquillement quand on entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Je reconnu le moteur de la Mercedes de Carlisle car mon père avait la même. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et en entrant dans le salon, Carlisle s'arrêta net en me voyant. La surprise se lit sur son visage, tout aussi évidente que celle d'Esmé quelques minutes auparavant.**

« Bonjour Carlisle. » dis-je en me levant.

« Bella, quelle bonne surprise. Que nous vaut cette visite ? » demanda-t-il.

« Demander pardon » avouai-je en haussant les épaules et en souriant.

**Il sourit en retour et il s'avança vers moi en ouvrant les bras. Je m'y engouffrais sans hésiter et profitais de ce moment. Au bout de quelques secondes dans les bras de mon second père – ou plutôt de mon troisième père étant donné que William était arrivé au moment de ma vie où j'en avais le plus besoin - je me reculais et souriais. J'avais enfin retrouvé une partie de ma famille perdue. **

« Bella, je pense que tu devrais avoir une conversation avec Alice. Elle s'en veut beaucoup tu sais. » me dit Carlisle.

« Ah ouais ? Et bien va falloir qu'elle m'explique parce que moi je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a put lui obéir et ne pas m'appeler. » dis-je en retenant un sanglot.

« Oh Bella, elle le voulait, vraiment. Et puis Edward était tout aussi malheureux après notre départ. » avoua Esmé.

« Parce que je ne l'étais pas moi ? Je me suis reconstruite grâce à Jacob et à la meute et je suis heureuse maintenant. Je sais qu'on va devoir parler à un moment donner mais il va attendre. Je vais un peu m'amuser comme j'ai dis aux autres. » expliquai-je.

« Tu vas t'amuser ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda Carlisle, intrigué.

« Disons que je vais le torturer à ma façon, avec l'approbation d'Emmett, Rose et Jasper. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus sinon il le lirait en vous. » répondis-je avec un sourire en coin. « Et euh, vous pourrez éviter de penser à notre conversation ? Comme ça il ne saura pas ce que je manigance. » rajoutai-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas. On pensera à autre chose. » me rassura Carlisle.

**Esmé acquiesça. Nous continuâmes de discuter quelques minutes quand je reçu un texto de Jasper et Rosalie en me disant qu'ils arriveraient dans dix minutes. Je dis alors au revoir à Carlisle et Esmé et avant de partir, j'écris un mot à l'attention d'Alice et le remis à Esmé en lui demandant de bien le lui remettre. Elle accepta et ils m'accompagnèrent à ma voiture. Je les pris dans mes bras et les quittèrent à regret. Je montais dans ma voiture et rentrais chez moi. **

**Une fois arrivée, Amy travaillait encore sur sa voiture avec Jason dans le garage alors je rentrais dans le salon et cette fois, Brendan jouait à la X-Box et Summer était avec ma mère dans le jardin en train de s'occuper des plantes. J'allais embrasser ma mère et lui dis que j'attendais la visite d'Alice afin de m'expliquer avec elle. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le bureau de mon père, frappa et après avoir été autorisée à entrer, j'ouvris la porte et alla embrasser mon père qui était en train de corriger des copies. J'allais ensuite dans ma chambre et ouvris mon dressing en triant les vêtements que je donnerais à Leah le lendemain en attendant l'arrivée d'Alice.**


	15. Amitiée retrouvée

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Le voilà enfin, je suis désolé de la coureté mais je n'y peux rien, désolé. La fiction est écrite en entier depuis des années mais je dois reprendre certains endroits pour la faire coordonner avec Tirer Un Trait Sur Son Passé !**

**Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Alice :**_

**Une fois arrivée à la maison, je montais directement dans ma chambre. J'étais trop triste car Bella ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole. J'étais en train de regarder à travers la grande fenêtre vitrée quand je sentis les bras de mon mari entourer ma taille. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et y déposa un doux baiser. Je savais qu'il s'entait ma peine mais il ne me dit rien. Il frotta son nez contre mon oreille et me susurra **_**« Je t'aime » **_**tendrement. Je ne pu réprimer un sourire et je me collais un peu plus contre lui. Nous restâmes comme ça quelques minutes, quand Rosalie entra dans la chambre.**

« Toc toc... Alice, ça te dit une petite virée shopping à Port Angeles. » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi pas ! » dis-je sans grande conviction.

**J'embrassais tendrement mon mari, qui avait prévu une partie de chasse avec Emmett, et ils voulaient emmener Edward. Je pris mon sac à main et suivit Rosalie qui envoya un texto rapidement à je ne sais qui. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Les garçons venaient de partir pour leur chasse, et je suivis ma sœur au garage. On prit sa nouvelle Lamborghini et, direction Port Angeles. **

**Nous y restions environs deux heures. Deux heures durant lesquelles je ne fis que quelques achats contrairement à ma sœur qui dévalisa la moitié des boutiques. Je n'aimais plus autant faire les magasins depuis que nous avions quitté Bella autrefois. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à elle et Rosalie le remarqua. Elle s'approcha et me prit par le bras en me disant :**

« T'en fais pas Alice, elle te pardonnera, j'en suis sûre. »

« Tu crois ça ? » demandai-je sans vraiment y croire.

« Mais oui, fais moi confiance. » dit-elle avec le sourire.

**Je lui souris, pleine d'espoir. On décida de rentrer et après avoir rangé nos achats dans la voiture, je rentrais dans la voiture côté passager en attendant ma sœur. Elle monta quelques secondes après et démarra en trombe pour rentrer chez nous. Arrivée à la maison, elle garait la voiture dans le garage. Nous sortons en récupérant nos affaires et montons dans nos chambres. Je rangeai mes affaires dans mon dressing quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. J'allais ouvris et je vis Esmé qui me souriait. Bizarre ! Elle montait rarement dans ma chambre, surtout avec un sourire pareil. Je la fis entrer et elle me tendit un bout de papier. Je le pris et le lis silencieusement.**

_**Alice,**_

_**Je dois te parler alors viens à la maison pour qu'on discute tranquillement.**_

_**Bella.**_

**J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortis. S'ils le pouvaient, mes yeux sortiraient de là où ils étaient. Je n'en revenais pas, Bella voulait qu'on discute. Je regardais ma mère qui avait toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Je souris à mon tour et la pris dans mes bras tout en laissant échapper quelques sanglots. Elle me dit tout bas de vite y aller sans y penser pour qu'Edward n'entende rien car il était déjà de retour. Je pris mon sac, mon portable et mes clés et sortis en courant si vite de ma chambre que je faillis renverser Emmett et mon Jasper. Je les entendais rire. Ils devaient sûrement savoir et j'allais leur dire deux mots plus tard. Je montais dans ma voiture et j'allais chez Bella. **

**J'arrivais en deux minutes et une fois arrivée, j'eus un petit moment de panique mais me repris très vite en pensant à ma possible réconciliation avec ma meilleure amie. Ma sœur. Je sortis de ma voiture, m'avança vers la porte et n'eus pas le temps de frapper qu'elle s'ouvrit sur…. Summer. Oh non. Elle me détestait carrément celle-là. **

« Salut ! » me dit-elle normalement.

« Salut ! Euh…. Bella… » bégayai-je.

**Elle me faisait carrément flipper même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer son style vestimentaire.**

« Je sais, elle nous a prévenu que tu devais venir. Et Brendan t'as vu arriver. Entre ! » me dit-elle en me laissant passer.

**J'entrais et cherchais Bella des yeux.**

« Elle est dans sa chambre. Suis-moi. » m'informa-t-elle.

**Je la suivis jusqu'au deuxième étage et elle s'arrêta devant une porte.**

« Voilà, c'est là. Et sache que je ne te déteste pas. Je suis juste déçue de ton comportement envers elle par le passé, c'est tout. Si elle te pardonne, on pourra parler mode toutes les deux. C'est déjà quelque chose qu'on a commun. » m'avoua-t-elle.

**Elle me sourit et redescendit dans le salon. Je soufflais un bon coup et toqua doucement à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Bella, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval assez haute, deux mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux, et un cintre avec une très belle veste en daim marron à la main.**

« Salut ! Entre je t'en prie. » me dit-elle sans rien laisser paraître.

**J'entrais dans sa chambre et je reconnu tout de suite les goûts de Bella. Elle était très grande, bleue marine et blanche. Des étagères remplis de livres et de CD, une très belle chaîne hi-fi et… hein ? Un immense lit à baldaquin avec des tonnes de fringues dessus. Je ne connaissais pas ce côté-là chez elle. Je ne savais pas si je devais entamer la conversation ou la laisser commencer. Elle se mit à plier les vêtements sur son lit et à les ranger dans une grande caisse.**

« Ça va Alice ? » me demanda-t-elle ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

« Oh euh, oui. Ça va. Pourquoi ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Tu étais ailleurs. J'ai cru que t'avais une vision. » dit-elle.

« Oh, non. Je n'avais pas de vision. Je… réfléchissais. Euh, tu vas faire quoi de tous ces vêtements ? Tu ne comptes pas les jeter quand même ? » demandai-je à moitié choquée.

« Non, t'en fais pas. Je vais les donner à Leah. Hier j'ai acheté de quoi refaire ma garde-robe. » répondit-elle amusée.

« Ah, c'était pour toi tous ses sacs ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, chaque année c'est la même chose, et puis avec Summer je n'ai pas le choix. » répondit-elle.

« Elle doit être comme moi alors. » tentai-je.

« Elle est pire que toi niveau fringue, crois-moi ! » me dit-elle.

« Bon, tu voulais me parler ? » exposai-je.

« Oui, pourquoi t'es parti sans me dire au revoir ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je t'assure que je voulais te dire au revoir Bella, on le voulait tous, mais Edward ne nous a pas laissé le choix. On a dû partir sans regarder derrière nous. » répondis-je en toute sincérité.

« Tu as écouté Edward lorsqu'il t'a demandé de ne pas me surveiller ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Non Bella, même si certaines fois je ne contrôlais pas mes visions, je tentais à plusieurs reprises de savoir comment t'allais. » expliquai-je. « Tu disparaissais de mes radars sans que je puisse l'expliquer, mais tu devais être avec les Quileute puisque je ne les vois pas. Et si tu es bien un bouclier, ça explique pourquoi je ne te voyais plus, tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache que tu as été transformé. »

« J'étais trop en colère pour ça ! » m'avoua-t-elle.

« Et je te comprends Bella, j'étais en colère contre Edward quand je t'ai cru morte. Mes visions n'avaient pas de sens. Un coup je te voyais en vie, et la seconde d'après plus rien. Avoir vu ta tombe nous a tous pétrifié, on s'en voulait tellement. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi Bella, je n'ai jamais voulu partir sans te faire mes adieux. » dis-je en lui ouvrant mon cœur.

« Tu dis ne pas être responsable de ce départ et je te crois, mais il va falloir te rattraper. Huit décennies c'est très long ! » me dit-elle.

« Je ferais ce qu'il faut. » dis-je avant de lui tendre la main. « Amies ? »

« Amies ! » dit-elle en me serrant la main.

**Elle me surprit en m'attirant dans ses bras. C'était bon de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Je lui rendis son étreinte…**

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué Alice ! » me dit-elle.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Bella. » retournai-je.

« Allez… » dit-elle en mettant fin à cette étreinte. « Je dois finir de trier tout ça. Tu me donnes un coup de main ? »

« Oh que oui ! » sautillai-je.

**Voilà comment j'avais retrouvé l'amitié de celle que je considérais comme ma sœur. A présent, il n'était plus question de la décevoir à nouveau, j'avais du pain sur planche et ça commençait dès maintenant. Il fallait d'abord que je me fasse accepter de sa famille…**


	16. La nouvelle Bella

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Je suis désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps à vous poster ce chapitre, mais je bossais sur un défi ces deux dernières semaines. Maintenant que ce défi et finit et posté, les post de cette fic seront plus régulières... A bientôt et bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**J'étais en colère contre Edward. Après le récit d'Alice ma colère contre lui était montée en flèche, encore plus que lors de la confrontation. Il allait en baver encore plus que ce que j'avais prévu mais avant, je devais faire part de mon plan à mes sœurs, Rosalie, Leah et mettre Alice dans la confidence. Je ne lui en avais pas parlé après notre réconciliation. J'appelais Leah afin de lui rappeler de venir demain… J'avais la drôle d'impression que je l'avais dérangé en pleine action avec Jake. Oh non faut que je m'enlève cette image de la tête. Pour ne plus y penser, j'envoyais un texto à Rosalie lui demandant de venir chez moi et elle me répondit qu'elle arrivait sur champ. Pendant que je laissais une Alice hystérique visiter mon dressing, je descendis afin d'accueillir Rosalie. J'étais sur perron de la porte quand une très belle Lamborghini Noire arriva en trombe et je reconnue tout de suite le goût luxueux de Rose. Elle sortit de la voiture et se jeta dans mes bras en riant. **

« Où est ma sœur ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Elle visite mon dressing » répondis-je amusée.

« Je vois. » dit-elle en riant. « C'est quoi ce bruit ? Quelqu'un fait de la mécanique ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux presque brillants.

« Ouais, c'est Amy. C'est notre mécano personnel. » dis-je en souriant.

« Enfin une fille avec qui je vais pouvoir parler mécanique. » me dit-elle surexcitée.

« Ce sera pour plus tard, pour l'instant tu me suis avant qu'Alice ne détruise mon dressing. » expliquai-je en riant.

**Elle se mit à rire et me suivit jusque dans ma chambre en saluant au passage mes parents, Summer et Brendan. On arriva dans ma chambre et j'entendis un cri hystérique en provenance de ma penderie. Rosalie éclata de rire et moi avec car Summer réagissait pareil quand on faisait les boutiques. On entra à l'intérieur et Alice se planta devant moi avec mes nouveaux escarpins Guess.**

« Bella, où t'as eu ces merveilles ? » me demanda-t-elle en me faisant sa fameuse moue qui ne résistait à personne.

« A Seattle. Je les aie achetés hier avec Amy. On a dévalisé le magasin. Soixante paires. » avais-je normalement.

« SOIXANTE PAIRES. » avaient-elles criées en même temps.

**Ayant laissé la porte de ma chambre ouverte, Summer et Brendan débarquèrent dans mon dressing et éclatèrent de rire en voyant Alice avec mes chaussures neuves à la main et devant la tête qu'elle faisait avec Rosalie.**

« Vous devriez voir vos têtes les filles. » dit Brendan en se tenant les côtes.

« Pourquoi elles ont hurlées ? » demanda Summer en se calmant.

« Parce que je leur ai dit le nombre de paires qu'on a acheté avec Amy hier. » répondis-je en riant.

« Bon, ça parle mode alors je vais vous laisser entre filles et je vais aller voir la fin du match des Mariners. J'ai parié cent dollar avec Emmett sur leur victoire contre les Lakers. » nous dit-il avant de sortir.

« On dirait qu'il s'est trouvé un nouveau copain. » dit Summer.

« A qui le dis-tu. » répondit Rosalie.

« Dès demain je vais m'acheter une paires de ces merveilles. » dit Alice toute excitée.

« Et si on allait plutôt à New York ce week-end ? Amy sera de la partie j'en suis sûre. On prendra chacune notre voiture et je demanderai à Leah de nous accompagner. » proposai-je.

« C'est une super idée. Je vais tout de suite en parler avec Amy. » acquiesça Summer.

« Vous êtes partantes les filles ? » demandai-je en me retournant vers Alice et Rose.

« Oui ! » dirent-elles en chœurs.

« Parfait. Je vais envoyer un texto à Leah parce que quand je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure je crois que je l'ai dérangée en plein action avec Jake. Hou, faut que je m'enlève ça de la tête. » dis-je en frissonnant.

**Les filles éclatèrent de rires et Summer partit rejoindre Amy au garage tandis que j'envoyais un SMS à Leah pour le week-end à New York. Summer revint en disant qu'Amy était aussi partante et je la chargeai de raconter le plan aux filles. Elles étaient à cent pour cent avec moi et elles me promirent de penser à autre chose en la présence de ce cher Edward. Leah me répondit et elle aussi était partante pour ce week-end. Ce sont les garçons qui ne vont pas être content. Un week-end sans leurs femmes, ils vont s'ennuyer. Quoi que, je pense que Brendan et Emmett trouveront de quoi s'occuper. **

**Pendant qu'Alice visitait tous les recoins de mon dressing, je montrais mes albums photos à Rosalie. Je lui montrais l'album réservait à mes délires avec mes sœurs qui consistaient à se prendre en photo dans les magasins pendant que nous essayions les vêtements. Ensuite le book qu'elles m'ont fait dû à tous nos achats, on se regroupait dans ma chambre et elles me prenaient en photos dans chaque tenus. Alice nous avait rejoint et avait regardé le reste du book avec nous. Je leur montrais ensuite mon énorme album personnel où il y avait des photos qui remontaient du temps où j'étais humaine, avec toute la meute. Les photos des différents mariages des anciens : Sam & Emily, Jared & Kim, Quil & Claire et Paul & Rachel ainsi que les photos de leurs bébés – le tout m'ayant été envoyé par Jake et Leah car à chacun de ces évènements, j'étais dans un autre paus. Rosalie craquait en les voyants. Je leur montrais la petite Isabella, la fille de Kim et Jared, qui portait mon prénom et je leur expliquais qu'elle lui avait donné ce nom dû à notre amitié avant mon départ de Forks. Si elles avaient pût pleurer je crois que mon lit serait trempé. Venait ensuite les photos de Jake et Leah qui n'étaient pas encore mariés car ils voulaient que je sois présente avec toute ma famille. Celles d'Embry et Seth faisant les fous. Ensuite, les photos de mes voyages après ma transformation, Londres, ville de ma rencontre avec Amy, Liverpool où nous avions trouvés Brendan, Paris pour Summer, et Vancouver où nous avions rencontrés nos parents et qu'Amy avait fait rentrer Jason dans nos vies. Elles furent étonnées de mon changement vestimentaire mais étaient ravies quand je leur disais que je serai toujours partante pour une virée shopping avec elle. Vint ensuite les photos de mariages de mes frères et sœurs. Elles poussèrent un cri de joie en voyant les robes de mariées et des demoiselles d'honneurs. Pour les deux mariages j'étais la demoiselle d'honneur avec l'autre sœur. Elles me félicitèrent pour les deux robes que je portais lors des deux cérémonies et trouvèrent les robes de mariées sublimes. **

**Summer et Amy nous avaient rejointes et Rosalie et Amy se sont tout de suite mises à parler voiture. Les heures passèrent et vers minuit Rose et Alice décidèrent de rentrer se préparer pour le lycée et me dirent de m'habiller sexy pour faire baver Edward. Ce que je promis et Summer leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter car maintenant je savais très bien accorder mes tenues. Rosalie me conseilla quand même de me lisser les cheveux et de ne pas les attacher, ce que les autres approuvèrent. J'acquiesçai en riant et les raccompagnai à leurs voitures. Alice me serra fort dans ses bras et me remercia de lui avoir pardonné. Je ris et Rose se joignit à nous. Après quelques secondes elles montèrent dans leurs voitures et partirent chez elles. Je remontais dans ma chambre et fermais la porte à clé afin de me préparer. Je pris une douche, me sécha rapidement, lissai mes cheveux et me maquillai légèrement. J'allais ensuite dans mon dressing et m'habilla. Je mis ma veste en cuir, pris mes affaires et rejoignis les autres en bas. Les filles m'attendaient déjà et approuvaient ma tenue. Une jupe noire mi-longue, une tunique sans manche rouge et une paire de bottes à talons… des bottes en cuir !**

**Amy prit une photo avec mon portable et j'envoyais la photo à Rosalie. Elle m'envoya un texto quelques secondes plus tard en me disant qu'elle approuvait elle aussi à cent pour cent et Alice encore plus. Mes frères arrivèrent et sifflèrent. Brendan ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire mais il se prit une claque derrière la tête par Summer. Nous montons toutes les trois dans ma voiture pendant que les garçons prirent la Jeep de Brendan. Nous partons au lycée avec beaucoup d'avance car nous avions rendez-vous avec les autres mais sans Edward. D'après Rosalie il arriverait cinq minutes avant le début des cours. Bien. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pensés à rien en sa présence. Nous arrivâmes au lycée et il y avait la Lamborghini de Rose et la Vanquish de Jasper. **

**C'est parti pour une journée… haute en émotion !**


	17. Discussions

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Un chapitre court mais sympathique, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses... Préparez-vous à rire pour le chapitre 17, que je posterais dans la semaine, et merci encore à vous toutes qui me suivaient avec toujours autant de fidélité !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Rosalie :**_

**Nous venions de rentrer chez nous avec Alice et nous montions directement nous préparer pour les cours. J'optais pour un jean noir avec un pull moulant rouge assorti d'une ceinture noir et pour finir, mes chaussures Gucci. Je me maquillais et ondulais mes cheveux quand Emmett entra dans notre chambre. Il me donna un doux baiser, qui me fit sourire, puis il fila s'habiller. Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain il me fallut tout mon self-control pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il était à tomber avec son jean, son haut gris et sa veste en cuir. Je le regardais avec envie mais il était déjà l'heure de partir. J'attrapais mes affaires pour les cours puis nous descendions au garage où Jasper y était déjà, habillé très classe comme à son habitude. Il portait un jean délavé, une chemise bleu marine avec un pull blanc par-dessus et ses All Stars blanches. Alice arriva peu après. Elle portait des collants noirs avec une jupe mi-longue bleue, un pull moulant noir et une ceinture autour de la taille de la même couleur que la jupe, et ses chaussures Louboutins Noires. Je reçu un texto. C'était Bella qui m'avait envoyé une photo de la tenue qu'elle portait aujourd'hui. Je lâchai un cri de surprise et la montrais à Alice qui s'était approché de moi pour savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Elle était autant ravie que moi de sa tenue. Je répondis à Bella en lui disant que j'approuvais sa tenue. Les garçons voulaient savoir mais nous refusions de leur répondre. Ils verront bien un fois arrivée au lycée. **

**Nous prîmes ma Lamborghini avec Alice et les garçons prirent la Vanquish de Jasper. Edward avait décidé de nous rejoindre plus tard. Il allait avoir une sacrée surprise tout à l'heure. Nous arrivions avec trente minutes d'avance et nous attendions Bella et sa famille qui devait nous rejoindre. Deux minutes après notre arrivée, nous vîmes arriver la Porsche de Bella et un Hummer gris métallisé. Mon homme ne lâchait plus le véhicule des yeux. Il avait le même mais en bleu. Ils sortirent de leurs voitures et je vis Emmett et Jasper écarquiller les yeux devant la tenue de Bella. Imaginez un peu la tête d'Edward plus tard !**

_**Point de vue de Brendan :**_

**Nous venions d'arriver au lycée et nous vîmes les Cullen. Emmett et Jasper avaient les yeux gros comme des crapauds en voyant Bella sortirent de sa voiture. C'était à mourir de rire. Pour les sortir de leur état de béatitude, je décidai qu'il était temps pour Emmett de me remettre mon dû.**

« Emmett, envoie les cent dollar que tu me dois. Les Mariners ont gagnés et toi t'as perdu ton pari. » dis-je en tendant ma main droite vers lui afin de récupérer ma récompense.

**Il émit un grognement ce qui me fit encore plus rire. **

« T'as dû tricher et utiliser ton don pour savoir le résultat. » dit Amy.

« Même pas vrai. Et puis je ne triche jamais quand je fais un pari. » répondis-je.

« Il marque un point. » continua Jason.

« Ah, tu vois ? Je ne suis pas un tricheur, ou du moins pas avec Emmett. On est pareil lui et moi. » dis-je fier de moi.

« Ouais, vous avez la mentalité de gamins de quatorze ans. » dit ma femme en s'asseyant sur la capot de la voiture de Bella.

« Quoi ? » dis-je vexé.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle. » dit Rosalie.

« Hey, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? » dit Emmett autant vexé que moi.

**Les traîtres, ils se sont tous mis à rires. Résigné, Emmett me remit mes cent dollar que je mis dans ma poche et bien sûr, Bella fit un commentaire à sa façon.**

« Déjà un qui a récupéré les cent dollar qu'il a perdu avant-hier. Plus que trois. » dit Bella avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. On a perdu quatre cent dollar en tout alors inutile de le rappeler. » répliquai-je un peu énervé.

**Bella partit dans un fou rire et les Cullen me demandèrent d'expliquer alors je leur parlais de la course. Ils rejoignirent Bella dans son fou rire et moi je me suis mis à bouder dans mon coin en grognant, pas encore remis de mon énième défaite contre ma sœur. **

« Voyons Brendan, fais pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton Hummer ne fait pas le poids contre ma Porsche. » dit-elle en riant.

« Essaye avec….Emmett. On verra….laquelle des deux gagnera…vu qu'il a….la même caisse….que toi. » rajoutait Jasper en se tenant les côtes tellement il riait.

« Non mais allez-y, foutez-vous de ma gueule. » dis-je sarcastique.

« Oh allez mon amour, te vexes pas. On plaisante. » dit ma femme en s'approchant de moi et elle m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

**Seigneur comme j'aime cette femme.**

_**Point de vue d'Alice :**_

**Brendan se calma aussitôt lorsque Summer l'avait embrassé. On dirait Rose et Emmett. On s'était de nouveaux mis à discuter tous ensemble quand le parking commençait à se remplir. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur nous et ces regards voulaient dire toujours la même chose : jalousie et envie. Ça devait déborder d'hormones et le comportement de Jasper confirma mes pensées.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » lui demandai-je inquiète.

« Rien, à part que je vais finir par exploser avec tous ces adolescents en chaleur. » avait-il répondu en grognant.

« Et comme ça c'est mieux ? » avait demandé Bella.

**Jasper se détendit tout à coup et il la regarda, plein de reconnaissance.**

« Merci. » dit-il simplement.

« Y a pas de quoi. Souffle un bon coup t'es tranquille pour la journée. J'ai étendue le bouclier sur tout le lycée. Je n'ai bloqué que ton don seulement. Je suis quasi sûre que les pensées de ces jeunes gens plairont à ce cher Edward. » dit-elle, un peu sadique.

« Bella, tu deviens vraiment vicieuse. Tu crois que tu vas tenir jusqu'au bout à ce jeu-là ? » demandai-je.

« Oh que oui elle peut. Je l'ai vu. Edward va en baver le pauvre. » répondit Brendan à la place de Bella.

**Au lieu d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je boudais car je devais l'avouer, j'étais un peu jalouse de Brendan. Il pouvait voir le passé et moi non. Comme c'est frustrant.**

« Fais pas cette tête Alice. Je t'aiderai à développer ton pouvoir si tu veux. » me proposa-t-il gentiment.

« Merci, avec plaisir. » acceptai-je en sautillant.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Jason.

« C'est pire quand elle fait les magasins. » avait répondu Jasper.

« En parlant de magasins faut qu'on trouve le week-end idéal pour New York. » dis-je encore plus surexcitée.

« Comment ça le week-end pour New-York? » dirent les garçons en même temps.

**On éclata toutes de rires. Les garçons avaient répondus en même temps et en parfaite harmonie, c'est trop drôle. Bella se calma la première et leur répondit.**

« On s'est prévu un week-end shopping à New York, et Leah sera de la partie. Mais ne faites pas ces têtes les garçons. Un week-end sans femmes ça devrait vous faire plaisir. » dit-elle amusée.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Jason.

« Réfléchissez. Tout un week-end entre mecs. Ce qui veut dire regarder du sport à la télé, parier sur les victoires, chasser et autres conneries dont vous avez le secret mon cher frère. » répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Finalement je crois que ce week-end est un très bonne idée. » dit Brendan.

**Tous les garçons approuvèrent. Tu m'étonnes.**

_**Point de vue de Jason :**_

**Tout un week-end entre hommes, sans les filles pour nous tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment… Que demander de plus ? Seul hic, ma femme me manquera beaucoup mais bon, on se rattrapera à son retour. Pour l'instant, faut aller en cours. Je me dirigeai avec Jasper en cours de chimie pendant que mes deux sœurs avaient littérature avec Rose et Alice. Mon frère et ma femme avaient math avec Emmett. Nous entrâmes dans la salle, le prof n'était pas encore là. A notre entrée dans la classe, toutes les filles avaient les yeux rivés sur nous. Il vaudrait mieux pour elle que nos femmes ne sachent pas à quoi ces adolescentes pensent. Moi-même je ne le savais pas mais ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Heureusement que Bella avait bloquée le pouvoir de Jasper sinon, à peine le cours terminé il aurait emmené Alice dans un endroit tranquille. Je ris doucement à cette pensée et il me regardait en haussant les sourcils. Je lui expliquais à voix inaudible pour les humains et il ria à son tour. On s'installait au fond de la classe quand le prof arriva et commença son cours. Deux heures à mourir d'ennui. C'était vraiment trop simple pour nous. **

**Pour le prochain cours, nous nous dirigions vers la classe de dessin que nous avions en commun avec les autres. Je pris place dans un coin de la salle avec les garons et les filles s'installèrent de l'autre côté quand Edward arriva. Immédiatement je pensais à ce qu'il allait endurer de la journée, le pauvre. Il vint nous rejoindre et nous salua d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un bref **_**Salut**_**. Nous entendîmes des filles glousser et nous nous aperçûmes qu'il s'agissait de Bella et les autres. Ma farfelue de sœur avait un sourire en coin qui voulait dire qu'une chose : Edward allait en baver.**


	18. un cours pas comme les autres

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Dans ce chapitre, Edward va souffrir… mais pas comme vous le pensez… Attendez-vous à rire parce que personnellement j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce qui va suivre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour toutes vos reviews et pour votre fidélité !**

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Emmett :**_

**Edward venait d'arriver dans la classe. Il se dirigeait directement vers nous en nous saluant brièvement. Je dirais bien qu'il s'était levé du pied gauche, mais comme nous ne dormons jamais... Il prit place entre Jazz et moi. Nous jetions un regard aux filles qui étaient en train de rire et je me doutais bien du sujet. On allait bien se marrer. D'un seul coup j'entendis la voix de Jason raisonner dans ma tête. Jazz fut aussi surpris que moi.**

_« On se calme tous les deux, faut pas qu'Edward s'en aperçoive. » nous dit-il._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Jasper._

_« C'est mon pouvoir. Je suis télépathe et je fais aussi de la télékinésie. » poursuivit Jason._

_« Le réfectoire Emmett. Quand l'autre blondinet s'est prit son verre d'eau sur le pantalon le jour de la rentrée, c'était Jason. » dit Brendan._

_« Je vois. » dis-je simplement._

_« On va discuter comme ça tout le cours. Il n'y a qu'Edward qui n'est pas connecté avec nous. » expliqua Jason._

_« Merci frangin. » dit Bella._

_« Pas de quoi. T'as prévu quoi pour le cours ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Ah la la, si tu savais. » répondit-elle._

_« Ça va être chaud. » dit Summer._

_« Emmett, je t'en voudrais pas. » me dit ma Rose._

_« Toi non plus Jazz. » dit à son tour Alice._

_« Hein ? » _

**Nous nous étions exprimés ensemble Jazz et moi. Nous nous regardâmes de concert en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention d'Edward…**

_« Vous verrez. » avaient-elles dit simplement._

_« Que le spectacle commence. » dit Amy._

_« Pauvre Edward, je te plains mon grand. » ria Brendan._

_« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demandai-je, intrigué._

_« Vous verrez bien. » répondit Jason._

_« Le prof arrive. » avertit Brendan._

**Le prof entra, et Bella tira sa chaise pour s'asseoir, mais elle regardait en direction d'Edward. Ce dernier devait sentir un regard sur lui et il leva les yeux de la table qu'il fixait – allez savoir pourquoi - Il déglutit soudainement. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs. J'étais assez intrigué de savoir ce qu'il voyait – bien que je me doutais que c'était Bella… Je me retournais et me figeais, écarquillant les yeux. Bella venait de retirer sa veste en cuir et laisser apparaître sa tunique rouge. Je devais avouer que ma petite sœur était canon et qu'elle avait bien choisis sa tenue. Un bruit sourd retentit. J'éclatais de rire en voyant qu'un garçon venait d'atterrir le cul par terre après avoir raté sa chaise en voulant s'asseoir. Je ne fus pas le seul à rire. Mon frère et ceux de Bella étaient aussi fou de rire que moi. Les filles, elles, arboraient des sourires diaboliquement satisfaits. **

**Plusieurs élèves avaient les yeux figés sur la poitrine de Bella, y compris le prof qui avait fait tomber le paquet de feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains. C'est la première fois de ma longue vie que je trouvais le début d'un cours aussi intéressant. C'est vrai que la situation était comique. Les garçons de la classe n'arrivaient plus à regarder autre chose que Bella. Le prof – avec mal - reprit contenance difficilement et commença son cours. Tout le monde reportait son attention sur M. Carson qui essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer que pour ce premier cours, nous dessinerions ce qui nous viendrait à l'esprit. Le silence se fit et on n'entendait plus que le bruit des crayons sur nos feuilles. Mon pauvre Edward… Il avait vraiment du mal à détourner son regard de Bella. C'était super marrant de le voir dans cet état, même si je ne comprenais pas tellement la manœuvre de Bella, en dehors de le déstabiliser…**

_**Point de vue de Summer :**_

**Ma sœur était vraiment trop hot dans cette tenue. Le pauvre Edward avait du mal à rester droit tellement Bella débordait de sensualité. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur son dessin, mais entre deux coups de crayons il levait la tête vers Bella…**

_« Heureusement que son cœur ne bat plus sinon il aurait eut une crise cardiaque. » dit mon mari en riant._

_« Le pauvre. Bravo Bella mais faut mettre la barre encore plus haute. » continua Jason._

_« T'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai tout prévu. » répondit Bella._

_« Dites, on veut bien jouer le jeu mais on pourrait être dans la confidence quand même Jazz et moi. » bouda Emmett._

_« C'est vrai qu'on leur a pas expliqué. » dit Alice._

_« Alors ? » demanda Jasper._

**Je leur expliquai le plan et ils se mirent à rire doucement. Edward se redressa et regarda chacun de ses frères, qui se calmèrent pour ne rien laisser paraître.**

_« Vas-y Bella, achèves-le. On veut voir de quoi t'es capable. » pouffa Jasper._

_« Et surtout n'est pas peur de nous choquer. » continua Emmett._

_« Pas de problème. Je plains votre frère et croyez-moi, je ne craquerai pas la première. » répondit-elle._

_« On veut bien te croire. » dit Alice._

_« Rien qu'avec le coup de poing magistral que tu lui as mis l'autre jour… J'aurai jamais cru ça de toi. » poursuivit Rosalie._

_« Qu'est-il arrivé à la Bella timide et maladroite qu'on a connu ? » demanda Emmett._

_« Soixante-quinze-ans passé avec Brendan ont eu raisons d'elle. » répondit elle en riant._

_« Je t'aime aussi petite sœur. » dit mon mari._

_« Un petit défi les gars, ça vous tente ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Et c'est parti. » dis-je indignée._

_« Aucun problème. » répondirent Emmett et mon mari en même temps._

_« Je vous laisse le choix du défi. Je relève n'importe quoi. » dit ma sœur sur un ton joueur._

_« En plus d'aguicher Edward comme tu le fais à distance… » commença Emmett._

_« …Rajoutes-en. Provoque-le physiquement. » continua Brendan._

_« Genre, elle fait semblant de le coller ou autre ? » demanda Amy._

_« Exact. » dirent les deux joueurs._

_« Ça marche. » accepta Bella._

**Elle est cinglée. Je ne sais pas si elle va tenir longtemps en acceptant ce défi même si elle a beaucoup de volonté. On savait tous dans notre famille qu'elle aimait encore Edward, mais jusqu'om ce petit jeu va la mener ? **

_**Point de vue de Jasper :**_

**Alors là, Brendan et mon frère ont fait forts, et Bella a bien sûr accepté. Je plains vraiment mon pauvre frère. Heureusement que Bella a fait en sorte que mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas car je crois que je n'aurai pas tenu longtemps. Nous commencions à dessiner ce qui nous passait par la tête et personnellement, j'attendais de voir ce que Bella avait prévu pour Edward. Je sentis mon frère se raidir. Je jetais un œil vers lui. Il se pinçait le nez et évitait de regarder les filles mais c'était dur. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Bella qui avait commencé son petit jeu. Les filles étaient face à nous et Bella était carrément en face d'Edward. Elles se retenaient toute de rire devant la réaction de mon frère. Bella croisa ses jambes sous la table et rassembla ses cheveux sur le côté gauche et regardait mon frère dans les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure de manière, provocante. En plus elle portait une jupe, et lorsqu'elle a croisé les jambes, le vêtement s'était relevé et à ce moment-là j'ai entendu Edward déglutir. J'entendis un craquement et je vis qu'il avait cassé son crayon. J'éclatais de rire malgré moi…**

_« Le pauvre, t'y vas fort Bella. » dit Emmett._

_« Très sexy petite sœur, je suis fier de toi. » lui dit Brendan._

_« Heureusement que je ne ressens pas ses émotions. » expliquai-je._

_« Ça doit être pire si il entend les pensées des garçons de la classe. » pouffa Alice. _

_« Au fait Bella, il doit entendre nos pensées non ? Si tu bloques que le pouvoir de Jasper le sien doit fonctionner normalement. » demanda Rosalie._

_« Pas quand j'utilise le mien, je bloque directement le sien ce qui fait qu'il ne peut pas lire les pensées de ceux qui sont connectés avec moi. » expliqua Jason._

_« Ça c'est cool. Mais une fois la connexion coupé on devra penser à autre chose sinon il découvrira tout. » dit Emmett._

_« Je suis sûr que vous saurez à quoi penser. Pas vrai Brendan ? » dit Bella malicieusement._

**Il regarda sa femme en se mordant les lèvres avec sûrement une pensée perverse dans la tête. Facile à deviner étant donné qu'il est comme Emmett. Summer le regarda avec la même lueur dans les yeux que lui et elle mordit le bout de son crayon. Il déglutit et se cramponnait à sa table.**

_« A ce que je vois Edward n'est pas le seul à perdre tous ses moyens devant la femme qu'il aime. » dis-je amusé._

**On se mit tous à rire quand je vis Edward se prendre la tête dans les mains. Il était en train de devenir fou.**

_**Point de vue d'Amy :**_

**Le pauvre, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer avec ce que ma sœur lui faisait subir. Elle était parfaitement détendue. Elle dessinait tout en provocant Edward. Elle est vraiment très forte.**

_« Bravo Bella, je ne sais pas vraiment pas comment tu fais pour tenir, mais lui en tout cas il est au bord de l'évanouissement. » dis-je en riant._

_« Je continue ou j'en garde un peu pour le déjeuner ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Fais comme tu veux mais, à ta place, je le ménagerais… » lui conseillai-je._

**Elle fit mine de réfléchir en tapotant son crayon sur la table. Elle le posa puis ramena ses cheveux sur le côté, dégageant sa nuque. Du coin de l'œil je pouvais clairement voir qu'Edward, ainsi que tous les garçons de cette salle, lorgner sur le buste de ma sœur. Des bruits de chaise et des gloussements se firent entendre. En relevant la tête avec les autres, nous vîmes la totalité des garçons de la classe, ainsi que le prof déglutir péniblement en voyant la scène. Mon mari et mon frère se tenaient les côtes tellement ils riaient, pareil pour Emmett et Jasper. Avec les filles on se contentait de sourire tellement c'était comique. **

**La sonnerie retentit et annonça midi. On rangea nos affaires et nous rendîmes nos travaux au prof en sortant de la classe. Quand Bella lui tendit sa feuille, elle lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil. Il avait faillit tomber à la renverse. Jason informa Bella qu'Edward était déjà sortit et elle se mit à rire. Nous sortions tous, et nous le vîmes adossé à un casier en se pinçant le nez mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était le casier de ma chère sœur. Se retournant vers Emmett et mon frère, elle leur fit un clin d'œil entendu et se dirigea ensuite vers Edward.**

_« Admirez le travail les garçons. » nous dit-elle par la pensée._

**Mon mari vint me prendre dans ses bras et il coupa la connexion télépathique. Bella commença à parler à Edward.**

« Euh, tu peux te pousser un peu Edward, c'est mon casier. » dit-elle avec une voix très suave.

« Oh, euh…oui…désolé. Je...euh…vas-y… euh... » bégaya-t-il en se poussant légèrement.

« Merci. » dit-elle en continuant de le provoquer.

**Elle ouvrit lentement son casier et posa ses affaires dedans. Elle le referma et effleura – en le faisant exprès - le bras d'Edward. Celui-ci se figea.**

« Oups. Désolé. » dit-elle faussement désolée.

« C'est…ri…rien. Euh… » balbutia-t-il.

« Tu viens Bella. On va au réfectoire. » avait dit Rose en se rapprochant d'eux.

**Elle lui tendit le bras et Bella le prit en lançant un clin d'œil aguicheur à Edward qui faillit tomber en arrière. J'embrassai mon mari qui se retenait de rire et suivit les filles avec Summer et Alice. Les garçons nous rejoignirent plus tard une fois qu'Edward sera calmé. Enfin, s'il y arrivait…**


	19. Le supplice d'Edward

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Comme son titre l'indique, Edward va souffrir encore plus. Mouahhahhaaa le pauvre, il va vraiment être… à l'étroit. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre de son POV et je vous dis à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre, qui est DEJA ECRIT !

* Petit rappel : Ne me pressez pas pour écrire la suite elle est déjà écrite et complète… Je fais simplement des modifications !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward :**_

**C'est quoi ce délire ? **

**Je venais de passer les deux heures les plus éprouvantes de toute ma longue vie de vampire. Bella est vraiment trop sexy. Je n'ai pas cessé de me perdre dans son bustier et son cou. Je rêvais de pouvoir à nouveau glisser mes doigts dans sa chevelure brune. Je n'aspirais qu'à sentir l'odeur de sa peau et à goûter ses lèvres. Elle m'avait tant manqué et je savais, j'avais conscience que je me suis comporté comme le dernier des crétins quatre-vingt ans plus tôt… et je le regrettais amèrement…**

**Et Bella me le faisait payer chère. Elle se comportait d'une façon très… sensuelle, et c'était dur pour moi de me maîtriser. J'ai peut-être plus d'un siècle, je suis tout de même un homme… Tout le cours de dessin, Bella n'avait cessé de m'aguicher. Oui je le prenais pour moi, sinon pourquoi se comportait-elle de cette façon ? Son attitude m'avait presque rendu fou. Mon don m'a rendu fou. L'attitude de ma Bella avait provoqué chez ces êtres humains en pleine puberté un torrent d'hormones et de pensées salaces, d'ailleurs je me demandais comment Jasper avait fait pour tenir le coup… Le bouclier ! Bella devait sans doute bloquer son pouvoir. Mince, elle était forte, mais j'ignorais si je pouvais tenir longtemps. A ce rythme-là, ou Bella y mettait fin en arrêtant son petit jeu, ou bien je partirais. **

**Je me souvins de son pantalon en cuir et de son décolleté rose de la veille. Cette tenue m'avait plus que troublé. Une tenue qui lui allait divinement bien et dont je me souvenais dans les moindres détails. Je ne suis pas arrivé à suivre le cours entièrement tellement je ne la lâchais plus du regard. Cette façon qu'elle avait de se mordre la lèvre me donner envie de…. Non Edward arrêtes-tu délires. Le cours terminé, je suis sortis presque en courant de la salle pour m'adosser au premier casier sur mon chemin. Manque de chance, c'était celui de Bella. Je le regrettais à la seconde même où elle prit ma direction puis me demander de lui laisser la place d'une façon très… sensuelle. Et merde Edward reprends-toi. . Je restais seul avec mes frères et ceux de Bella. Ils se retenaient de rire… **_**Bande d'enfoirés, pensai-je. **_**Et bien sûr, lourd comme il est, Emmett fit un commentaire dont lui seul en a le secret.**

« Alors frangin, la vue t'a plu ? Pas trop perturbé par le spectacle ? » dit-il avant d'éclater de rire, suivit des autres.

**Je me contentais de grogner.**

« Oh la, calmes-toi frérot. Pas la peine de sortir tes crocs. Quoi que les pensées des garçons du lycée doivent encore plus t'énerver. » dit Jasper en riant encore plus.

« En tout cas, je dois avouer que ma petite sœur a fait fort. Même le prof a dû fantasmer grave sur elle. Ça aurait pût se transformer en orgie romaine. » continua Brendan en tapant dans la main d'Emmett.

**Comme si un seul ne suffisait pas voilà qu'Emmett a trouvé son double. L'horreur !**

« Allez viens, les filles nous attendent à la cafétéria. » me dit Jason.

**Je soupirais de frustration bien malgré moi. **

**Une fois arrivée à la cafète, je m'arrêtais net sur le seuil. Je la voyais à notre table avec ses sœurs et les miennes, en train de rire. Elle avait enlevée sa veste en cuir et avait attachée ses cheveux avec un crayon. Quelques mèches s'en échappaient. Oh non, je ne vais pas tenir.**

« Désolé les gars, il faut que je prenne l'air. » annonçai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ah oui je vois, Bella. » dit Brendan un sourire en coin.

« Bon faut que j'y aille. » dis-je avant de me précipiter dehors.

**Je m'éloignais le plus possible, pénétrant dans la forêt jusqu'à ne plus entendre une seule pensée de ces adolescents en chaleur. J'arrivais à cet endroit même où j'avais montré à Bella ma vraie nature la première fois, le jour où elle avait démasquée ce que j'étais réellement. Je me suis laissé choir sur un tronc d'arbre avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains. C'était limite si je ne m'arrachais pas les cheveux. Je m'abstenais quand même… Suis-je donc le seul membre de ma famille à ne pas avoir été pardonné ? Apparemment. Hier en rentrant de la partie de chasse organisé par mes frères, j'ai senti l'odeur de Bella dans la maison, et comme par hasard, toute ma famille me cachait ses pensées. Mais pour quelle raison ? Je finirai bien par le découvrir, ils ne pourront pas me le cacher indéfiniment. **

**Le vibreur de mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées. C'était Emmett qui me rappelait qu'il y avait cours. Et mince. J'ai cours de biologie avec Bella dans cinq minutes et en plus elle est assise juste à côté de moi. Je reparti au lycée en quelques secondes et j'allais prendre mes affaires dans mon casier. Je rentrais dans la classe, cherchant du regard celle qui faisait battre mon cœur mort. Elle n'était pas encore là. Je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage et j'allais m'asseoir à ma place. Cette même place que j'avais occupée huit décennies auparavant. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent quand j'entendis des gloussements. Des pensées malsaines vinrent compléter ces gloussements débiles.**

_« Elle est vraiment trop sexy. »_

_« Mon Dieu, elle a un déhanché d'enfer. » _

_« Si seulement je pouvais me retrouver tout seul avec elle dans un coin. »_

**Argh. J'en peux plus. En plus elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle s'installa très près de moi en plus. Elle enleva sa veste en cuir et je déglutis difficilement. Elle la posa sur son tabouret et s'assit normalement, comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait remis son siège comme il était il y a deux jours, même plus près de moi. Elle enleva le crayon de ses cheveux et les fit bouger en arrière. Son odeur m'enivra et je lui dis doucement pour qu'elle seule entende :**

« Bella, arrêtes ça, par pitié. »

**Mais rien à faire. Oh elle m'a entendu j'en suis plus que certain… Elle ramena ses cheveux sur sa droite au moment où Mme. Jennings arriva. Les élèves arrêtèrent de bavarder et de reluquer Bella pour écouter la prof. Je fis tout mon possible pour me concentrer et je me figeais quand j'entendis la prof dirent qu'on allait regarder un documentaire sur la reproduction animale. J'entendis quelqu'un rire très doucement. Je me tournais donc pour voir qui était-ce et je m'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de ma voisine de paillasse. **

**Oh non !**

**Elle venait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, geste incroyablement sensuel pour moi. La prof mis en route le documentaire et éteignit la lumière. Elle avait même baissée les rideaux afin qu'on ne voit plus rien dans la salle en dehors de la télé. Bien sûr, moi je voyais parfaitement. Le documentaire commença et toute la classe avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Je tentais de me concentrer dessus moi aussi. Cela marcha, du moins les dix premières minutes jusqu'à ce que je ne sente le pied de Bella toucher ma jambe. Elle remonta doucement son pied jusqu'à mon genou, et le redescendit aussitôt mais beaucoup plus lentement. **

**AU SECOURS ! **

**C'est de la torture, surtout que le documentaire montrait un lion et une lionne en train de s'accoupler. Je fermais les yeux quand Bella retira son pied de ma jambe. Je soufflais de soulagement, mais surtout afin de reprendre mes esprits. Je me calmais peu à peu. Reportant mon attention sur le documentaire, quelque chose effleura ma main droite. C'était les doigts de Bella. Merde, j'avais posé ma main à côté de la sienne. Elle retira sa main pour se saisir de son crayon après avoir effleuré ma main. Je fus parcouru par une décharge électrique et je me cramponnais tant bien que mal à mon bureau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder faire. Elle se rattachait les cheveux avec le crayon. Mon Dieu, elle voulait ma mort ou quoi ? D'accord, je suis déjà mort mais là je risque la combustion spontanée quand je vis son bustier baisser légèrement... Oh, Seigneur. Je n'allais pas tenir les deux heures. **_**Concentre-toi Edward, concentre-toi bordel. Regarde le documentaire.**_** Je portais mon attention sur l'écran et cela fonctionna. Il se passait exactement quarante-six minutes quand j'entendis un léger gémissement. Il était si bas que j'étais le seul à l'avoir entendu. Je savais d'où il provenait mais je ne la regardais pas parce que je savais que ça ne se passerait pas très bien dans mon pantalon. Je n'y prêtais pas attention quand j'entendis de nouveau le gémissement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à faire ? Me déstabiliser ? C'est fait. Me rendre fou ? C'est fait. Me faire payer le fait de l'avoir abandonner ? Si c'était ça je n'avais pas fini de m'en prendre plein la tête car elle semblait partie pour m'en vouloir pour des siècles. **

**Le documentaire prit fin et Mme. Jennings ralluma les lumières. Elle demanda à deux élèves de remonter les rideaux. Il restait une heure de cours alors elle nous demanda de faire un compte rendu sur la façon qu'on les animaux sauvages à se reproduire, d'après le documentaire que nous venions de visionner. Toute la classe se mit à rouspéter sauf Bella qui sortit une feuille de son classeur. Elle m'en proposa une et je la pris sans la regarder dans les yeux. Je pris la feuille et… oh non merde. Nos mains se touchent et elle retira doucement la sienne en laissant son index courir sur ma main. Je tentais de rester stoïque mais ce fut dur. **_**Résiste crétin**_**. Je me remis face à mon bureau et commençais le devoir. Je me concentrais sur ce que j'écrivis et en dix minutes c'était fait. Je le relis plusieurs fois et fut soulagé de ne pas m'être écarté du sujet. Trente-cinq minutes. Encore trente-cinq minutes de torture. Elle se leva doucement, prit sa feuille et la donna à la prof sous les regards pervers et les pensées salaces de ces abrutis d'adolescents à peine pubère. Elle revint s'asseoir et détacha ses cheveux en chemin. Ceux-ci me frôlèrent l'épaule et son odeur était aussi tentante que lorsqu'elle était humaine sauf que là, ce n'est pas de son sang dont j'avais envie. **_**Ah Emmett, sort de mon corps**_**. Elle remit sa veste tout aussi sensuellement et rangea ses affaires. Je fis de même afin de reprendre mes esprits et de ne plus penser à son corps de déesse. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser. **

**Enfin, la sonnerie retentit. Ce fut la délivrance pour moi. Je sortis en vitesse de cette salle de torture. Si elle a l'intention de me faire ça toute l'année j'ai bien l'intention de ne plus revenir au lycée. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je me dirigeai vers le parking afin d'attendre ma famille. Je m'appuyais contre ma voiture et tentais de me calmer. Je sentis son odeur et je la vis s'asseoir sur le capot de sa Porsche. Elle balançait sa tête légèrement en arrière et se mordit légèrement la lèvre. J' .Plus. Il faut que je rentre pour me calmer. Etant donné que mes frères et sœurs avaient leurs voitures, je montais dans la mienne et démarra en trombe. Je rentrais vite chez moi mais en partant je vu Bella en train de rire. Elle se foutait de moi en plus ! Et merde. J'arrivais chez moi cinq minutes plus tard et vis la voiture de Carlisle. Je rentrais à l'intérieur en étant toujours autant crispé, ce que mon père remarqua.**

« Edward, est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Super. » répondis-je sarcastique.

**Il allait répliquer mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps et montais en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre. Je me laissais tomber sur mon canapé. Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de déstresser mais quand je le fis, je n'arrêtais pas de revoir le cours de biologie en entier. Les heures passèrent sans que je m'en aperçoive quand j'entendis les rires de mes frères et sœurs. Je fus aussitôt envahit par leurs pensées.**

_« Pauvre frérot. Elle t'a fait une misère. » __**(Emmett)**_

_« Alors là, je dois avouer qu'elle a fait plus fort qu'en dessin. » __**(Rosalie)**_

_« Hi hi, elle est passé maître dans ce domaine. Et t'as pas fini Ed. » __**(Alice)**_

_« Le pauvre, je te plains Edward. Rien que les pensées des ados n'ont pas dû t'aider. » __**(Jasper)**_

**Je mis ma tête sous le coussin et grognais tellement fort que les murs de la maison tremblèrent. Aussitôt, j'entendis les rires de ces traîtres. Ils vont me le payer. En attendant, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à Bella parce que je n'ai pas très envie de me reprendre un autre coup de poing venant de sa part car elle cognait fort. Argh... Réfléchis abruti.**


	20. Partie de chasse en montagne

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Beaucoup se sont plaint du calvaire que je faisais subir à Edward – tant pis vous n'aimez pas c'est pas grave – mais sachez que son calvaire prend bientôt fin. Plus que deux chapitres, et ensuite fini !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella : **_

**Edward venait de quitter le parking dans sa voiture. Vu ce que je lui avais fais subir il devait être impatient de s'éloigner de moi, ça m'étonnerait qu'il respecte les limites de vitesse pour rentrer chez lui. Quand il est parti, j'en pouvais plus et j'ai éclaté de rire. C'était plus fort que moi. A peine une minute après mon début de fou rire, les autres arrivèrent et me regardèrent bizarrement.**

« Ma très chère sœur, que t'arrive-t-il ? » me demanda Brendan.

« Moi ? Rien du tout. » répondis-je en me retenant de rire encore plus.

« Comme si j'allais te croire. Y aurait-il un rapport avec le sacré cours de biologie qui vient de passer ? D'après ce que j'ai pu voir en vision, c'est que tu lui en as fais voir de toutes les couleurs. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

**Je lui souris en retour et il su tout de suite que j'avais été très vache avec Edward. Il partit dans un fou rire et je ne pu que suivre. **

« On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Oh, on a eu un cours de biologie très intéressant. On a visionné une vidéo sur la reproduction animale, et j'ai fais grimper d'un cran la température corporelle de votre frère. » dis-je en me calmant.

« Bella, je veux tout savoir. Dis-moi TOUT. » me dit Emmett en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

**Je leur racontais donc le déroulement du cours de biologie. Tout ce que je lui aie fais dès l'instant où je me suis assise à ma place à côté de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le parking en trombe. Quand je terminais mon récit, ils éclatèrent tous de rire. **

« Merci Bella. Je vais pouvoir le charrier pendant longtemps avec ça. » me dit Emmett en se tenant les côtes.

« C'était parfait Bella. » poursuivit Alice.

« Merci, mais ce n'est pas finit. J'ai prévu autre chose pour lui. Et je veux que vous soyez tous là pour le voir. » expliquai-je malicieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Jasper intrigué.

« Vous verrez en temps voulut. Il vient de partir juste quelques secondes avant votre arrivée. Je crois qu'il essaie de s'en remettre. » dis-je en retenant un fou rire.

« Oui, on va y aller. On t'appellera pour te dire dans quel état il est. » dit Rosalie qui se retenait elle aussi de rire.

« Ok. Comme ça j'en rajouterai une couche demain. » dis-je en souriant.

« Pas de problème. » avaient dit tous les Cullen en même temps.

**Chacun de nous montait dans sa voiture et on rentrait chez nous. **

**Quand je me garais devant chez moi, le pick-up de Jake était là. Je sortis de mon véhicule et Leah me sauta dans les bras dès que je fus à sa hauteur. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras et allais ensuite dire bonjour à mon meilleur ami. Il me pressa de donner ce que j'avais à donner à Leah, car il avait prévu une petite soirée en tête-à-tête avec elle. **_**Coquin, pensais-je ! **_**Je leur demandais de m'attendre là, mais quand je vis dans le regard de Brendan l'envie qu'il avait de tout déballer à Jake sur ce que j'ai fais subir à Edward, je ne pu réprimer un sourire. Je lui fis un clin d'œil affirmatif et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison, avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je déposais ma veste et mon sac de cours sur mon lit, puis, je pris la caisse de vêtement pour Leah, et je redescendis. En sortant, je vis mes deux meilleurs amis pleurer de rire. Brendan avait dû encore exagérer en racontant mes **_**exploits**_**. Leah s'arrêta de rire quand elle aperçut la caisse que j'avais dans les mains. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant la pile de vêtement et de chaussures qui s'y trouvait.**

« Bella, mais t'es cinglée tu ne peux pas me donner tout ça ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Mais si je peux te donner tout ça. » répliquai-je. « La preuve, regarde ! »

**En une seconde, la caisse était dans le coffre du pick-up. Mon regard la contraint à toute réplique, et elle abdiqua. Elle me serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras avant de monter dans le pick-up avec Jake. Je remontais dans ma chambre après leur départ, et je fis mes devoirs, très facilement. Je reçu un appel de Rose et Alice et elles me dirent qu'Edward était terré dans sa chambre et que selon Jazz, il était en ébullition à l'intérieur. Je riais, surtout quand j'entendis Emmett me dire qu'il attendait la suite avec impatience. **

**Les deux jours suivant, j'avais placé la barre un peu plus haute. J'arrivais en cours en mini-jupe et pull très moulant. Le midi, mes frères et sœurs faisaient exprès de me garder une place à côté d'Edward, et j'en profitais chaque fois pour lui caresser la jambe avec la main cette fois. Je faisais glisser mes doigts jusqu'à son entre-jambe et ça fonctionnait parfaitement. Les autres se retenaient de rire car je leur disais tout ce que je lui faisais grâce au lien que Jason établissait entre nous, excepté Edward. Et je faisais pareil durant le cours de biologie, trop rapidement pour des yeux humains. C'est fou comme c'était simple de le déstabiliser. Le vendredi matin, Brendan et Alice nous apprîmes qu'on ne pouvait pas aller en cours car il y aurait du soleil. Summer ne pouvant pas modifier la météo sans attirer l'attention des humains, nous décidâmes d'aller chasser dans les montagnes durant tout le week-end, avec l'accord de nos parents. En plus il y avait pas mal d'ours et de puma donc il y en aura pour tout le monde. Nos parents avaient prévenu le lycée que nous ne pouvions pas venir pour raisons personnels, et nous nous sommes mis à préparer nos affaires. Je décidais de rendre Edward encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je verrais bien durant ce week-end si je mettais à sa torture ou si je continuais… **

**Je mis un short en jean assez court – mais pas assez pour arriver jusqu'à mes fesses non plus - avec un bustier beige et des bottes assortis. Celles-ci soulignaient mes jambes. J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval en laissant deux mèches tomber devant mes yeux. Je préparais mon sac, avec des vêtements de rechanges, des chaussures, ma trousse de toilettes et mon fer à lisser. Une fois prête, je descendis dans le garage et mis mon sac dans ma Porsche. Nous ne prenions que trois voitures : ma Porsche et les Jeep de Brendan et Emmett. Je me mis au volant pour faire sortir mon bébé du garage, puis j'en ressortis pour m'asseoir sur le capot. Nous attendions les Cullen devant la maison. Pendant que Summer et Brendan se nettoyaient les amygdales, et que Jason et Amy se faisaient des petites papouilles, je m'allongeais de tout mon long sur le capot de mon petit bijou, les bras croisés derrière la tête après avoir mis mes lunettes de soleil. Le Hummer d'Emmett arriva. Il se gara d'une façon pour qu'il puisse faire demi-tour sans problème. Deux tornades, une blonde et une brune descendirent de la voiture en une seconde. Je remontais mes lunettes sur ma tête pour mieux voir. Elles étaient habillées presque pareil. Rosalie, un jean moulant avec des bottes et un bustier noir, et une veste en jean. Alice portait elle aussi un jean avec un chemisier blanc sans manche et de très belles bottines blanches. J'entendis quelqu'un siffler et bien sûr, il s'agissait d'Emmett.**

« Bella, je m'incline. T'es magnifique. Je connais quelqu'un qui va se sentir très à l'étroit. » dit-il sur un ton joueur alors qu'il se rapprochait de nous.

« Merci Emmett. » souriais-je en me redressant. « Dis-moi, on pari sur la plus grosse prise ? Je te pari cinquante dollar que j'attrape le plus gros ours. »

« Je tiens le pari. » dit-il en me tapant la main.

« Emmett, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages en pariant avec Bella. » le prévint Jason.

« On verra bien. Bon, vous êtes prêts ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

**Nous avions parlé tous en même temps. Je regardais en direction de la Jeep d'Emmett et vis Edward qui me regardait avec….envie. **_**Accroches-toi bien à la portière t'as encore rien vu, me dis-je.**_** Je le regardais dans les yeux et me mordis la lèvre. Ça marchait car il déglutit. Je continuais ce petit jeu-là pendant que les autres papotaient entre eux. Je frictionnais légèrement mes cuisses en poussant des petits gémissements très bas. Bien sûr, ça n'échappa pas aux autres et regardèrent dans ma direction. J'entendis mes frères pouffer de rire, suivit des autres. Bon, on continuera la torture plus tard.**

« On y va j'ai soif moi ? » demandai-je en gémissant.

**J'entendis une porte claquer, très fort. Edward était remonté dans la Jeep d'Emmett. Je souris, fière de moi. Je descendis du capot de ma Porsche et rentra à l'intérieur avec les filles. Amy à l'avant avec moi, et les autres à l'arrière. Jason monta avec Brendan et les Cullen dans celle d'Emmett. **

**Nous nous dirigions vers les montagnes au pied de Washington car il y avait énormément de grizzly, si on savait où chercher. Les garçons étaient devant nous mais je décidais d'accélérer un peu plus. Amy enclencha le lecteur Cd digital et la chanson **_**Can't Fight The Moonlight **_**de**_** LeAnn Rimes**_** résonna dans la voiture. Les filles se mirent à chanter pendant que j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur. Je dépassais facilement les garçons et je me mis à les distancer. Jason établi un lien entre nous, avec Edward en prime. Immédiatement, Emmett me hurla dessus.**

_« BELLA, RALENTIS. C'EST DE LA TRICHES. » hurla Emmett._

_« Calmes-toi mon pote, elle déteste qu'on lui donne des ordres. » dit Jason._

_« Amy, fais péter la musique. » proposa Alice, surexcitée._

_« J'ai justement trouvé la musique qui convient à toutes les filles. » répondit-elle._

_« Oh non pitié, pas ça. » dirent Brendan et Jason en même temps._

**Elle enclencha **_**Girls Just Want To Have Fun **_**de**_** Cindy Lauper,**_** et elles se mirent aussitôt à chanter. Emmett se mit à grogner.**

_« Tu grognes mon chéri ? » dit Rosalie d'une voix suave._

_« Arrêtes de parler comme ça il est à deux doigts d'entrer dans le décor. » ria Jasper._

_« Jason t'as intérêt à couper le lien tout de suite. » grogna Emmett._

**On éclata de rire jusqu'à ce que mon frère ne coupe la connexion. **

**Quelques heures plus tard, nous empruntions un sentier dans les bois et nous arrivâmes devant un très beau chalet qui appartenait aux Cullen. Il était situé près d'un très beau lac et il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Le rêve ! Les Cullen nous firent la visite guidée et nous montrèrent nos chambres. Nous décidions avec les filles de passer les soirées entre nous, et les garçons resteraient entre eux. Au début ils protestèrent, mais ils se calmèrent après un regard foudroyant de la part de leurs femmes. Edward ne disait rien et je m'en amusais beaucoup. Rose me dit de la suivre jusqu'à l'étage et je la suivis donc avec mon sac. Nous montions les escaliers et arrivée à l'étage, nous vîmes Edward dans le couloir qui allait redescendre. Je regardais Rosalie pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais passer à l'attaque. Il ne me vit même pas car il marchait la tête baissée alors qu'il longeait le mur. Je fis semblant de trébucher et je tombais droit dans ses bras. Il me retint – sûrement par réflexe - et je me collais encore plus à lui.**

« Oh, euh, excuse-moi. J'ai trébuché. On dirait que ma maladresse est revenue. » m'excusai-je d'une voix suave.

« C'e…ce n'est pas grave….je t'a…assure. » bégaya-t-il.

« Tu es sûr ? » demandai-je encore plus aguicheuse.

**Je me relevais en même temps mais je laissais mes mains sur ses épaules. Oh là, ça devient chaud. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux en me mordant la lèvre. Il ne me répondit pas. Il se contenta de bouger la tête affirmativement. Je me détachais lentement de lui tout en faisant courir mes doigts sur son torse. Il déglutit péniblement et je partis rejoindre Rosalie qui se retenait de rire devant le comportement de son frère. Il restait figé alors qu'on rentrait avec Rose dans une pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, elle éclata de rire.**

« Bella…je sais pas…comment tu fais…pour pas craquer…hi hi… C'était vraiment trop chaud. Ah ah ah. Le…pauvre. Bravo…t'es très…forte. » dit elle en se tenant les côtes.

« Merci, et encore je lui réserve une surprise pour la chasse tout à l'heure. » avouai-je.

« Tu vas chasser dans cette tenue ? » demanda-t-elle en se calmant.

« Ouais. » répondis-je simplement avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

« En tout cas Bella, je suis à cent pour cent avec toi. » affirma-t-elle.

**On ria et elle me dit de laisser mon sac dans cette chambre qu'on partagerait avec les filles le soir pour discuter entre nous. Nous ressortîmes quelques secondes après et rejoignirent les autres en bas. Edward était adossé à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin en se pinçant le nez. Jasper était crispé et je savais qu'il ressentait le désir d'Edward. Je bloquais son pouvoir avec mon bouclier et il souffla un bon coup.**

« Merci Bella. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il est pire qu'un volcan en ébullition.» dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais petite sœur ? » me demanda Brendan avec un sourire en coin.

« Comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu. » lui dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

« La chasse promet d'être plutôt intéressante. » dit-il en riant.

**Nous sortons du chalet avant de nous mettre à courir très vite en direction des montagnes. Immédiatement, les paris furent lancés. Emmett n'avait pas oublié que j'avais proposé cinquante dollar à celui qui attrapait la plus grosse prise. Mais ce défi n'était qu'entre lui et moi. **

**Nous étions répartis en trois groupes : Emmett / Summer & Jason - Brendan / Amy & Alice - Rosalie / Jasper / Edward, & moi. Nous partîmes dans trois directions différentes et je les laissais commencer, voulant garder le meilleur pour la fin. Jasper et Rosalie attrapèrent chacun un lynx et un puma. Edward vida deux pumas de leurs sangs. Pendant qu'il chassait, Rose et Jazz étaient avec moi et je devais admettre que le voir chasser était vachement excitant. Certes, je lui faisais subir des tortures physiques mais je n'en étais pas moins affectée, même si je ne le montrais pas. Je craquerais tôt ou tard, mais pas tout de suite. Quand il eut terminé, il nous rejoignit et déglutit en me voyant assise sur un rocher, les jambes croisées et en train de mordiller mon index. Je le détaillais de bas en haut et le regardais droit dans les yeux. Je me levais à mon tour et je me concentrais. Je sentis l'odeur d'un énorme grizzli, et je me suis mise à courir dans sa direction. Je me mettais en position et fis sortir un rugissement instinctif de ma poitrine qui alerta le grizzli. Je fonçais sur lui et plantais mes crocs dans sa carotide. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que je le vidais de son sang. Je prenais tout mon temps, surtout quand j'entendis un gloussement. J'entendis également des rires. Je finissais mon repas et je laissais coulais un peu de sang sur mes lèvres. Je me retournais et Edward était vraiment mal à l'aise. Rose me dit :**

« Bella, tu as du sang sur le côté. » me dit-elle.

« Oh ! » fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

**Je le faisais exprès bien évidemment. Je passais ma langue sensuellement autour de mes lèvres pour lécher le sang que j'avais mis là exprès. Edward se retourna et s'éloigna en courant. A ce moment-là, Rosalie et Jasper éclatèrent de rire.**

« Bravo Bella. C'était super. Il n'a pas arrêtait de te mater pendant que tu chassais. » dit Jasper en se tenant les côtes à force de rire.

« Ta position était parfaite. Les fesses bien mises en évidence. Il en pouvait plus. » poursuivit Rose.

« Limite il te sautait dessus. » finit Jasper.

« Tant que la vue lui a plu. » dis-je contente de moi.

« Y a pas de doute. » dirent-ils en cœur.

**Nous rions encore un peu avant de rejoindre les autres. Jazz portait la carcasse de mon repas et nous rattrapons les autres à la lisière du bois. Ils étaient tous là avec l'ours d'Emmett. Jazz posa mon repas près de celui d'Emmett et un sourire étira mes lèvres. J'avais attrapé le plus gros. Emmett grogna et nous rions tous. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Jazz et Rosalie racontèrent notre partie de chasse et ils étaient tous pliés de rire. Tous me félicitèrent et après quelques fous rires supplémentaires, nous rentrons au chalet.**

**Ce week-end allait être riche en émotions c'est certain !**


	21. Les règles secrètes

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Je sais, je n'ai pas posté depuis quelques temps, mais les vacances étant arrivés, j'ai dû travailler sans relâche deux semaines La fatigue m'a mise K.O le soir alors plutôt que de mal corriger le chapitre, j'ai préféré attendre, et donc le voilà enfin !

*Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'aiment pas la façon dont je malmène Edward, mais je n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde, et je trouve cela amusant de voir Bella se défendre de cette manière. Je tiens quand même à vous rassurer, les choses vont se tasser dans le chapitre suivant, mais pour l'instant, Edward va encore souffrir un peu au niveau hormonal.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward :**_

**J'étais en train de courir le plus vite possible au chalet afin de reprendre mes esprits car je venais de vivre la partie de chasse la plus excitante de toute ma longue vie. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me retrouve dans le groupe de Bella ? Quand je l'ai vu assise sur ce rocher, j'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de…. Argh. **

**J'arrivais à la maison, pris des vêtements au hasard dans mon sac et allais dans la salle de bain du deuxième étage. Je fis couler l'eau froide pour essayer de m'enlever ces images de ma tête mais rien à faire. Je la revoyais en train d'attaquer cet ours. De se mordre la lèvre… Elle chassait très bien et elle était très… mais alors très sexy. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour la suite car je risque de ne pas arriver à tenir si elle continue. Déjà dans le couloir quand elle a trébuché, **_**(avec elle tout est possible)**_**, j'ai failli craquer. Heureusement que Rosalie était là, même si elle ne me soutenait pas vraiment dans cette histoire. Si ma sœur n'avait pas été là à ce moment, je crois bien que j'aurai embrassé Bella de force, quitte à me prendre une gifle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé sous l'eau froide mais cela me fit un bien fou. Je sortis de la cabine de douche et pris une serviette que j'enroulais autour de ma taille. Je me séchais et m'habillais d'un jean. Je n'eus pas le temps de mettre ma chemise que la porte s'ouvrit sur…Bella. Elle s'arrêta net en me voyant et semblait me détailler en se mordant la lèvre. Mon Dieu qu'elle était sexy quand elle faisait ça, il faut qu'elle arrête.**

« Oh, euh, je suis désolé. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne. » me dit-elle d'une voix vraiment très suave.

**Mais que cherchait-elle à faire ? **

« Tu as fini ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, euh….oui. Tu peux…y aller. » répondis-je en bégayant.

**Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ? Je n'arrive plus à aligner trois mots sans bégayer devant elle. Je mis ma chemise en vitesse et sortis de la salle de bain mais Bella me rentra dedans et failli tomber. Je la rattrapais et elle s'agrippa à moi en plaçant ses mains autour de mes épaules. Mes mains étaient placées autour de sa taille et je la senti se coller un peu plus contre mon bassin. Je déglutis péniblement surtout quand je la vis se mouiller les lèvres avec sa langue. Elle s'approcha de moi lentement et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Elle fit glisser ses mains de mes épaules jusqu'à mon torse et laissa courir ses doigts dessus. Je fermais les yeux afin de ne pas me laisser aller car je sais que si je l'embrasse, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Une fois les yeux fermés, je sentis soudain ses lèvres effleurer les miennes. Je ne bougeais plus quand tout à coup, trop rapidement à mon goût, je la senti se détacher de moi. Je rouvris les yeux et rencontrèrent ses magnifiques pupilles dorées. Je n'arrivais plus à me détacher de son regard.**

« Je crois que je ferai mieux de prendre ma douche vite fait, sinon, mes sœurs et les tiennes risque de venir voir ce que je fais. Et puis tes frères t'attendent en bas. » me dit-elle d'une voix douce et chaude.

**J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortis, alors je fis **_**« oui »**_** de la tête. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé quand je vis Bella se diriger vers la douche, poser ses affaires sur une chaise quand soudain, elle commençait à enlever son haut doucement. Elle ne semblait pas du tout gênée et moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je ne devais pas. Je le voulais mais je ne pouvais pas lui sauter dessus comme ça. Quand elle commença à dégrafer son soutien-gorge, je sortis immédiatement de la salle de bain en faisant claquer la porte. J'entendis un petit rire provenant de la pièce. Elle semblait bien s'amuser de la situation, à croire qu'elle le faisait exprès. Et même si elle faisait tout ça dans l'unique but de se venger, je ne pouvais l'en blâmer et puis, je ne pouvais pas faire pareil qu'elle car cela jouerait en sa faveur. Je ne pourrais résister comme elle le fait. Me voir torse nu, se coller à moi et me chauffer comme elle le fait depuis que je l'ai retrouvé, je ne pourrais faire la même chose. Non seulement, je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça, mais en plus, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête de me pardonner de si tôt. **

**Je sortis de mes pensées quand j'arrivais dans le salon. Mes frères et ceux de Bella se retenaient de rire… devant un film d'horreur. Qu'y a-t-il de drôle devant un film d'horreur ? Même si ça ne nous faisait pas peur je ne vois ce qu'il y a de drôle mais bon. Je me dirigeais vers un des canapés et me laissais tomber entre mes deux abrutis de frères. J'entendis Jasper soupirer.**

« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu ressens tout ce désir, Ed ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Laisse tomber. » répondis-je simplement.

« Est-ce que cela aurait-il un rapport avec ma chère sœur qui c'est à moitié dessapé devant toi dans la salle de bain ? » demanda à son tour Brendan.

**Je le regardais et il haussait un sourcil, un sourire en coin.**

« Euh…je…euh… ? » fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

« Je crois que ça veut dire _oui_. » dit Jason en riant.

« Pourquoi vous vous foutez tous de moi comme ça ? » demandai-je à moitié énervé.

« Oh là, on se calme hein. Pas la peine de t'énerver. » dit Jasper sous l'influence de mes émotions.

« Désolé. » dis-je.

« Faut que tu voies ta tête quand Bella est dans les parages, mec. Je vais vous filmer un jour. » expliqua Brendan en riant.

« Bella, t'es vraiment très sexy. » dit Emmett qui s'était levé pour prendre la télécommande.

« Merci. Pas trop en colère d'avoir perdu ton pari ? » demanda Bella.

« Non, t'en fais pas. Je m'en remettrais. Pas comme certain. » répondit-il en riant.

**Je le regardais vite fait et il me fit un clin d'œil. Je soufflais et il fallait par-dessus tout que je ne la regarde pas, mais malheureusement pour moi, elle alla vers le meuble juste à côté de la télé pour prendre un livre. Oh non mais elle veut me tuer ce n'est pas possible. Elle était en robe courte. Très courte. Une robe bustier blanche… Aussitôt mon désir s'enflamma et Jazz s'apprêtait à me tuer je pense.**

« Bella par pitié. Tu sais que je t'adore mais pourrais-tu bloquer mon pouvoir s'il te plaît ? Sinon c'est Alice qui prend tout ? » demanda-t-il crispé.

« Mais bien sûr. » répondit-elle calmement.

**Jazz se détendit aussitôt et souffla un bon coup, soulagé. Soudain, Alice arriva. J'entendais ses pensées. Elle chantait… Pffff !**

« Oh mon Dieu Bella, t'es superbe. » dit-elle.

« Merci. » répondit-elle.

« Tu viens ? On a prévu une petite soirée entre filles. Musique, films en tout genre avec des beaux garçons à regarder et puis papotage habituel sur ce que tu sais. T'inquiètes pas, la pièce est insonorisée. » expliqua-t-elle.

« D'accord. Tu pourras me coiffer si tu veux. » dit-elle.

**Aussitôt ma sœur sautilla sur place. Bella reposa son livre et parti vers ma sœur. Je me raidis. Elle venait de caresser ma nuque doucement. Je restais figé je ne sais pas combien de temps, quand je me reçu un coussin en pleine figure. Je sortis de ma torpeur et vis l'expéditeur : Emmett, qui d'autre ?!**

« Oh, tu comptais rester comme ça longtemps ? » demanda-t-il en riant.

« Elle t'en fait baver mon pauvre. » dit Brendan en se tenant les côtes à forces de rire.

« C'est pas drôle. » dis-je en grinçant des dents.

« Oh que oui. » ils avaient dis ça tous les quatre en même temps en éclatant de rire.

**Je me pinçais le nez, ce qui redoubla leur rire. On entendit soudain la musique provenant du premier étage. Oh par pitié mes oreilles. J'en revenais pas qu'elles écoutaient ça. **_**(Don't Cha des Pussycat Dolls)**_** Je vis aussitôt Brendan siffler vers quelqu'un. C'était Summer qui était vêtue d'un mini short blanc et d'un mini haut de la même couleur. Elle prit des DVD bien précis et une fois en main, se pencha vers son mari et lui mordit l'oreille, ce qui le fit grogner. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et reparti en haut. Cette fois c'était **_**« I'm a slave for U de Britney Spears »**_** qui résonnait. Pitié enlevez-moi cette horreur. La musique se tut quand Summer ferma la porte. Je me détendis un peu et profita de ce moment où aucune filles ne viendrait nous déranger. Les garçons voulaient mettre un film et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de mettre le troisième volet de **_**Pirates des Caraïbes**_**. Le film commença et j'essayais de me concentrer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je voyais Bella, encore Bella et toujours Bella dans sa petite robe blanche. J'entendis les garçons pouffer et je savais que c'était à cause de moi et non du film. Je grognais ce qui les fit éclater de rire, alors je décidais d'aller faire un tour dehors. **

**Je restais des heures sur la terrasse, figé, assis sur une chaise. Le soleil commençait à se lever quand je décidais de sortir de l'état de statut dans lequel j'étais. Il fallait que je chasse, alors je courrais en direction des montagnes. Je chassais deux pumas. J'étais repu, malgré la chasse de la veille… Je ne voulais pas rentrer tout de suite car j'avais besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. Elle a pardonné à tout le monde et s'entendait à merveille avec Rosalie. C'était inconcevable. Du moins pour moi tant que je n'aurais pas toutes les explications, si elle me les donnait un jour ! **

**J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées… Je me suis retrouvé plaqué au sol par quelqu'un qui sentait vraiment très bon. Oh oh, je reconnu tout de suite cette odeur de freesia. **

_**Bella ! **_

**J'ouvris les yeux et je me perdis dans ses magnifiques yeux ambrés. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et elle portait la même robe blanche qu'hier soir. Je déglutis quand je la vis passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle colla son bassin plus près du mien et je me sentis durcir. Elle dû le sentir car elle me sourit et se pencha un peu plus vers moi. Je voulus la pousser avec mes mains parce que je n'allais pas me retenir très longtemps mais elle m'en empêcha en plaçant mes mains au dessus de ma tête.**

« Non, pas touche. Tu ne bouges pas. C'est moi qui fixe les règles du jeu. » me dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Un jeu ? Mais quel jeu ? Elle garda ses mains dans les miennes et soudain, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle passa sa langue sur mes lèvres et j'entrouvris ma bouche légèrement. Elle m'embrassa de nouveau et fit jouer sa langue avec la mienne. Tout en m'embrassant, elle poussa un petit gémissement qui me fit frissonner. Jamais nous ne nous étions embrassés comme ça… Le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné quand, malheureusement, elle y mit fin. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et se pencha de nouveau vers moi. Elle me susurra doucement, sensuellement à l'oreille :**

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je fais ça ? Et bien je vais te le dire. Tu vas voir tout ce que tu as manqué pendant toutes ces années. Je ne suis plus une fragile petite humaine et je compte bien te le prouver encore pendant quelques temps. Je te l'ai dis, c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Sache une chose, je t'aime toujours, mais je vais m'amuser un peu. »

**Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres.**

« Bella, pourquoi tu me fais tout ça ? » demandai-je doucement.

« C'est simple, je veux que tu vois à côté de quoi tu es passé en me quittant. Tu t'es entêté à ne pas vouloir me transformer alors que c'était mon choix. Alors maintenant, tu devras te faire à l'idée que je vais te torturer comme je le fais depuis le début de la semaine, et quand je l'aurai décidé, toi et moi on reprendra peut-être où on s'en est arrêté. » expliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi sensuellement.

**Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je fis **_**« oui »**_** de la tête. Oui, j'étais prêt à tout pour la récupérer alors s'il fallait que j'endure tout ça, je l'endurerai sans me plaindre. Elle continuait de me fixer intensément et m'embrassa de nouveau avec passion. Nous nous embrassions pendant quelques minutes quand elle mit fin au baiser et, après un dernier regard, elle partit rapidement en me laissant seul me remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me relevais difficilement et repartit en direction du chalet en marchant normalement. Une fois arrivée, je vis que la maison était vide. Il n'y avait que Bella sur le canapé du salon en train de regarder la télé. Elle me dit qu'on était seuls pendant une heure. Les autres étaient partis chasser.**

**Le reste du week-end s'était passé tranquillement. Bella ne m'avait pas trop chauffé, juste quelques regards. Nous étions tous sur le chemin du retour. Rose et Alice étaient avec mes frères et moi dans la Jeep d'Emmett. Nous avions décidés de nous retrouver le lendemain au parking du lycée à sept heures et demie. **

**Les cours avaient repris et franchement, j'étais content que la semaine soit déjà finit. Elle avait reprit son petit jeu et elle était vraiment très forte, surtout pendant l'heure du déjeuner où elle était assise à mes côtés. Elle en profité chaque fois pour me caresser l'entre-jambe et je faisais tout mon possible pour résister. Le vendredi midi, j'étais parti à l'endroit même où elle m'a avoué connaître mon secret quand elle était humaine, et je ne l'avais pas entendu me suivre, trop perdu dans mes pensées. J'étais assis sur la souche d'un arbre quand elle s'est assise à califourchon sur moi et m'a embrassé de façon très indécente. J'ai dû faire preuve de beaucoup de maîtrise pour ne pas lui faire l'amour dans cette forêt.**

**Le week-end approchait et les filles avaient décidés de partir à New-York faire pour faire du shopping. J'allais pouvoir souffler un peu et passer le week-end avec mes frères et ceux de Bella.**

**Misère !**


	22. Week-end à New-York

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Allez, un peu de détente. Voici donc le week-end des filles à New-York !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**J'avais fait passer une semaine assez éprouvante à Edward, entre les caresses sous la table du réfectoire et les baisers torrides que je lui donnais quand on était tout seul. Je dois dire que quand nous sommes seul, j'ai assez de mal à retenir mes pulsions car je devais avouer que ça faisait du bien de sentir à nouveau les lèvres de celui qu'on aime sur les siennes. Surtout que là, ce n'était pas des petits baisers de rien du tout, c'était de vrais baisers, avec les caresses et tout ce qui va avec. Il faut dire que Demetri y avait été pour beaucoup. Notre **_**'rencontre' **_**des années plutôt avait laissée un goût assez marquant en moi, et je me servais de tout ce que j'avais apprit ce jour-là… **

**J'imaginais déjà nos retrouvailles, entre Edward et moi. Oui, j'étais moins en colère contre lui. Il m'a abandonné mais il m'aime toujours autant que je l'aime. Notre réconciliation n'était pas d'actualité, je ne voulais pas quitter ma famille, alors nous devrons d'abord reprendre notre amitié avant de penser à autre chose…**

**En attendant, nous étions vendredi, et la semaine est terminée. Nous avions prévue, mes sœurs, Alice, Rose Leah et moi, de nous rendre à New-York pour notre week-end shopping. Je préparais quelques affaires dans une valise et, après l'avoir chargé dans le coffre de ma voiture, mit le cap jusqu'à la réserve pour récupérer Leah. Arrivée devant La Push, je la vis qui m'attendait avec ses affaires de prêts. Elle monta dans la voiture et nous repartîmes chez moi. Les Cullen étaient tous là mais mes sœurs n'étaient pas encore là. Je sortis de la voiture avec Leah et elle alla dire bonjour à mes parents et mes frères, puis salua les Cullen de la main.**

« Où sont mes sœurs ? » demandai-je.

« Elles arrivent. » me répondit Jason.

**Effectivement, le garage s'ouvrit sur la BMW d'Amy et la 911 Turbo de Summer. Elles mirent leurs voitures à côtés de la mienne et sortirent pour dire bonjour aux Cullen.**

« Jolies caisses. » dit Emmett.

« Merci. » dirent-elles en même temps.

**On se mit tous à rire.**

« Alors, vous êtes prête à aller faire les boutiques à New-York ? » demandai-je à l'intention de mes sœurs et des filles Cullen.

« OUUIIIIII ! » s'exclamèrent toute en même temps.

« Ce n'est même pas une question à poser. » dit ma mère.

**Nous nous sommes mis à rire à nouveau et pendant que les filles firent leurs aux revoir à leur chéri respectif, j'embrassais mes parents ainsi que Carlisle et Esmé. Ma mère discutait un peu avec Leah pendant que moi, je regardais Edward qui était appuyé contre la Vanquish de Jasper. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui fis un sourire accompagnais d'un clin d'œil. Quitte à s'amuser, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Je détendis mon bouclier au maximum afin de libérer mon esprit pour qu'il puisse y lire le message que j'avais à lui faire passer.**

_« On se voit dimanche, dès mon retour à notre clairière. » lui dis-je par l'esprit._

**Il s'était figé net. Il me regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je lui fis un sourire amusée, avant de monter dans ma voiture avec Leah, pendant que mes sœurs montaient dans la leur après avoir dit au revoir à nos parents et un dernier bisou à mes frères. Ils me firent un clin d'œil, tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper se contentèrent de me faire un signe de la main. Rose monta dans sa Lamborghini et Alice dans sa Porsche GT. Je démarrai en trombe et prit l'autoroute direction Seattle…**

**Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la Grosse Pomme, Leah et moi discutions de tout et de rien. Je lui racontais tout ce que je faisais subir à Edward et je lui confiais aussi que je commençais à être moins en colère contre lui, ce qu'elle comprit très bien. Nous écoutions la musique à fond pendant des heures et nous faisions la course avec les filles. Leah s'endormit à la nuit tombée… Et oui les loups dormaient contrairement aux vampires.**

**Nous arrivâmes à New-York le soir car nous étions parties directement après les cours, et comme nous n'avions pas besoin de dormir, nous avions conduis sans relâche, ne s'arrêtant que pour faire le plein d'essence, et nous avions conduit très vite aussi. Arrivée au **_**Plazza Hotel**_** qui se trouve face à **_**Central Park**_**, nous primes nos bagages - une valise chacune assez grande c'était bien suffisant en vu du week-end qui s'annonçait - laissant nos clés au voiturier de l'hôtel, et nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur récupérer les clés de notre suite. Alice et Summer s'étaient occupées de la réservation.**

« Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil.

« Bonsoir, nous avons réservé une suite il y a quelques jours. » dit Alice.

« A quel nom. » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Cullen et Carter. » répondit simplement Summer.

« Effectivement. Tenez, voilà les six passes pour la suite présidentielle. Bon séjour parmi nous. » nous dit-elle en nous donnant nos passes.

« Merci beaucoup. » dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

**Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur avec nos valises en mains. Une fois dans la suite, j'entendis Leah pousser un cri de stupéfaction.**

« Ça ne va pas Leah ? » demandai-je.

« Euh, si. Ça va très bien. C'est quoi cette suite ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour stupéfaite.

« C'est la meilleure suite présidentielle de l'hôtel. » répondit Amy avec un énorme sourire.

« Les filles, vous êtes cinglées. » dit-elle.

« On le sait. » nous avions répondu toutes en même temps.

« C'est magnifique. » s'exclama-t-elle avec un énorme sourire. « Et ça doit coûter très cher aussi ! »

« L'argent n'est pas un problème. Ce week-end c'est le tien ma Leah, tu vas te faire chouchouter à tel point que Jake ne va pas te reconnaître tellement tu vas revenir avec des tas de fringues sublimes. » informa Summer en lui entourant les épaules.

« Y a une chambre rien que pour toi vu que t'es la seule d'entre nous à dormir. » continua Alice.

« Viens ma belle. » lui dis-je en lui prenant le bras.

**Elle me suivit pendant que les autres visitèrent le reste de la suite. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre destinée à Leah et elle se figea. Elle me sauta dessus en me remerciant.**

« Merci Bella. Elle est superbe mais… » commença-t-elle à dire mais je la coupais.

« Pas de mais. Ça me fait plaisir Leah. Tu fais partie de ma famille depuis longtemps et je te considère comme ma sœur, alors toi aussi tu as le droit à tout ça. Et puis, comme l'a dit Summer, l'argent n'est pas un problème. » expliquai-je en souriant.

**Elle faillit pleurer mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps que je la poussais à l'intérieur de la chambre pour la lui faire visiter.**

« T'as une salle de bain reliée à la chambre. Il ne te manque que Jake. » dis-je en riant.

« Arrêtes Bella. Déjà qu'il me manque alors ne me fais pas penser à lui et moi dans cette somptueuse chambre. Ça me donne des envies. » me dit-elle en souriant.

« Ouais en parlant de ça, pardon pour l'autre jour. Je t'ai appelé alors que vous étiez en train de… Argh, je ne veux même pas y penser. » m'excusai-je en grimaçant.

**Elle éclata de rire et je ne pu que la suivre. Nous retournions dans l'immense salon et je vis que mes sœurs avaient pris soin de commander à manger pour Leah.**

« Merci les filles. Je meurs de faim. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la table et commença à manger.

« Y a pas de quoi. » dirent mes sœurs en même temps.

« Vous ferez comment pour vous nourrir ? » demanda Leah.

« Nous irons en dehors de la ville la nuit. Pendant que tout le monde dormira. » répondit Summer.

« C'est vrai que vous pourrez chasser tranquillement. Vous n'avez pas soif maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

« Nous avons chassé avant de partir donc y a pas d'urgence. » informa Rosalie.

**Après que Leah eut finit son repas, elle partit se coucher, nous laissant entre **_**« insomniaques »**_** comme elle aimait le dire. Alice nous prédit que la météo serait de notre côté tout le week-end car il y aura des nuages. Ce qui veut dire, que nous pourront sortir la journée, et puis, Summer maintiendrait les nuages présents jusqu'à notre départ. Nous regardions des films une bonne partie de la nuit et vers six heures, Alice et Summer, coquettes de la tête au pied, commencèrent à se préparer pour la journée shopping de demain. Avec l'approbation de Rose et Amy, j'avais décidé de faire un relookage complet à Leah étant donné que je n'avais aucunement besoin de tonnes de vêtement. J'avais déjà une garde-robe toute neuve. J'avais déjà pris rendez-vous dans un institut de beauté le plus côté de New-York la veille de notre départ afin d'être sûr d'avoir une place pour ma sœur. **

**A huit heures, je réveillais Leah afin qu'elle se prépare pour cette journée. Je me préparais aussi et une fois terminée, j'emmenais Leah prendre le petit-déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel pendant que mes sœurs partirent faire leurs shopping étant donné que Rose et Amy leur avaient expliquées mes intentions. Après un petit-déjeuner copieux pour Leah, nous partîmes à nos rendez-vous. Le voiturier m'amena ma voiture et je le remerciai en lui faisant un beau sourire. Il déglutit et je retenais un fou rire. Je montais dans ma Porsche avec Leah, et je l'emmenais pour sa journée relooking, dont elle ignorait tout. Une fois arrivée devant l'immeuble, nous sortions et une fois rentrée à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle laissa échapper un **_**« Whoa » **_**d'admiration. Une hôtesse vint à notre rencontre. Elle devait avoir dans les vingt cinq ans.**

« Bonjour. Bienvenue chez l'institut Dior. Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, nous avons… ou plutôt ma sœur a rendez-vous pour un soin complet. » répondis-je en lui retournant mon sourire.

« Quoi ? Mais Bella je… » commença-t-elle à demander mais je la coupais.

« Ta ta ta, pas de discussion. Cette journée t'est consacrée. Après les soins, je t'emmène faire les boutiques. En plus de ce que je t'ai donné, je vais compléter ta garde-robe. Et t'as rien à dire. » dis-je sur un ton autoritaire.

« Merci Bella. T'es la meilleure des sœurs. » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

**Je la pris dans mes bras en lui disant de penser à ce que Jake pensera en voyant la nouvelle Leah. Elle rit et se reprit. L'hôtesse prit nos noms et nous demanda de la suivre. Pendant que je réglais d'avance les soins et le relooking de Leah, une personne vint à notre rencontre. Elle s'appelait Jessica et allait s'occuper de Leah pour toute la matinée. Le prénom m'arracha un sourire car je pensais aussitôt à Jessica Stanley… Une fois le paiement terminée, je les suivis et nous arrivions dans une énorme pièce. Jessica demanda à Leah d'aller dans la cabine sur sa droite et de se déshabiller, ensuite d'enfiler une serviette autour d'elle. Ma sœur était vraiment aux anges. Massages, masque, bain raffermissant pour le corps, épilation, manucure, pédicure, coiffure et maquillage. Jessica, c'est elle qui lui fit tout. Elle était vraiment multifonction. Elle fit à Leah un super dégradée bien qu'elle avait les cheveux qui lui arrivait au dessus des épaules. Elle lui fit également quelques reflets blonds foncés et ça lui allait à ravir. Le maquillage était léger mais magnifique. Elle lui passait aussi une tenue que j'avais demandée. Une robe en jean par dessus un pantalon noir et des talons noirs. Ma soeur se vit dans le miroir, et elle était à deux doigts de pleurer.**

« Ah, non Leah. Tu ne pleures pas. Penses à ton maquillage. » lui dis-je presque indignée.

« Ouais, t'as raison. Je ne dois pas pleurer. » me dit-elle en soufflant.

« Tu es magnifique Leah. Merci Jessica. Vous avez fait un travail sublime sur elle. » dis-je à Jessica en la regardant avec un sourire.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ce fut un plaisir. Leah, votre sœur a raison. Vous êtes splendide. » dit-elle à son tour.

« Merci. » fut tout ce que Leah trouva à dire.

« Bien, maintenant, on va rejoindre les filles et faire les boutiques. » dis-je toute excitée à l'idée de lui refaire sa garde-robe.

« Euh, Bella, faudrait peut-être qu'on aille manger. Il est plus de midi et je meurs de faim. » dit-elle les yeux suppliant.

« D'accord, et après on ira au plus grand centre commercial de la ville. » acceptai-je.

« Passez une bonne journée mesdemoiselles. » nous dit Jessica.

« Merci, vous aussi. » nous avions dit en même temps avec Leah.

**Une fois sortit de l'institut, Leah avait un immense sourire qui voulait dire beaucoup. Elle était heureuse. Je l'emmenais déjeuner et après avoir bien mangé, nous rejoignions les filles au centre commercial le plus luxueux de New-York. Elles nous attendaient devant la boutique de **_**Victoria Secret**_** et quand elles virent Leah, elles dirent toutes : **

« Oh mon Dieu. »

« Leah, tu es magnifique. » dit Rosalie.

« Divine. » poursuivit Amy.

« Resplendissante. » dit Summer à son tour.

« Fabuleuse. » termina Alice.

« Merci. » dit Leah en rougissant.

« Allez, on va dans la boutique juste derrière elles. » informai-je Leah.

« Hein ? Tu ne vas pas me faire rentrer dedans ? » me demanda-t-elle à moitié effrayée.

« Mais bien sûr que si. Penses à Jake. » répondis-je avec un sourire taquin.

« Penses aux folles nuits d'amours que vous allez passer. » continua Summer.

« Il va adorer et être à tes pieds. » poursuivi Amy.

« D'accord. » se résigna-t-elle.

**Nous rentrons dans le magasin en riant et avec mes sœurs, Rose et Alice, nous nous sommes misent en quête de sous-vêtements idéals pour Leah. Dentelles, soie, satin, tout y passait. Chaque fois qu'elle ressortait de la cabine vêtue d'un ensemble, elle était magnifique. Nous avions demandé une cabine privée pour être au calme et nous l'avions eu immédiatement. Au bout de deux heures passées dans la boutique, nous ressortions avec dans les bras pour mille cinq cent dollars d'achats. Les vendeuses ont hallucinées. **

**Pendant que Leah se laissait entraîner dans un magasin de vêtements multiples, je parti mettre les paquets dans ma voiture en deux minutes. Je les rejoignis et vis qu'elles avaient commencés à arpenter les rayons pour elles. Leah avait préférée m'attendre. Je la pris par les épaules et lui dis qu'elle pouvait tout ce qu'elle voulait et que c'était cadeau. Elle me sourit et nous commençions à chercher. Une vendeuse est venue vers nous et je lui avais demandé un portant pour pouvoir mettre tout ce que nous choisissions pour que Leah puisse essayer. Les filles étaient déjà en train d'essayer leurs trouvailles en riant, alors je me dirigeais vers une cabine assez éloignée des filles pour que Leah soit plus à l'aise. Elle était parfaite dans tout ce qu'elle avait choisit. Pantalon, jupes, robes, shorts, et hauts de toute sorte. Jacob allait vraiment être aux anges. Les filles avaient déjà réglées leurs achats et pour Leah, j'en ai eu pour trois mille dollar car j'avais insisté pour qu'elle prenne **_**TOUT**_** ce qui lui plaisait. Là aussi, les vendeuses avaient vraiment hallucinées devant la somme que j'avais dépensée. **

**Nous retournions avec les filles au parking afin de ranger les sacs dans nos voitures. Il y avait assez de place car avec Summer dans la famille, je savais faire la place. Nous allions ensuite avec Leah acheté des chaussures et nous en sommes ressortis avec vingt-cinq paires, elle ne voulait pas trop non plus abuser malgré que je lui aie dit de choisir ce qu'elle voulait. Nous sommes rentrées à l'hôtel vers dix-neuf heures et avions montée nos achats dans notre suite pour éviter tout incident. Les filles restèrent dans la suite pendant que j'emmenais Leah dîner. Elle alla se coucher vers vingt-trois heures, fatiguée de cette journée quand Alice vint me tendre un sac avec tout ce que je leur avais demandé : des accessoires et le maquillage nécessaire pour Leah. Je les remerciai et allais voir Leah qui était déjà endormi. Je lui mis le sac parmi les autres et je retournais voir les filles. Nous avions décidé de rentrer le lendemain, en fin de matinée. Nous passions la soirée à discuter et à regarder la télé. Nous n'avions pas soif et puis nous chasserons directement une fois rentrée à Forks. **

**Il était huit heures quand nous commencions à faire nos valises pour rentrer chez nous. Nous faisions tout ça sans aucun bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Leah. Une fois nos affaires dans nos voitures et pendant que Summer et Alice réglaient la note, j'allais réveiller Leah. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle prit un rapide petit déjeuner. Je réglée la note et nous partions voir les filles qui nous attendaient devant l'hôtel. Je pris mes clés des mains du voiturier et nous montions avec Leah. Fin prêtes, avec toutes nos affaires rangées correctement dans nos bolides, je mis le contact et parti en trombe. Nous arrivions sur l'autoroute et j'accélérai, ainsi que les filles. **

**Arrivée aux abords de Seattle, Leah envoya un texto à Jake pour lui dire que nous serions chez moi dans moins de deux heures. Il lui répondit en lui disant qu'il avait hâte de la retrouver. S'il savait comment j'avais rendu Leah, il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Nous rîmes à cette idée et j'accélérai un peu plus. Nous arrivions à la maison et nous vîmes les garçons ainsi que Jake qui nous attendaient. Et nous voilà de retour à la maison et j'allais pouvoir revoir Edward. Oh merde. Dans une semaine c'est mon centième anniversaire. Pitié tout mais pas ça.**


	23. Week-end entre hommes

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Un chapitre exclusivement masculin. Bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward :**_

**Un week-end entre garçons, voilà ce qu'il me fallait pour récupérer de la semaine de torture que m'avait infligé Bella. J'allais pouvoir souffler. On était devant chez Bella avec ma famille quand elle arriva avec Leah. Pendant que les filles disaient au revoir, je regardais Bella et me figeais. J'entendais ce qu'elle pensait. Bizarre ! Je demanderai à ses frères comment cela se fait. Les filles montèrent dans leurs voitures et partirent à New-York. J'étais encore sous le choc d'avoir lu ses pensées quand je sentis une main s'abattre fortement sur mon épaule droite. Je fermais les yeux et soupirai. Emmett.**

« Emmett, t'as vraiment besoin de me taper l'épaule aussi fort ? » demandai-je exaspéré.

« Ça fait au moins quinze minutes que t'es figé comme ça. Fallait bien que quelqu'un te réveille. » répondit-il en riant.

« A quoi tu pensais pour être dans cet état ? Ou plutôt à qui tu pensais ? » demanda Jason avec malice.

« A personne. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » mentis-je.

« Edward, Edward, Edward, ça sert à rien de mentir. Tu pensais à ma petite sœur chérie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait cette fois ? » demanda à son Brendan avec un sourire en coin.

« Rien de spécial, j'ai juste entendu ses pensées. » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as quoi ? » me questionna Jasper.

« Je croyais que tu pouvais pas lire ses pensées ? » poursuivit Emmett.

« Je sais et je ne comprends pas non plus. » répondis-je aussi interloqué qu'eux.

**Brendan et Jason se sont mis à rire.**

« Pourquoi vous riez tous les deux ? » leur demanda Emmett.

« Ah la la, cette Bella. Elle t'a laissé lire en elle. » me dit Brendan.

« Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas lire en elle. » leur dis-je.

« Si elle le désire, oui. » m'informa Jason.

« Quoi ? » avions dis mes frères et moi en même temps.

« Son bouclier. Elle peut contrôler son bouclier et en faire ce qu'elle veut. En l'occurrence pour Edward, elle t'a laissé savoir ce qu'elle pensait en étirant son bouclier au maximum pour que tu puisses lire en elle. » expliqua Brendan.

« Bon, et si on allait se voir un match à la télé ? Les filles sont pas là jusqu'à dimanche, autant en profiter, non ? » demanda Jason.

« D'accord. » dit Jasper.

« Allons-y ! En plus ce soir y a un orage, et je crois savoir que vous avez un terrain. » nous dit Brendan un petit éclair dans les yeux et en se frottant les mains.

« On pourrait faire une partie entre mecs ce soir. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » demanda Jasper.

« Brendan et moi on est partant. C'est juste dommage que les filles ne soient pas là. J'aurais bien aimé voir ce que vous valez contre Bella. » dit Jason taquin.

**Nous rentrons chez eux et nous installons sur le canapé, devant un match de basket.**

« Bella joue au baseball ? » demanda Emmett en retenant ses rires.

« Ouais et bien, à ta place j'éviterai de rire parce qu'elle te mettrait une vraie raclée. » lui dit Jason.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça tiens. » dit Emmett en riant.

« Tu verras quand les filles seront de retour. Je ne suis jamais arrivé à la mettre out une seule fois. » expliqua Brendan.

« Tu débloques ? » demanda Jasper, incrédule.

« Je te jure que non. Elle court vraiment vite. » continua Brendan.

« C'est dur de la battre. » termina Jason.

« Et bien on verra ça. En attendant, concentrons-nous sur le match. » proposa Emmett.

**Tout le monde acquiesça et nous reportions notre attention sur l'écran plat. Il y avait un match des San Antonio Spurs contre les New-York Knicks. Je me foutais royalement du match mais je restais assis avec mes frères car je savais que même Jazz se fichait du sport. Etrangement, Jason, que je pensais qu'il était comme Jazz, aimait le sport et regardais attentivement le match et n'hésitait pas à faire des commentaires. Après plus d'une heure de basket, un portable se mit à sonner. Celui de Brendan qui décrocha. On entendait parfaitement la conversation. Il manquait plus que lui.**

« Salut Jake. Quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-il à ce clébard.

_« Ça va mais ça pourrait aller mieux si Leah était là mais bon. Et toi ? » demanda à son tour ce cabot._

« Super. Que me vaut cet appel ? »

_« En fait, comme je suis seul, je me demandais si je pouvais passer la soirée avec ton frère et toi, vu que nos femmes nous ont abandonnées. » _

« Ouais, no problemo. D'ailleurs on n'est pas seul avec mon frérot. Les fils Cullen sont là aussi. Allez, t'as cinq minutes pour ramener tes fesses. »

_« J'arrive. »_

**Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ce clébard ? Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui et encore moins de me battre, ça ferait de la peine à Bella. Je soupirai.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda Jasper.

« Rien. » mentis-je.

« Mais oui, je vais te croire. Tu ressens de l'exaspération. » me dit il.

« Whoa, c'est profond ce que tu viens de dire Jazz. » se moqua Emmett.

« La ferme Em'. Alors Ed, tu vas me répondre ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Mais y a rien je te dis. » persistai-je.

« C'est toi ou moi l'empathe ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Oh là mec, calmes-toi. Pas la peine de t'énerver. » lui dit Jason.

« C'est le fait que Jake vienne qui t'énerve ? » me demanda Brendan.

**Je ne répondis pas. Je me contentais de fermer les yeux et de soupirer.**

« Je crois que ça veut dire oui. » dit Emmett.

« Désolé Ed, mais Jason et moi on l'aime bien alors, tu devras faire avec. D'ailleurs, il est là. » dit il en se levant et alla ouvrir.

**A peine il avait ouvert la porte qu'une odeur nauséabonde envahissait la pièce. Stupide clébard.**

« Salut mon pote. Entre ! » lui dit Brendan.

« Salut. » lui dit le clébard.

« Oh, ça sent le chien mouillé. » dit Emmett en riant.

« Ah ah ! Très drôle. » ironisa Jacob en entrant dans le salon.

« Te vexes pas surtout. C' était pour rire que je disais ça. » dit Emmett en redevenant sérieux.

« T'en fais pas. De toute façon votre odeur ne me gêne plus depuis que j'ai passé deux ans avec Bella pendant sa phase de nouveau-né alors, tout baigne. » expliqua ce clebs.

**Il salua Jason et mes frères et s'assit dans un fauteuil libre. A ma droite en plus. Les garçons reportèrent leur attention sur le match tout en discutant. J'étais bien le seul à ne pas vraiment être captivé par le sport. Le temps passa et à la fin du match, on entendit un bruit. On aurait dit qu'un orage allait éclater.**

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Emmett.

« Oups ! » dit Jacob.

« Jake c'est toi ? » demanda à son Jason en haussant les sourcils.

« Désolé mais je meurs de faim. » répondit il tout simplement.

« J'ai cru que l'orage arrivait plus tôt que prévu. » plaisanta Brendan.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire quand ma mère et celle de Brendan et Jason arrivèrent.**

« Pourquoi vous riez comme ça ? » questionna ma mère.

« Bonsoir Jacob. » dit Mme Carter.

« Bonsoir Madame. » la salua-t-il à son tour.

« Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Annabelle. Alors, pourquoi riez-vous comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Le ventre de Jake a grogné si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'un troupeau de mammouth allait débarquer. » expliqua Jason en riant.

**Elles se mirent à rire également.**

« Je vais te commander une pizza. Une Royal ça devrait aller non ? » dit Brendan en riant.

« Ouais. Merci. » acquiesça-t-il en riant à son tour.

« Pas de quoi. »

**La commande prit deux minutes et Brendan revint s'asseoir pendant que Jason mettait le premier épisode d'**_**Underworld**_** avec l'approbation de mes frères et du clébard. Le film commença et au bout de trente minutes, Brendan se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. C'était le livreur. Il revint et posa la boîte sur les genoux de Jacob et une grande bouteille de Coca à ses pieds.**

« Régales-toi mec. » lui dit-il.

« Merci. » dit-il à son tour.

**Il mangea et je ne pu réprimer un air de dégout. Comment pouvait-il avaler ça ? C'est répugnant. Je reportais mon attention sur le film quand Mme Carter arriva et demanda à ses fils :**

« Brendan, Jason ? » appela-t-elle.

« Oui maman ? » répondirent-ils en même temps.

« Vous avez pensé à acheter un cadeau à Bella ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oups ! » dit Jason.

« J'ai complètement oublié que c'était son anniversaire la semaine prochaine. » dit Brendan en se cachant dans le canapé.

**Sûrement pour échapper aux remontrances de leur mère. Jacob, lui, riait.**

« Les garçons. » dit-elle presque en colère.

« Désolé maman. Lundi on ira à la pêche au cadeau pour Bella. » se rattrapa Jason.

« Y a intérêt. » les mit en garde leur mère.

« J'espère qu'elle le saura pas parce qu'à mon avis elle va vous en vouloir longtemps les gars. Et quand Bella se met en colère… » expliqua Jacob sans finir sa phrase.

« Ouais on sait. Vaut mieux ne pas tenter le Diable. » acquiesça Brendan.

« Quand Bella s'énerve il est préférable de ne pas être dans les parages. » termina Jason

**On ria quand je me souvenais que Bella détestait les fêtes.**

« Il me semblait que Bella n'aimait pas fêter son anniversaire. » fis-je remarquer.

« Et ça n'a pas changé mais Summer et Amy ne lui laissent pas le choix. » confirma Jason.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle s'en remettra, comme les autres. » continua Brendan en riant.

« Elle va faire quel âge ? » demanda Emmett.

« Cent ans. » répondirent-ils en même temps.

« Oh la mamie. » plaisanta Jacob.

**Ils éclatèrent de rire et moi je me mis à penser à un cadeau que je pourrai lui offrir. Quoi que je me souviens très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse des cadeaux. Lorsque le film prit fin, Jacob partit afin de monter la garde autour de la réserve avec Embry mais il promit aux garçons de revenir dimanche afin d'accueillir les filles. L'orage gronda et Jasper proposa qu'on aille au terrain afin de jouer au baseball. Brendan et Jason prirent les battes et la balle puis nous allions en courant vers notre terrain familial. Jasper fut le premier à lancer la balle tandis qu'Emmett et moi furent les premiers à frapper. Jason et Brendan ramasseraient les balles et vice-versa. Nous fîmes quatre parties et nous en gagnions deux chacun. Nous rentrons chacun de notre côté afin de nous doucher et nous changer. Nous avions décidé de nous retrouver le lendemain chez nous. Une fois arrivée, je pris une douche et enfila un jean et un t-shirt bleu. Je m'installais à mon piano et laisser courir mes doigts dessus, ne sachant pas trop quoi jouer quand je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de jouer la berceuse que j'avais composée pour Bella. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer tout en sachant que mes frères étaient là. Je sentais également la présence de mes parents et leurs pensées me vinrent en pleine tête alors que je poursuivais la mélodie.**

_« Edward, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas vu jouer. Ça fait du bien d'entendre à nouveau le piano résonner dans cette maison. » (Carlisle.)_

_« Ne t'en fais pas, elle te reviendra. » (Emmett)_

_« Mon chéri, je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies enfin décidé de rejouer. En plus la chanson que tu as composée pour elle. » (Esmé)_

_« Elle t'aime encore, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. » (Jasper)_

**Je jouais les dernières notes et lorsque là dernière retentit, j'entendis ma mère sangloter et je lus en elle qu'elle était heureuse de m'entendre rejouer. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas touché le piano depuis des décennies. Je restais figé quelques minutes devant mon piano quand mes frères vinrent poser leurs mains sur mes épaules.**

« Allez Ed, elle te pardonnera comme elle nous a tous pardonné. Ton tour viendra. » me dit Emmett.

« Quand ? Dans trois siècles ? » demandai-je pas très convaincu.

**Car c'est vrai. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas pardonné. D'accord elle m'avait embrassé mais ça se faisait en cachette et ça ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'elle me pardonnait. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle allait s'amuser avec moi.**

« Sois patient Edward. En attendant, il faut lui trouver un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Mais quoi ? » dit Jasper.

« On aura qu'à en parler avec les garçons demain. Ils auront peut-être une idée. On ne la connaît pas aussi bien qu'eux. On a passé même pas un an avec elle alors qu'eux, ça fait des décennies qu'ils vivent avec elle. » proposa Emmett.

« Ouais t'as raison. On se fait une partie d'échec ? » demanda Jasper.

« Ok ! » répondis-je en pensant qu'il s'adressait à moi.

« Ah non ! Toi tu triches. » contesta Emmett.

« Hé ! Mais je ne le fais pas exprès. » me défendis-je.

« Mais bien sûr. » dirent mes frères en même temps.

**Je soupirai et je les regardais jouer aux échecs. Jasper gagna deux parties sur trois ce qui énerva Emmett. Je ris de bon cœur ce qui les étonna.**

« Quoi ? » demandai-je devant leur air ahuri.

« Rien. C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que tu n'avais pas ris. » répondit Emmett en me donnant une tape l'épaule.

« On retrouve notre frère. » dit Jasper.

**Je leur souris et on entendit deux moteurs différents. Je reconnus tout de suite le Hummer de Brendan mais l'autre on aurait dit le moteur d'une moto. On sortit de la maison et nous vîmes les garçons. Jasper tapa dans la main de Jason et siffla en voyant sa moto.**

« C'est ton moyen de transport mec ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et ouais. J'adore les motos. » répondit-il avec un sourire de satisfaction.

« En tout cas elle est super. » dit mon frère.

« Merci. »

**Je m'installais au piano pendant que les autres allèrent sur le canapé.**

« Vous avez eu des nouvelles des filles ? » demandai-je normalement.

« Non ! » répondirent-ils en même temps avec une pointe de mécontentement dans la voix.

**Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et aussitôt ils me dévisagèrent.**

« Apparemment ça te fait rire. Summer me manque. » se plaignait-t-il en grognant.

« C'est clair. » dirent les garçons ensemble en pensant à leur femme.

**Cette fois je ris doucement. La journée défila rapidement entre le sport à la télé et les paris sur les gagnants, les parties d'échecs aussi. Chaque fois ils jouaient de l'argent. Mais pas plus de vingt dollar par pari. En fin de soirée nous allions tous chasser en riant et Emmett et Brendan ne purent s'empêcher de parier sur la plus grosse prise. On était parti loin dans les montagnes afin de pouvoir trouver des ours. Moi je me dégotais deux pumas et j'étais repus. Une fois rassasié, nous repartions en direction de la villa et les garçons repartirent chez eux. Je pris de nouveau une douche et j'enfilais un jean noir et une chemise bleu marine. **

**Le lendemain, les filles rentraient mais pas avant dix-sept heures d'après Brendan. Vers dix heures du matin, je pris ma Volvo et avec mes frères nous partions chez les Carter. Mes parents préféraient rester à la maison. C'est leur mère qui nous accueillit et nous fit entrer. On entendit un grand fracas en provenance du jardin.**

« LES GARÇONS, SI JAMAIS VOUS M'AVEZ ABIMÉ MON JARDIN JE VOUS TUE ! » hurla leur mère.

« Ça c'est de la colère. » dit Jasper.

**On arriva dans le jardin et nous vîmes les garçons en train de jouer au basket. Je rêve ils avaient un terrain de basket. Brendan sauta pour marquer mais Jason se jeta sur lui et il atterrit de l'autre côté en tordant le poteau en fer du panier.**

« BRENDAN ! JASON ! » hurla-t-elle de nouveau.

**Ils se stoppèrent net. Avec mes frères on se retenaient de rire. **

« On n'a pas abîmé tes plantes maman. » dit Jason en levant les mains.

« Promis juré. » et Brendan fit de même.

**Ils avaient tous les deux le regard de deux gamins de huit ans qu'on était sur le point de priver de goûter.**

« Vivement que les filles rentrent. Arrangez-moi tout ça. TOUT DE SUITE ! » exigea-t-elle.

« D'accord maman. » acquiescèrent-ils en même temps.

**Elle rentra chez elle et une fois qu'elle fut loin, Emmett et Jasper éclatèrent de rire.**

« Quand votre mère se met à crier elle fait pas semblant. » dit Emmett en levant les pouces.

« Elle était en rogne. Là c'est bon elle est calme. » dit Jasper à son tour en riant.

**On se mit à rire et après que les garçons eurent fini de ranger les dégâts, bien qu'ils soient minimes, on se dirigea vers le salon et on commençait à discuter quand une heure plus tard Brendan alla ouvrir la porte avant même qu'on sonne. C'était le clébard. Il nous salua et Mme Carter arriva et lui demanda s'il avait faim étant donné qu'il était plus de midi. Il acquiesça et elle alla à la cuisine afin de préparer de quoi le nourrir. **

« Je croyais que les vampires ne mangeaient pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Faut sauver les apparences Jake. » répondit Jason.

« Oh ! » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

**Brendan alluma la télé et se mit à zapper toutes les chaînes du câble et s'arrêta sur un film d'horreur : **_**Saw**_**. **

« Dites, y a pas assez d'horreur dans nos vies pour que vous regardez ça ? » demandai-je.

« Oh, arrête de faire ton rabat-joie. » dit Brendan.

« Ça fait plus rire qu'autre chose. » ajouta Jasper.

« C'est clair. » acquiesça Emmett.

**Une heure plus tard, Mme Carter arriva avec une énorme assiette de lasagne et la posa sur la table basse devant Jacob. Celui-ci la regarda avec les yeux pétillants.**

« Merci mais fallait pas vous donnez tant de mal. » lui dit-elle.

« Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Et puis d'après Bella, les loups-garous ont un très gros appétit. » dit-elle en souriant. « Et si t'en veux encore, il y en a dans le four. Tu n'auras qu'à aller te servir. Il y a même une tarte aux pommes dans le réfrigérateur. » expliqua-t-elle.

« MER-CI ! » dit-il en détachant les syllabes.

**Elle sourit et alla dans le jardin. Il commença à manger.**

« Elle cuisine vachement bien. » fit-il remarquer.

_« Merci Jacob. » dit-elle depuis le jardin._

« De rien ! » répondit-il.

« Alors les gars, vous avez une idée de cadeau pour Bella ? » nous demanda Jason.

« Pas encore. » répondit Jasper.

« En fait, on ne sait pas quoi lui acheter. On ne sait pas ce qui lui fera plaisir étant donné que quand on la connu elle n'acceptait pas facilement les cadeaux. » continua Emmett.

« Vous aurez qu'à venir avec nous lundi après les cours. On vous aidera. » proposa Brendan.

« Ok ! »

« Et toi Jake ! Tu veux venir ? » lui demanda Jason.

« Je travaille lundi. Je finis très tard et puis, je lui aie déjà trouvé un cadeau. Je n'ai pas oublié son anniversaire _MOI »_ dit-il en appuyant bien sur le _moi._

**Il sourit et Brendan lui tira la langue. Mais ce n'est pas vrai on dirait des gamins de cinq ans. Enfin bref. La journée passa tranquillement quand à dix-sept heures, nous étions devant leur maison et soudain, nous entendîmes le bruit de cinq voitures. Elles étaient enfin de retour. Je vis la Lamborghini de Rose, les Porsche de Summer, Alice et Bella ainsi que la BMW d'Amy se garer devant la maison. Je m'arrêtais de respirer, bien que ça n'ait pas d'importance. **

**J'allais enfin la revoir.**


	24. Le retour des filles

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bon, vous serez contentes, Edward a fini de souffrir… Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**Nous étions enfin de retour chez nous. A peine les moteurs coupés, mes sœurs, Rose et Alice sortirent en vitesse de leur voiture et sautèrent sur leur mari. Leah et moi étions en train de rire dans la voiture, tout comme Jake et Edward. Je regardais Leah, qui appréhendait un peu la réaction de Jake devant son nouveau look. Je lui avais lissé les cheveux ce matin et avec l'accord de mes sœurs, elle avait mit une robe tunique violette avec des escarpins noirs. La robe lui arrivait quand même au niveau des cuisses…**

« Allez Leah, respires un bon coup. Il va adorer. » la rassurai-je en souriant.

**Elle me sourit en retour, puis, je sortis la première de la voiture. Elle descendit à peine cinq secondes après et quand elle referma la portière, j'entendis quelqu'un glousser. Je me retournais et vis Jake la bouche grande ouverte devant la tenue de Leah. Elle rougissait à vu d'œil, et je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mes frères suivirent devant la tête que faisait Jacob. Je m'avançais vers Leah et la pris par la main en l'entraînant avec moi. On s'arrête devant Jake et je lui refermais la bouche avec la main en lui disant :**

« Voyons Jake, ferme la bouche, tu risques d'avaler une mouche. »

**Je ris encore plus avec les autres. Il finit par se reprendre, et quand je lâchais la main de Leah, je me hâtais d'aller serrer mes crétins de frères dans mes bras. Etreinte qu'ils me rendirent bien évidement en me disant que je leur avais manqué. Je pris également Jazz et Emmett dans mes bras et allais faire un bisou sur la joue d'Edward. Il se raidit et je ne pu réprimer un sourire. J'entendis un gémissement et je me retournais pour voir Jake et Leah en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Apparemment il appréciait. Je souris mais bien sûr Brendan ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à sa manière.**

« Dites donc vous deux, y a des chambres pour ce genre de sport. »

**Ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pendant qu'on riait. **

« T'es magnifique Leah. » susurra Jake à Leah.

« Merci, mais c'est les filles qu'il faut remercier. Elles m'ont chouchoutée. » lui dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Jake.

« Merci les filles d'avoir prit soin d'elle. » nous remercia-t-il.

« Y a pas de quoi ! » avions-nous dit en même temps.

« Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés à New-York ? Combien de boutique avez-vous dévalisés ? » demanda Jason.

« Pratiquement tout le centre commercial le plus chic de New-York. » répondit Alice.

« Y a que Bella qui n'a rien acheté. » dit Summer.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Emmett.

« J'ai déjà refait toute ma garde-robe l'autre jour avec mes sœurs et Leah. Ce week-end je me suis occupé exclusivement de Leah. » expliquai-je.

« Tu t'es occupé de Leah ? » m'interrogea Jazz.

« Bien sûr. Soin du corps complet, relooking complet, massage, coiffure, manucure, pédicure. On a dévalisé la boutique de lingerie de _Victoria Secret_ rien que pour elle et toute sorte de magasin. D'ailleurs je vais de ce pas sortir tous les sacs de la voiture et les mettre à l'arrière de ton pick-up Jake. » dis-je.

**J'allais à ma voiture et commença à sortir les sacs de Leah avec l'aide de mes sœurs et je les mis à l'arrière du pick-up de Jacob. Les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant tout ce que j'avais dépensé rien que pour Leah. Une fois terminé, le pick-up débordait de sacs. Je les couvrais avec l'aide d'une bâche que j'attachais. Jake me regardait comme si j'étais folle.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jake ? » demandai-je à mon meilleur ami.

« Bella, t'es folle. T'aurais pas dû c'est trop. » me dit-il.

**Je lui tirai la langue et regardais les filles.**

« Ça vous dit une partie de chasse ? Je meurs de soif. » leur demandai-je.

« Avec plaisir. » dirent-elles en même temps.

« On va d'abord ramener nos affaires à la maison et on se rejoint près de la rivière. D'accord ? » proposa Rosalie.

**Nous acquiesçons et après avoir dit au revoir à Jake et Leah, Rose et Alice rentrèrent avec les garçons. Edward inclus. Mes sœurs commencèrent à décharger leur voiture avec l'aide de Jason et Brendan et montèrent dans leur chambre après un dernier au revoir à Jake et Leah. Leah me prit dans ses bras et me remercia une fois de plus, tout comme Jake. Ils montèrent dans le pick-up et rentrèrent à La Push. Je remontais dans ma voiture et je la rentrais dans le garage. Je sortis ma valise et un sac où il y avait un cadeau pour mes parents. Je montais tout ça dans ma chambre et je redescendis avec mes achats pour mes parents. J'avais acheté une montre en or à mon père et un collier avec un saphir et des diamants à ma mère. Ils me remercièrent en me prenant dans leur bras et je leur racontais le week-end en attendant mes sœurs qui devaient être en train de rattraper un peu les trois jours loin de leurs hommes. Ils n'en revinrent pas de ce que j'avais fais pour Leah et me félicitèrent pour tout ça. Mes sœurs descendirent une heure plus tard. Elles s'étaient changées. **_**Tu m'étonnes, pensai-je ! **_

**Nous partîmes toutes les trois vers la rivière et une fois arrivée, nous aperçûmes Rose et Alice qui étaient en train de parler.**

« Et bien c'est pas trop tôt. » fit remarquer Rose.

« Désolé, mais mes sœurs étaient occupées. » dis-je avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

**Elles me tirèrent la langue et je souris. On se mit à chasser et après une heure, nous étions toutes les cinq repu. Je fis part à mes sœurs de mes intentions de retrouver Edward à notre clairière pour discuter et Alice m'apprit qu'il y était déjà. Je la remerciai et après un au revoir et des petits clins d'œil de leurs parts, je partis en direction de **_**notre**_** clairière. **

**J'y arrivais cinq minutes plus tard et je le vis, allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés. Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu arriver. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je m'assis près de lui et aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux. Je lui souris. Il fallait qu'on discute. J'avais décidé d'arrêter de le torturer et je voulais qu'on redevienne ami avant de se retrouver. Je voulais qu'on réapprenne à se connaître. Je voulais retrouver le **_**Edward Cullen **_**que j'avais connu étant humaine.**

« Salut ! » dis-je.

« Salut ! » dit-il en retour.

« Edward, il faut qu'on parle. » avouai-je prudemment.

« Je t'écoute. » répondit-il.

« Voilà, je crois que je t'ai assez mené la vie dure comme ça depuis que je t'ai revue. J'avoue que je me suis pas mal amusé _**(Il sourit) **_mais, je vais arrêter. » expliquai-je.

« D'accord. Maintenant, on fait quoi ? Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui je te pardonne mais, ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœuf. Réapprenons à nous connaître. Salut, moi c'est Isabella Carter, mais je préfère Bella. Et toi ? » dis-je en lui tendant la main et en souriant.

**Il sourit et me serra la main.**

« Salut, moi c'est Edward Cullen. Ravi de te connaître. » dit-il avant de rire.

« Je suis ravie aussi. » dis-je en riant à mon tour.

**On lâcha la main de l'autre et on s'est mit à discuter. J'étais vraiment heureuse de redécouvrir le **_**Edward**_** dont je suis tombée amoureuse il y a un siècle. Je fus quand même triste de savoir qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose depuis tout ce temps. Il était redevenu celui qu'il était avant de me rencontrer. Il le remarqua et me dit que ce n'était pas grave car maintenant il m'avait retrouvé et qu'il avait l'intention de retrouver ma confiance. Je lui souris, mais intérieurement je me sentis coupable d'avoir été avec un autre homme, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Edward me demanda alors de lui raconter tout ce que j'ai fais pendant quatre-vingt ans. Je commençais par lui raconter mon arrivée à Londres et ma rencontre avec Amy, puis celle avec Brendan et les autres. Nous continuons à parler jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à faire nuit. On rentra en courant et arrivée à la rivière, on se sépara chacun de son côté. Je rentrais chez moi et une fois que j'eus franchi la baie vitrée du salon, je vis toute ma famille qui avait le sourire. Argh, Brendan je te déteste. On peut jamais rien garder secret dans cette famille. Je me suis mise à formuler ça dans mon esprit à l'encontre de mon cher devin de frère et il éclata de rire.**

« Je t'aime aussi Bella. » dit-il en riant.

**Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire moi aussi et je me dirigeais vers lui alors qu'il regardait un match de hockey avec mon père et Jason. Je me penchais et lui fis un bisou sonore sur la joue. C'est vraiment contagieux sa bonne humeur. Mon téléphone sonna et je ne pus réprimer un rire en voyant le nom s'afficher. Alice. Elle aussi avait tout vu. Je décrochais et montais dans ma chambre immédiatement suivis par mes sœurs. Summer verrouilla la porte et je mis le haut-parleur. Dieu merci ma mère avait pensé à insonoriser toutes les pièces. **

« Allô Alice ? » répondis-je.

**Aussitôt, pas un mais deux cris aigus vinrent à nos oreilles. Rosalie. Une fois la tempête calmée :**

_« Bella, Bella, c'est super. Tu lui as pardonné. Vous allez-vous remettre ensemble. » dit Alice surexcitée._

« On se calme Alice. On ne s'est pas encore remis ensemble. Laisse-moi du temps. » dis-je en la freinant.

**Mais c'était sans compter sur le don de mon extra-lucide de meilleure amie.**

_« Oh mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça ne devrait plus être long. Et je suis sûr que Brendan aussi là vu. » m'avoua-t-elle._

« Je sais. Mais Alice, ne t'en mêles pas. S'il te plaît. » demandai-je.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange si je garde pour moi ma vision et que je ne m'en mêle pas ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour._

« Je te laisse organiser ma soirée d'anniversaire de samedi. A condition que tu le fasses avec mes sœurs. Ça te va ? » proposai-je.

_« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. C'EST D'ACCORD. IL NE SAURA RIEN. » me promit-elle en hurlant._

**Mes sœurs étaient pliées de rires par le comportement d'Alice et j'entendis Rosalie faire de même. Nous restions encore deux heures au téléphone et une fois la conversation terminée, mes sœurs allèrent dans leur chambre se préparer pour les cours du lendemain. Je pris une bonne douche et je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon dressing avec seulement une serviette autour du corps. J'optais pour des sous-vêtements très simples, une jupe longue, un pull moulant et des escarpins rouges. Je me maquillais légèrement et une fois prête, je reçu un appel d'Alice pour me dire qu'elle adorait la tenue que j'avais choisis. Je la remerciai. J'avais décidé de débloquer son pouvoir et puis, ça lui faisait plaisir. Je pris mon sac, mon portable et mes clés et descendis dans le salon. Mes frères étaient déjà prêts mais pas mes sœurs. Tu m'étonnes ! **

**Je m'assis à côté de Jason et me mis à regarder ce qu'ils avaient mis. Ils avaient choisis de regarder **_**Je suis une Légende**_**, un film de science-fiction avec **_**Will Smith**_**. Je dois avouer que ce film est plutôt bien. Une bonne intrigue. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du film, donc deux heures plus tard, que mes sœurs décidèrent de se montrer. Mes frères avaient la bouche grande ouverte et j'éclatais de rire. Summer et Amy étaient vraiment super belle. Il n'était que trois heures du matin alors nous décidions de regarder encore des films. Amy opta pour les deux premiers volets de **_**Fast and Furious**_**. Si Jason savait qu'elle le regardait uniquement pour mater **_**Paul Walker**_** je crois qu'il deviendrait fou de jalousie. Brendan me regarda en pouffant et je savais qu'il avait vu ce que je pensais. Je riais moi aussi. A la fin des deux films, nous disons au revoir à nos parents et prirent nos affaires et, direction le garage… direction le purgatoire. Ça allait être une semaine chargé !**


	25. Semaine de folie

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour vous le poster, mais j'étais campé sur un O.S !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Alice :**_

**OH MON DIEU ! Bella avait pardonné à Edward et juste après cette vision j'en aie eu une autre de tous les deux **_**RÉCONCILIÉS**_**… c'est-à-dire en train de s'embrasser. Je suis tellement contente. Ma famille m'avait demandé la raison de ma soudaine joie, et je leur aie donc dit que Bella avait enfin pardonné à Edward. Emmett a lâché :**

« C'est pas trop tôt. »

**Mais je ne leur avais pas dit que je les avais vus de nouveau ensemble. Cette vision là, je la gardais pour moi. Je décidais d'appeler Bella et fit signe à Rosalie de me rejoindre. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, qui était insonorisée car Emmett risquait de nous entendre et de charrier mon frère. Je fis part de ma vision à Rosalie qui était tout aussi contente que moi. J'appelais Bella et je lui hurlais pratiquement dessus avec Rosalie tellement on était heureuse. Elle me freina bien sûr et me demandais de ne pas m'en mêler et en échange j'avais le droit d'organiser sa soirée d'anniversaire. J'ai hurlé de joie à nouveau. Elle ne va pas être déçue. Je vais faire de cette soirée la plus belle de toute sa longue vie. Ses deux familles réunies. Je sais déjà ce que je vais lui acheter. Je descendis avec Rosalie au salon et annonçait la bonne nouvelle aux autres.**

« Ecoutez moi tout le monde. Samedi, Bella fêtera son centième anniversaire et c'est moi qui vais tout organiser, avec son approbation. Et je serai aidé de ses sœurs alors il faut tous se bouger les fesses pour lui trouver un cadeau de la part de chacun de nous. On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper et je ne compte pas me limiter à un seul présent pour ma part. » avais-je dis d'une seule traite.

« C'est bon Alice, on peut en placer une ? » demanda Emmett.

**Je lui tirais la langue et il ria, suivit de toute la famille.**

« Nous allons de ce pas cherché quoi lui offrir. » dit Carlisle.

« Demain après les cours on va avec les garçons à la pêche au cadeau idéal. Figurez vous que messieurs ses frères ont oubliés que s'était son anniversaire la semaine prochaine. » expliqua Jasper.

« Très bien, faut que j'appelle Summer et Amy pour qu'on se mette d'accord sur ce qu'on va lui prendre. Il faut aussi que Bella ne soit pas dans les parages lorsque nous préparerons tout. Elle ne devra pas être dans mes pattes c'est clair. Faut que je les appelle tout de suite. » poursuivis-je sous les rires de ma famille.

**Je me précipitais dans ma chambre et j'appelais les sœurs de Bella afin que tout soit parfait. On se mit d'accord avec Summer qu'il fallait que Bella ne soit pas avec nous pendant les préparatifs. Jasper entra dans la chambre pour se préparer pour les cours de demain. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Il fila sous la douche et en ressortit avec une simple serviette autour de la taille quelques minutes plus tard, encore tout mouillé. Je le regardais avec envie et bien sûr il le sentit. Je me retrouvais immédiatement plaquée contre le mur et je sentis les lèvres de mon mari me parcourir. Il me porta jusque dans notre immense lit et je me laissais aller sous ses mains expertes.**

**Deux heures plus tard on fila de nouveau sous la douche ensemble. On se prépara pour les cours. Je mis ma tenue, un jean et un pull fin moulant ainsi qu'une paire de bottes. Mon mari avait mit un jean, une chemise noire et un pull blanc par-dessus avec ses All Stars Noires. On prit nos affaires et nous allions rejoindre les autres. Rosalie portait une tenue tout en jean. Emmett avait optait pour un jean, un t-shirt gris, une veste en cuir et ses All Stars Noires. Les mêmes que Jazz... Edward portait aussi un jean avec un t-shirt noir et une veste en jean. Il ne faisait vraiment aucun effort c'est désolant. Il rit à ma pensée et je lui tirais la langue, ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Pour l'embêter je me suis mise à penser à ma petite nuit d'amour avec Jasper… et il grogna. Cette fois c'est moi qui ris. Soudain j'eus une vision de la tenue qu'allait porter Bella aujourd'hui et je revins vite à moi et me remis à penser à Jazz et moi pour qu'Edward ne voit rien. Il me regarda d'un drôle d'air et j'haussais les épaules comme pour lui dire **_**« Non tu ne verras rien. » ! **_**Les garçons montèrent dans la voiture d'Edward, quant à Rose et moi, nous priment la Lamborghini… direction le lycée.**

_**Point de vue d'Edward :**_

**Je me demandais ce que pouvais bien me cacher Alice. J'étais sûr qu'elle me cachait la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Apparemment cela concernait Bella mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce que c'était. Je ne cherchais pas à en savoir plus, j'étais trop heureux que Bella m'ait pardonné et que l'on puisse de nouveau être ami. J'ai fais connaissance avec la nouvelle Bella et je dois bien avouer qu'elle me plaisait encore plus que l'ancienne. Je vis Jazz sourire et il me dit par l'intermédiaire de son esprit :**

_« Je suis heureux que tu te sois enfin réconcilié avec elle. Vous allez pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases, mais ne la brusque pas. Reprenez tout à zéro. »_

**Je fis **_**« oui » **_**de la tête et accélérais. Nous arrivions deux minutes plus tard sur le parking du lycée et je me garais à ma place habituelle. Mes sœurs arrivèrent en même temps que nous. Nous descendions des voitures et attendions Bella et les siens. Je m'appuyais contre ma voiture tandis que Jazz prenait Alice dans ses bras. Emmett fit pareil avec Rose. On commençait à parler et la conversation se porta rapidement sur l'anniversaire de Bella.**

« Alors, vous avez une idée de ce qu'on pourrait lui offrir ? » demanda Emmett.

« J'en aie pas la moindre idée. » dit Jazz.

**Moi, je pensais lui offrir un collier que j'avais vu dans une bijouterie à Seattle il y a quelques jours. Ce qui, bien sûr, n'échappa pas à mon extralucide de sœur.**

« Edward, je suis à cent pour cent avec toi. Elle va adorer. En plus il est ma-gni-fi-que. Si tu ne le fais pas je te botte les fesses. » me dit-elle en me pointant du doigt et en fronçant les sourcils.

**Je ris et acquiesçais. On continua de débattre sur les cadeaux qu'on pouvait bien lui offrir quand la Porsche de Bella et la moto de Jason arrivèrent. Ils descendirent et vinrent nous saluer. Bella s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa la joue en souriant. Je lui souris en retour. A peine elle s'est reculée que Brendan l'avait prise en poids sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. **

« BRENDAN LÂCHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE SALETÉ DE MÉDIUM ! » lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

**Il éclata de rire suivit de tout le monde. Même moi.**

« LÂCHE-MOI FRÈRE INDIGNE. T'AS OUBLIÉ MON ANNIVERSAIRE AVEC JASON. REPOSES-MOI ! » dit-elle toujours en criant.

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Brendan en la reposant.

**Elle les regarda méchamment et les pointa du doigt.**

« Je vous ai entendu parler tout à l'heure, et je ne vous adresse plus la parole de la semaine. C'est la première fois que vous me faites ce coup-là et je ne suis pas prête de vous pardonner. Va falloir mettre le paquet les mecs. En attendant, je n'ai plus de frères. » expliqua-t-elle en leur tirant la langue.

**Ils regardaient leurs chaussures tellement ils étaient désolé. Je lui dis à Bella, après avoir lu dans leurs pensées :**

« Bella, ils sont vraiment désolés. Ils regrettent alors… » commençai-je à lui dire mais elle me coupa.

« Je m'en fiche. Ça leur fera les pieds. Ils vont devoir trouver le cadeau idéal pour que je puisse dire qu'ils sont encore mes frères. » dit-elle mais elle me fit un clin d'œil.

**Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas leur faire la tête longtemps mais qu'elle voulait s'amuser apparemment. Emmett et Jasper étaient mpliésorts de rire bien sûr. Tout comme mes sœurs et celles de Bella. **

« Franchement les garçons vous me décevez. Vous n'aviez jamais oublié l'anniversaire de Bella jusqu'à maintenant. » dit Summer.

« Désolé. » murmura Jason.

« Ça nous est sorti de la tête jusqu'à ce que maman nous demande si on lui avait acheté quelque chose. » termina Brendan sur le même ton que son frère.

**Bella se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et je vis qu'Alice était dans le même état. Je lis dans son esprit qu'elle avait vu que Bella n'en voulait pas du tout à ses frères. Les voitures commencèrent à arriver et Bella éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes. Alice fit de même et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire aussi. Les autres nous regardaient bizarrement, surtout quand Bella s'accrochait à mon épaule pour éviter de tomber. Je me calmais rapidement ce qui ne fut pas le cas de ma sœur. Elles continuaient de rire toutes les deux.**

« Faut…vraiment…que…vous…voyez…vos…têtes…les...garço ns. Vous croyez… vraiment que… je suis…capable de vous… en vouloir… pour ça ? » dit Bella entre deux rires.

« Tu nous en veux pas ? » demanda Jason choqué.

« N…non. Pas une… se…seconde. » avoua-t-elle en tentant de se calmer mais elle n'y arriva pas.

**C'était trop comique. Tous les autres éclataient de rires.**

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**La tête que font mes frères… c'est trop drôle. Ils ont vraiment cru que je leur en voulais. Je les croyais plus intelligent que ça. Ils font vraiment une drôle de tête et d'un coup je m'en voulais un peu de leur avoir fait peur car je savais très bien qu'ils n'ont pas fait exprès d'oublier… et comme j'aime mes frères plus que tout, j'avançais vers Jason et lui fit un gros câlin en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue et aussitôt il me serra fort.**

« Ne me refait jamais ça Bella. J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'en voulais. » me dit-il.

« Je suis désolé mais c'était trop tentant. » m'excusai-je en riant.

**Je me détachai de lui et fis la même chose avec Brendan qui lui me dit que j'allais le regretter pour lui avoir foutu la trouille. Je ris et allais taper dans les mains d'Alice qui se remettait de notre petite crise de rire. Je m'assis sur le capot de la voiture d'Edward et dis :**

« Alors Alice. T'as prévu quoi pour samedi ? » demandai-je même si je savais qu'elle n'allait pas me répondre.

« Bien essayé mais tu ne sauras rien. C'est une surprise. Bien sûr la fête se passera chez toi alors je ne veux pas te voir hors de ta chambre ce jour-là. C'est clair ? » me dit-elle autoritaire.

« Oui chef ! » dis-je en faisant le salut de l'armée.

**J'éclatais de rire suivit des autres et la cloche sonna. L'heure d'aller en cours. La matinée se passait normalement et on se rejoignit à la cafétéria. On passait l'heure du déjeuner tous les dix. On avait réunis deux tables et j'étais assise à côté d'Edward. On discutait de tout et de rien. Bizarrement, Alice ne parlait pas de la soirée de samedi. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas que je sache quoi que ce soit. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit pour lui donner carte blanche dans l'organisation de mon anniversaire en échange de son silence ? Brendan me regarda avec un drôle d'air et je lui fis comprendre en le formulant dans mon esprit. Il se mit à rire et j'entendis Edward faire pareil. Bien sûr il la lu en Brendan. Je souris mais ne dis rien aux autres car Alice risquerait de mal le prendre et je ne veux surtout pas la fâcher. Le reste de la journée se passait bien tout comme le cours de biologie avec Edward. A la fin des cours, on se dirigeait tous les deux vers le parking tout en discutant. Je m'assis sur le capot de ma voiture et Edward s'appuya contre la sienne me faisant face. On continua de parler quand les autres arrivèrent.**

« Bella, on va monter avec Rose et Alice. Elles doivent aller à Seattle et on va les accompagner. » me dit Summer.

« Laissez-moi deviner, je n'ai pas le droit de venir c'est ça ? » demandai-je.

« T'as tout compris. » me répondit Alice.

**Je ris et j'appris que les garçons partaient aussi à Seattle. Je me retrouvais seule comme une idiote. Je leur dit au revoir pendant que Brendan montait avec Edward et les autres. Je montais dans ma voiture et appelais Leah pour lui demander si je pouvais passer la voir étant donné que mes frères et sœurs m'abandonnaient. Elle me dit de venir et je raccrochais. Je démarrai en trombe, direction La Push pendant que les autres partaient à Seattle. Je vis les voitures de Rose et Edward ainsi que la moto de Jason partir en trombe. Arrivée devant les limites de La Push, je vis Embry qui me fit la révérence pour que je puisse passer. Je ris et lui ouvris la porte du côté passager. Il monta, en train de rire et me prit dans ses bras. Je redémarrai en direction de chez Jake et Leah. Une fois arrivée, je descendis et Embry me prit dans ses bras vite fait et partit rejoindre Stefan, le fils de Quil, qui était en train de patrouiller. Leah m'accueillit et je vis avec bonheur qu'elle portait les vêtements que je lui avais acheté. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle me fit entrer, et on commença à discuter.**

_**Point de vue de Rosalie :**_

**Nous venions de quitter le lycée direction Seattle afin de préparer la soirée de Bella. La pauvre on la laisse toute seule mais Alice nous a dit qu'elle avait appelé Leah donc je ne m'inquiétais pas plus. Je décidais de m'amuser un peu et de provoquer les garçons alors je fis rugir le moteur de ma Lamborghini et passais devant Edward en riant avec les filles. Nous arrivions les premières au centre commercial, et les garçons dix minutes plus tard. Je souriais à mon frère, et lui se mit à grogner ce qui nous fit rire. Les garçons partirent de leurs côtés. Ils avaient l'intention d'acheter à Bella ordinateur, imprimante et tout ce qui va avec, appareil photo numérique dernier cri et j'en passe car d'après ce qu'on sait, Bella n'en a plus à elle, et elle se servait de celui de ses parents, alors ils ont décidés qu'il était temps qu'elle ait son propre matériel. Edward, lui, avait l'intention d'acheter le fameux collier auquel il pensait et que seul Alice et Brendan ont vu en vision. Apparemment on devra attendre samedi pour le voir. Ce n'est pas juste. Comme Alice je n'avais pas l'intention de lui acheter un seul cadeau. J'avais beaucoup à rattraper et à me faire pardonner même si elle ne m'en veut plus. Alors je partis avec Amy vers une boutique d'antiquaire car j'avais l'intention d'abord de lui offrir une superbe coiffeuse pour sa chambre car j'ai beau avoir cherché, nada. Ses sœurs m'ont dit qu'elle se contentait de sa salle de bain. C'est indigne d'une fille. Je vais rectifier le tir en lui achetant tout ce qu'il faut. Maquillage, parfum et tout ce qui va avec. Je vais même lui prendre le nouveau modèle de fer à lisser qui fait tout : les boucles, les gaufres et pleins d'autres choses pour les cheveux. Je vais la gâter. Je lui en aurais bien acheté une toute mécanisé mais madame à une âme de vieille dame alors je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. Nous arrivons dans une boutique d'antiquité et me suis mise à chercher avec Amy quand d'un coup, j'ai trouvé la coiffeuse parfaite pour Bella. Simple et belle. Blanche et marron. C'était parfait. J'appelais Amy et elle approuva mon choix. Elle appela une responsable et je demandais à ce qu'elle soit livrée chez moi avant samedi. Elle m'assura que ce sera fait et je payais, donnant l'adresse de chez moi afin de recevoir le cadeau de Bella. Je précisais que je ne voulais pas une seule rayure dessus et que c'était pour offrir. Une fois les détails réglés, nous sortions du magasin et direction le magasin de beauté de luxe. Amy me dit d'y rentrer seule car elle voulait aller à la bijouterie pour sa sœur. J'acquiesçais et rentrer dans la boutique. Une hôtesse me proposa un panier que je pris avec grand plaisir et je commençais à le remplir. Je dévalisais la boutique : parfum de marque mais aussi à l'odeur de freesia, rouge à lèvre, gloss, fard à joue, à paupière, pas besoin de fond de teint elle à une peau parfaite, même pour un vampire, eye-liner, crayon pour les yeux et les lèvres. Tout y passa et de toutes les couleurs. Je pris le fameux fer à lisser dernier cri et multifonction et me dirigeais vers la caisse sous le regard ahuri des vendeuses et des clients. Je posais tous mes achats devant les vendeuses avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je vais vraiment gâter ma petite sœur.**

_**Point de vue d'Amy :**_

**Rosalie venait de trouver une très belle coiffeuse pour Bella et je savais que ça lui plairait. Une fois sortie de chez l'antiquaire, je laissais Rosalie devant le magasin de beauté de luxe afin d'aller à la bijouterie récupérer la commande que j'avais passé. J'entrais dans la bijouterie et vis Edward en train de montrer quelque chose à la vendeuse. Je m'approchais de lui et il me vit. Je lui souris et il me montra le collier qu'il voulait acheter pour Bella. Je lui donné mon approbation et il en fut heureux. J'allais à la caisse afin de demander si ma commande était arrivée. Elle l'était. La vendeuse alla la chercher pendant qu'Edward attendait son paquet. Il paya et me regardait d'un drôle d'air. Je lui rendis son regard en haussant les épaules mine de rien. Il devait chercher ce que j'allais offrir à Bella mais ne trouva rien dans ma tête car je pensais à Jason. Ça le frustrait et je souris. Il prit son paquet et partit. La vendeuse arriva avec ma commande et me montra la parure. Parfait. C'est exactement ce que je voulais pour ma sœur et je compte bien aller récupérer la robe que j'avais également commandée pour la soirée car comme toutes les précédentes, c'est moi qui me chargeais de trouver la robe qu'elle mettrait ce soir-là. Avec Summer on avait tout prévu à l'avance. C'était bien sûr de notre part à toutes les deux. Pendant que je m'occuper de récupérer les cadeaux, elle se chargeait de l'organisation de la soirée. Je payais les bijoux et partit. Je vis Rosalie qui m'attendait avec un sac remplis de produit de beauté plus un fer à lisser. Je souris et elle me demanda ce que j'avais pris. Je lui dis qu'elle verrait le soir de l'anniversaire lorsque j'aiderai Bella à se préparer. On partit en direction du magasin de robe de soirée où j'avais commandé la robe et les chaussures pour ma sœur. Pareil que dans la bijouterie, une fois à l'intérieur je me dirigeais vers la caisse et demandais à une vendeuse si la robe et les chaussures étaient arrivées. Elle alla dans l'arrière boutique après que je lui aie donné mon nom et le numéro de ma commande et elle revient avec une housse et une boite dans les mains. Elle ouvrit la housse et je vis la robe que j'avais demandée. Rose n'en revenait pas que Bella allait porter ça samedi. Je regardais les chaussures et je fus très satisfaite de voir que tout avait été respecté à la lettre. Je payais le tout et sortis avec la robe dans une main et le sac avec les chaussures de l'autre. Je décidais d'aller à la voiture afin de déposer mes achats car j'avais encore beaucoup à faire ou du moins j'allais encore prévoir certaine chose pour Bella. Rosalie approuva et nous nous dirigions vers le parking. Une fois les affaires déposées, nous retournions à l'intérieur afin de trouver d'autres cadeaux pour ma sœur. **

_**Point de vue de Summer :**_

**C'est génial de faire les magasins avec une fille qui est aussi folle de mode que vous. On s'éclatait comme des folles avec Alice. On s'était mis toutes les deux pour l'organisation de l'anniversaire de Bella. On avait décidé de transformer notre salon en discothèque car ça allait swinguer alors on partit à la recherche de tout ce qu'on avait besoin. Banderoles, des appareils photos qui sortaient les clichés immédiatement afin qu'on puisse prendre tout et n'importe quoi, et puis on avait aussi décidé que l'on s'amuserait entre jeunes, sans les parents plus tard dans la nuit. J'étais en train de penser qu'on pourrait se lancer des défis tout au long de la soirée que j'aurais soin de noter et Alice bien sûr l'a vue et me dit que c'était une super idée. Alors on se mit à acheter tout ce dont nous avions besoin : des enveloppes de couleurs où seront glissés les défis et les questions dont nous aurions besoin. J'étais en train de prendre du papier à lettre pour notre petit jeu quand je reçu un texto de mon mari qui me dit que mon idée était d'enfer. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait vu notre conversation. Je lui répondis et me remis à mes achats. Alice revint avec des feutres de toutes les couleurs ainsi que des petits albums photos souvenirs où l'on glissera les meilleurs moments de la soirée. Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire et on se tapait dans les mains. Cette soirée allait être mémorable. Une fois qu'on avait tout ce qu'il nous fallait, on allait vers la caisse et nous arrivions devant une vendeuse qui avait la bouche grande ouverte devant le caddie qui débordait d'affaire. J'éclatais de rire avec Alice et on attendit qu'elle daigne bien commencer à enregistrer nos achats. Une fois fait, Alice paya les achats car elle tenait à régler la note. Nous sortions les bras chargés de sac et nous vîmes les garçons devant le magasin d'en face qui vendait du matériel informatique. Quand ils nous virent sortir les bras chargées ils éclataient de rire et ont leur tira la langue. On apprit qu'ils avaient commandés les affaires pour Bella et qu'ils viendraient les récupérer dans la semaine avec les pick-up d'Emmett et Brendan. Alice alla dans les bras de Jasper pendant que j'allais dans ceux de mon mari. Aussitôt il m'embrassa et je dû me retenir de ne pas l'emmener dans un coin plus tranquille, loin des regards. J'entendis Edward pouffer et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :**

« Tu veux bien sortir de ma tête s'il te plaît ? »

« Désolé, je le fais pas exprès. Je te le jure. » me dit-il.

« Mouais. » fis-je, pas très convaincu.

**Tout le monde ria et je mis ma tête dans le cou de mon mari en y déposant un baiser qui le fit frémir. Je souris, satisfaite de moi. Amy et Rose nous rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard les bras tout aussi chargées qu'Alice et moi. Nous repartions tous au parking et nous rentrons chez nous. On avait encore tant à faire. Je me demande si papa et maman ont trouvés ce qu'ils cherchaient pour Bella. J'espère que oui car je sais qu'elle va adorer.**

_**Point de vue de Jasper :**_

**Comment font les filles pour aimer tant faire les magasins ? Elles avaient toutes les quatre les bras chargées de sacs. N'importe quoi… En tout cas, avec Emmett on a trouvé quoi offrir à Bella. Appareil photo tactile avec la carte mémoire la plus puissante et une imprimante à photo dernier cri. On avait aussi demandé un stock tout entier de cartouches d'encres de toutes les couleurs possibles. Elle en aura pour longtemps. On viendra récupérer le tout en même temps que Brendan et Jason qui eux avaient vraiment acheté de quoi faire plaisir à Bella. On était tous dans la voiture d'Edward pour rentrer, sauf Jason qui nous suivait avec sa moto. Une fois sur l'autoroute, Edward accélérait pour dépasser les filles mais la voiture de Rose était plus rapide. Même Jason nous passait devant. Emmett et Brendan étaient – comme d'habitude – pliés de rire à l'arrière et je ne pus que les suivre, ce qui ne plu pas à Ed. Ah la la, lui et sa fierté. **

_**Point de vue d'Emmett :**_

**J'étais mort de rire avec Brendan. **

« Edward, sérieux. Achète-toi une autre voiture parce que ta Volvo ne battra jamais la Lamborghini de Rose. Même Jason te passe devant. Je suis sûr que le pick-up de Jake irait plus vite que toi. » dis-je, ce qui fit rire Brendan encore plus.

**Mon frère se contenta de grogner, ce qui fit redoubler nos rires. On arrivait chez Bella et Brendan nous dit qu'elle n'était toujours pas rentrée de chez Leah. On aida les filles à décharger les paquets et à les monter dans les chambres. Amy nous interdit d'ouvrir la housse car il y avait la robe que Bella porterait samedi.**

« Ne cherche pas à lire en moi ou en Rose, Edward, tu ne sauras rien. Personne ne verra la robe avant samedi. Même pas Bella. » nous prévient Amy.

**Ce qu'elle est autoritaire. Jason ne doit pas se marrer souvent. Elle doit le mener par le bout du nez. Ou autre chose. Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas rire mais Brendan s'en chargea à ma place. Il a vu ce que je pensais et me dis :**

« T'as absolument raison Em'. »

**On rit et les autres nous regardais bizarrement quand Alice se mit à rire suivit d'Edward. On se reprit et après avoir tout déposé, on partit en vitesse car ma sœur et Brendan nous annoncèrent que Bella arriverait dans moins de cinq minutes. Une fois à la maison, Rose prit deux sacs dans son coffre et me dit que c'était une partit de ce qu'elle comptait offrir à Bella. Elle me fit un sourire et m'embrassait. Ce que j'aimais cette femme.**

_**Point de vue de Brendan :**_

**Je me remis petit à petit de ma crise de rire avec Emmett sur Jason. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Amy lui faisait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Bon je parle mais moi c'est pareil avec Summer. Bon bref. Avec mon frère on avait trouvé ce qu'il nous fallait pour Bella. Ordinateur portable dernier cri, avec l'imprimante et on lui avait même trouvait un super bureau où elle pourrait mettre l'ordinateur, les deux imprimantes, celle de notre part et celle qui servira pour l'appareil photo de la part d'Emmett et Jasper. On lui avait aussi acheté un meuble où elle pourra mettre les cartouches des deux imprimantes qu'on lui avait commandé et d'autres choses. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour ma petite sœur. J'étais dans ma chambre, perdu dans mes pensées quand je sentis deux petits bras m'entourer le torse et des lèvres sur ma nuque. Je fermais les yeux et souris. Je me retournais et pris ma femme dans mes bras en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec une fougue plus grande et je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Alors je la poussais doucement vers notre lit et je l'aimais passionnément une bonne partie de la soirée.**

_**Point de vue de Jason :**_

**Bella allait vraiment être gâté cette année. Nos parents avaient trouvés ce qu'ils cherchaient pour elle et je su qu'elle allait adorer. Brendan et moi lui avions achetés beaucoup de choses. Nous irons les récupérer dans la semaine avec son Hummer car il y aurait beaucoup de choses. Je pense que les voitures d'Edward et Jasper nous seront très utiles car il y aura énormément d'affaires. Nous étions rentrés depuis un moment et Amy et moi étions dans notre chambre. Elle rangeait la robe et les chaussures que ma sœur allait porter samedi et moi j'étais sur notre grand lit en train de lire pour la énième fois **_**Roméo & Juliette**_** de **_**Shakespeare**_**. C'était une de mes œuvres préférées. Un point commun que j'aie avec Bella. On adorait la littérature mais j'étais en plus très passionné d'histoire. J'en parlais souvent avec mon père, et Jasper depuis peu. Il m'avait parlé de l'époque où il avait vécu durant la Guerre de Sécession. Il fut étonné de voir que je connaissais si bien cette époque et je lui avais avoué que j'adorais l'art et l'histoire. J'étais tellement absorbé dans mon livre que je ne sentis Amy monter sur moi qu'une fois mon livre volatilisé. Cette fille me fait vraiment faire tout ce qu'elle veut, et je crois bien qu'elle en profite. Je lui souris et elle se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je lui rendis son baiser et quand elle laissa échapper un gémissement alors que je passais mes mains sous son haut, je ne tenais plus. Je la fis basculer de façon à ce qu'elle soit sur le dos et je lui fis l'amour tendrement. **

_**Retour au point de vue de Bella :**_

**Il était vingt heures et j'étais encore chez Leah quand Jake arriva. Il me prit dans ses bras et je décidais que j'avais assez abusé. Je leur dis au revoir avant de rentrer chez moi. Quand j'arrivée, je vis la moto de mon frère et je su qu'ils étaient rentrés. Je garais ma voiture dans le garage et rentrais. Mes parents me dirent que mes frères et sœurs étaient dans leurs chambres alors je décidais de les laisser car je n'avais pas envie de les déranger. Quoi qu'ils fassent. Je montais dans ma chambre et fis mes devoirs. Ça allait être une longue semaine.**

**La semaine était passée très vite et bizarrement je n'ai pas beaucoup vu mes frères et sœurs, excepté en cours. Pareil pour les Cullen. Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient ? Connaissant Alice et Summer, ça allait être une sacrée fête. Je me demande quelle robe elles allaient me faire porter cette fois. Pendant que tout le monde vadrouillait je ne sais où, j'en avais profité pour appeler Demetri plusieurs fois, et je passais le reste de mon temps libre chez Leah avec qui je parlais des anciens membres de La Push. On se racontait des anecdotes plutôt sympa et ça nous fit rire et pleurer de repenser à Sam et tous les autres. Nous étions aussi allés mettre des fleurs toutes fraîches sur leurs tombes et Leah était tombée en larmes devant les tombes de ses parents et sa cousine Emily. Pareil avec celles de Paul, Kim, Jared et compagnie. Ça nous rappelait de bon souvenir. Quand Jake était rentré le soir même, il avait remarqué que Leah avait les yeux tous rouges et je lui expliquais. Il la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta comme il put. Elle se calma rapidement et moi, je repartais chez moi pour la cinquième fois de la semaine. **

**Demain, ce sera le treize septembre et j'aurai cent ans. Je me demande ce qu'elles m'ont réservés ces deux folles qui me servent de sœurs !**


	26. L'anniversaire de Bella

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Voici le chapitre qui – comme son titre l'indique – est sur l'anniversaire de Bella !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**En ce matin du treize septembre, jour de ma naissance il y a cent ans à Forks, j'étais sur mon lit en train de lire « **_**Macbeth » **_**quand deux furies entrèrent dans ma chambre et me sautèrent dessus en me hurlant :**

« BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE BELLA ! »

**Mes sœurs. Je levais les yeux au ciel pendant qu'elles me prenaient dans leurs bras en riant. C'était tellement contagieux que je suivis et ris avec elle. J'adore mes sœurs mais là je commençais à avoir peur de la suite de la journée, car en plus de Summer et Amy, il y avait les deux furies de la famille Cullen. Pitié Seigneur aidez-moi. J'entendis Brendan éclater de rire devant ma porte et je savais qu'il avait vu mes pensées. **

« Brendan t'arrêtes un peu. Y a jamais moyen de garder ses pensées privée ici. » me plaignis-je.

« Oh fais pas cette tête Bell's. Bonne anniversaire petite sœur. » me dit-il en sautant sur mon lit à son tour.

« Brendan doucement mon lit. » dis-je en riant.

« Bonne anniversaire Bella. » me dit Jason en m'embrassant la joue.

**Il s'assit sur mon lit normalement en poussant Brendan.**

« Brendan pousses-toi tu prends toute la place. » le poussa Jason.

« Hey, mon lit n'est pas assez grand pour accueillir toute la fratrie. » m'esclaffais-je.

« Mais si ! » m'assura Brendan, qui se chamaillait toujours avec Jason.

« Ça suffit vous deux, on dirait des gamins. » s'amusa Amy.

« Alors les filles, c'est quoi le programme de la journée ? » demandai-je.

**Mais avant qu'elles puisent me répondre, je vis Brendan se lever du lit, suivit de Jason et j'entendis un grand fracas en bas. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander quoi que ce soit qu'une tornade brune et une blonde me sautaient dessus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me sauter dessus aujourd'hui ?**

« BONNE ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

**Rosalie et Alice bien sûr. Je soupirai et tout le monde éclata de rire. Elles se calmèrent un peu et m'expliquèrent le programme après m'avoir relâché.**

« Alors, on va réquisitionner les garçons pour préparer le salon. On va bouger tous les meubles. Bella toi tu ne sors pas de ta chambre. » commença à dire Alice.

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'aller chasser au moins ? » demandai-je.

« Oui mais tu passes par ta fenêtre. Interdiction de rentrer dans le salon avant ce soir. » dit Summer, autoritaire.

« Ensuite on commencera à te préparer seulement vers seize heures. Tu seras parfaite. J'ai eu Leah, je lui ai trouvé une très belle robe et j'irai la chercher pour qu'elle se prépare avec toi. » poursuivit Amy.

« Tout ce dont tu as à t'occuper, bah y a rien en fait. Tu restes là et tu passes le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de te préparer. »termina Rosalie.

« J'ai pas le choix apparemment. C'est bon, j'ai compris. » fis-je résignée.

« Ça va être génial. » s'extasia Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

**Je ris mais sans conviction. Je fis sortir tout le monde en promettant de ne pas sortir de ma chambre excepté pour aller chasser. Je fermais ma porte et éclatais de rire tellement la situation était comique. J'ai l'impression d'être en prison sauf que mes sœurs ainsi que Rose et Alice sont beaucoup plus exigeantes et autoritaires que les gardiens de prison. Alors en brave fille, je fis ce qu'elles me demandaient de faire. Je repris ma lecture et décidais de terminais le livre étant donné que je n'avais le droit de ne rien faire d'autres. **

**Une fois ma lecture terminée, je regardais l'heure. Onze heures. J'avais encore cinq heures à tuer. Je décidais d'aller chasser. J'ouvris donc ma porte-fenêtre, sautais dans le jardin et fila à travers la forêt en courant et j'entendis un **_**« Sois pas en retard » **_**de la part d'Alice. Je souris et m'élança le plus loin possible afin de réfléchir. Je passais la rivière et entendis un troupeau de cerf passer pas loin de moi alors je m'élançais avec plus de vigueur avant d'attaquer un énorme mâle. Je le vidais de son sang en prenant mon temps. Je n'étais pas si pressée que ça de devenir Barbie Bella aux mains de mes sœurs. Repu, je laissais tomber le cadavre du cerf avant de me lever et de me mettre en route pour rentrer chez moi, mais en prenant mon temps. Je marchais… courrais… sautais… à une allure normale et joyeuse. Je n'étais pas si pressée que ça de rentrer. J'arrivais finalement chez moi quarante-cinq minutes plus tard devant une Alice au visage strict. Elle me montra ma fenêtre du doigt et je m'élançais dans ma chambre en un saut. Je refermais la fenêtre et me laissais tomber sur le lit. Je pris la télécommande de ma chaîne hi-fi et la mis en route. Je me laissais portais au son de la musique quand je reconnu le cd. Il s'agissait du CD qu'Edward m'avait fait pour mes dix-huit ans. Je l'avais retrouvé un jour alors que j'étais encore humaine. J'avais remarqué qu'une des lattes du parquet grinçait et en l'enlevant, j'ai vu tout ce que j'avais pensé disparu. **

**Il y avait d'abord la musique composée pour Esmé. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Je n'étais pas capable d'enlever la suivante. Ma berceuse. J'avais inspiré Edward pour ce morceau et je fus immédiatement prise d'un gros cafard. Je replongeais tout de suite dans mon passé. Les mois de pur bonheur que j'avais passé avec les Cullen mais aussi de malheur lorsqu'ils étaient tous parti et je repensais à tout ce qu'avait fait la meute pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Le fait de penser à Kim et Emily me remis d'aplomb. Je continuais de rêvasser quand on frappa à ma porte. Je me levais pour ouvrir et je vis Leah et Amy avec deux housses et pleins de sacs dans les mains. **

**Et c'est parti. J'allais devenir le jouet. Elles déposèrent le tout sur mon lit. **

« Bien, la housse noire et les chaussures dans le sac noir c'est pour toi Bella, et la housse marron c'est pour toi Leah. Je vais te sortir les chaussures qui vont avec. Bella va prendre ta douche. Toi Leah, tu m'attends ici je reviens. » dit Amy avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Elle est autoritaire. » s'amusa Leah.

« Ravie que ça t'amuse. » soupirai-je.

**Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas que ma sœur revenait, pas très contente.**

« Bella sous la douche. Exécution ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« J'y vais ! JASON JE TE PLAINS ! » criai-je à l'attention de mon cher frère.

**La porte étant ouverte il m'avait parfaitement entendu. J'entendais des rires venant d'en bas et Brendan se mit à le charrier, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un grand fracas. **

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Leah.

« C'est Jason qui a envoyé valser Brendan contre le mur. » répondit Alice en entrant dans la chambre.

**Quand elle vit que je n'étais pas encore sous la douche elle me pointa du doigt en hurlant :**

« BELLA FILES IMMÉDIATEMENT SOUS LA DOUCHE OU JE M'ÉNERVE ! »

**Ni une ni deux je filais dans ma salle de bain. Je me déshabillais et entra sous la douche. Je laissais couler l'eau chaude qui me délia les muscles et me fis un bien fou. Je me lavais avec mon shampoing et mon gel douche à la fraise et me rinça rapidement car je ne voulais pas énerver Alice et Amy plus longtemps. Une fois propre, je sortis de la douche et enfila mon peignoir après m'être séché. Je sortis de la salle de bain et fus aussitôt tirée par le bras par Alice. Elle m'entraîna dans la chambre de Summer et me fit asseoir devant sa coiffeuse.**

« Bien, Summer va s'occuper de ta coiffure et de ton maquillage pendant que Leah va prendre sa douche dans ta salle de bain et que Rose et Amy prépare tout ce qu'il faut dans ta chambre. » me dit-elle en repartant.

« Ok ! » fus tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

**J'étais seule dans la chambre de ma sœur alors que mes frères passaient devant avec Emmett et Jazz. Ils s'arrêtèrent net.**

« Euh Bell's. Tu fais quoi là ? » demanda Jason.

« Rien. J'attends Summer et j'obéis aux ordres donnés par Alice. » répondis-je en soupirant.

**Il sourit ainsi que Jazz tandis que les deux autres crétins riaient. Summer arriva et les fit sortir en vitesse. Elle se mit à me coiffer, sécher mes cheveux et à les lisser avec son lisseur. Elle me fit ensuite un chignon bien serrer en laissant quelques mèches s'échapper qu'elle boucla après m'avoir attaché les cheveux. Elle me maquilla avec du fard à paupière gris clair et blanc, du mascara, du fard à joue mais léger et du gloss rose clair. Elle m'interdit de le regarder dans le miroir, et de toute façon elle me dit qu'elle avait couvert tous les miroirs de la maison avec les filles. Génial. Rose rentra dans la chambre avec Leah qui était dans un de mes peignoirs et prit ma place pendant que Rose me prit le bras et m'entraîna avec elle dans ma chambre. Elle me fit entrer dans mon dressing et me désigna des sous vêtements. Un ensemble couleur chair et le soutien-gorge était sans bretelle. Elles sont cinglées ma parole. Je les enfilais et elle me dit de fermer les yeux car je ne verrai pas la robe tout de suite. Elle m'aida à l'enfiler et me donna les chaussures que j'enfilais sur le champ. Amy découvrit le miroir de mon dressing et je me figeais. Whoa. Elles m'avaient transformé. J'en revenais pas que c'était moi que je voyais dans le miroir. C'était une robe bustier longue, qui recouvrait mes pieds. Le bas était évasé. Ce contraste de noir et de blanc était superbe. Amy me dit d'attendre dans ma chambre et d'aider Leah à s'habiller. Rose partit avec Alice dans la chambre d'ami se préparer car elles avaient emmenés leurs robes avec elles. Tu parles. Leah arriva. Elle avait les cheveux lissés et un très beau maquillage. **

« Bella, t'es superbe. » me dit-elle en me voyant.

« Merci. Tiens, va t'habiller. Y a tout ce qu'il faut. Elles ont mêmes pensés aux sous-vêtements. » dis-je en riant.

**Elle ria et alla dans mon dressing avec sa tenue. Quand elle ressortit elle était superbe. Une robe marron-beige, simple mais très belle. Elle lui arrivait un peu au- dessus des genoux et elle était dos-nu. Jake allait vraiment lui sauter dessus avant la fin de la soirée. On s'assit sur le lit et on se mit à discuter en attendant les autres. Une heure plus tard Amy et Summer débarquaient. J'en connais deux qui vont vraiment avoir du mal. Summer avait bouclé ses cheveux et Amy les avait tressés. Alice et Rose arrivèrent juste après, tout aussi belle. Rose avait ondulé ses cheveux et Alice les avait qui partaient dans tous les sens mais ça lui allait très bien. **

« En avant ! » cria les filles.

« Hourra. » fis-je en soufflant.

« Oh allez Bella, on va s'amuser. » me dit Alice.

« Si tu le dis. » soufflai-je.

**Leah était déjà descendu avec Amy et Rose tandis que Summer et Alice me tirèrent par les bras dans l'escalier.**

« Oh les filles c'est bon. Je sais encore marcher toute seule. » protestai-je alors qu'on arrivait à mi-chemin.

_« BON BELLA TU TE MAGNES. Y A TROIS LOUPS-GAROUS QUI SONT AFFAMÉS ICI. » hurla Brendan._

« BRENDAN VA TE F….. » hurlai-je à mon tour mais je ne finis pas ma phrase.

**Il éclata de rire tandis que ma sœur et Alice allèrent au salon et mirent de la musique. Je soufflais un bon coup et descendis. Arrivée en bas, je vis les garçons – y compris mes frères - ouvrir la bouche et limite en train de baver. Je ris et me sentis très mal à l'aise tout d'un coup, ce que ma mère remarqua.**

« Bon les garçons ça suffit. Vous êtes en train de la gêner. » avertit-elle, qui était très belle dans sa robe noire soi-dit en passant.

« Désolé. » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Bonne anniversaire ma chérie. » me dit-elle en me prenant dans les bras.

« Merci maman. »

**Puis vint le tour de mon père, Esmé et Carlisle. J'allais serrer Jake, Embry et Seth dans mes bras, tout comme les deux crétins qui me servaient de frères ainsi que Jazz et Emmett. Edward m'embrassa sur la joue et je crois que si j'avais pu rougir ce serait fait. Je regardais la déco et je devais avouer qu'elles avaient fait fort. Les meubles avaient étés poussés et le salon avait été transformé en piste de danse et il y avait des appareils photos à impression instantané un peu partout. Il y avait de la nourriture et un gâteau même si nous n'allions pas en manger. Il y avait Jake et les autres qui, je suis sûre, ne laisseront pas une miette. Je pris mes quatre sœurs dans les bras et leur dis :**

« Merci les filles. Vous avez fait un super boulot. »

« Y a pas de quoi. » me dit Rose.

« Merci pour nous. Je te signale que c'est nous qui avons poussés les meubles, branchés la sono et j'en passe. » se plaignit Emmett.

« Il a raison. T'as vu ça Em'. On est des vraies marionnettes entre leurs mains. Même pas un remerciement. » poursuivit Brendan.

**Je ris et remerciais les garçons et bien sûr mon abruti de frère ne put s'empêcher de dire :**

« Il n'y a pas de quoi très chère. Je suis ravi que la décoration de la pièce soit à votre goût. » dit-il sur un air pompeux. « Et merci pour l'abruti. »

**Tout le monde éclata de rire et Alice fit péter la musique en criant avec Summer :**

« QUE LA FÊTE COMMENCE ! »

**Je roulais des yeux, exaspérée. Elles se sont bien trouvé toutes les deux. Rose me prit la main et me tira sur la piste de danse en riant. Je me demande comment j'allais faire pour danser avec cette robe mais ce n'est pas grave. Pendant que nos parents nous regardaient en riant, tout le monde se déchaînait sur la chanson **_**Hysteria**_** de **_**Muse**_**. Edward, lui, me regardait danser en souriant. Sourire que je lui rendis tandis que Seth me fit tourner sur moi-même. Je dois l'avouer, je m'amuse. Brendan arriva devant moi avec un appareil photo et prit un cliché de moi avec Seth. J'en pris une aussi avec Embry et je lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Amy mit ensuite **_**Stronger**_** de **_**Kanye West**_** et on continua de prendre des photos. La musique était vraiment variée : du rock, du rap, r'n'b, pop, techno, dance. Tout. Lorsque Summer mit **_**She Wolf**_** de **_**Shakira**_**, on ne put qu'exploser de rire lorsqu'on entendit le hurlement du loup à deux reprises. Leah avait bien rit tandis que les trois mâles de la meute grognaient. **

**Soudain, Alice mit un slow et la chanson me projeta lors de mon bal de promo il y a quatre-vingt ans. **_**Iron & Wine**_** avec la chanson **_**Flightless Bird, American Mouth**_**. Tous les garçons invitèrent leurs femmes pour un slow, sauf Seth et Embry qui eux préféraient rester à l'écart, devant le buffet bien évidemment, attendant que le slow passe. Jason établi un lien entre nous sauf Edward.**

_« Allez Bella, invite Edward à danser. » me dit-il._

_« Si tu le fais pas il le fera pas non plus. » continua Alice._

_« Allez petite sœur. Vas-y ! » m'encouragea Summer._

**Je suivis leur conseil et allais vers Edward. Je lui pris la main et il me regardait intensément. Il fallait que je me contrôle où j'allais lui sauter dessus. J'entendis mon frère pouffer. Argh. J'ouvris mon esprit à Edward et lui dit :**

_« Danse avec moi ! »_

**Il me sourit et je l'entraînais au milieu de la piste de danse. J'agrippais son cou pendant qu'il entourait ma taille. Je souris et me laissais porter par la musique. J'essayais de me concentrer mais j'avais du mal avec le regard qu'il me lançait. Jasper le ressentit car il ne se gêna pas pour me le dire grâce au lien de Jason, toujours maintenu.**

_« Bella, par pitié, remets ton bouclier parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais pas tenir. » me dit-il._

_« Oh là là, la petite sœur pense à des choses pas très catholiques. » ria Brendan._

_« La ferme ! » lui dis-je._

**Je me concentrais et étendis mon bouclier autour de la maison ce qui bloqua tous les pouvoirs. Le lien télépathique fut donc rompu et je pu me ressaisir. Edward et moi ne disions rien pendant le slow, et je vis Rose qui levait le pouce, signe d'approbation pour ce à quoi j'essayais en vain de ne pas penser. Je lui tirai la langue rapidement et replongea mon regard dans celui de mon cavalier qui fronça les sourcils quant à mon geste. Pour qu'il n'attende pas plus d'explication je l'embrassai sur la joue et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille et j'en étais très heureuse. Je vis mes parents et ceux d'Edward sourire, et j'en fis de même. Une fois la chanson terminée, je reculais, revenant à moi, et Edward m'embrassa le front. Heureusement que je tenais bien sur mes jambes maintenant. Je souris et bien sûr Emmett gâcha se moment.**

« Dites donc vous deux, y a du monde autour. Vous aurez tout le temps après la fête. » dit-il en riant.

**Je vais le tuer.**

« AÏE ! »

**Rosalie vient de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête. Comme je l'adore.**

« Ferme là abruti. Laisse les tranquille. T'en rate vraiment pas une. » grogna-t-elle.

« C'est bon Rose laisse. Ce n'est pas grave. » dit Edward.

**Mais il va se prendre des coups lui aussi. **

« Viens par-ici ma Bella ! » dit Alice en me tirant par le bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? Dites Carlisle, avec les progrès que fait la médecine chaque jour vous n'avez pas encore trouvé d'antalgiques pour vampires parce que je crois qu'il en faudrait à Alice ? » demandai-je à Carlisle désespérée.

« Et non Bella. Désolé. » répondit-il amusé.

**Je soufflais tandis qu'elle m'emmenait dans la cuisine accompagné de Leah qui était en train de manger une part du gâteau.**

« Il est bon le gâteau ? » demanda Alice.

« Super. » répondit Leah.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y en aura plus d'ici une heure. » rigolai-je.

**Alice tournait autour de moi comme un rapace et me réarrangeait la coiffure, me remaquillait un peu et réajustait ma robe.**

« Bon, pourquoi tu m'as emmené dans la cuisine Alice ? » demandai-je en perdant patience.

« Pour pas que tu vois ce qu'ils installent. » répondit-elle malicieuse.

**Ça sert à rien d'insister elle ne me dira rien. J'entendis des **_**« Poses-le ici », « Fais attention », « Le fais pas tomber abruti ». **_**Ça faisait dix minutes qu'on était dans la cuisine quand Rose vient nous chercher. Je suivis les filles dans le salon quand je vis qu'ils avaient installés un…. Hein ? Pourquoi ils ont mis le piano de mon père dans le salon ? Summer m'agrippait les épaules et me fit asseoir sur une chaise.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je.

« Tais-toi et écoutes. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. » me dit Alice.

« Allez Edward, joue nous quelque chose. » demanda Rose.

« Quoi ? Non, ce n'était pas prévu que je joue. » dit-il.

**Il me regarda et je lui souris. Je fis **_**« Oui » **_**de la tête et il se résigna. Il s'installa et commençait à jouer. Il joua plusieurs morceaux donc **_**Clair de Lune **_**de**_** Debussy**_** mais également la chanson pour Esmé. Une fois terminée, il me regarda et là, je savais ce qu'il allait jouer. Dès les premières notes je reconnu MA berceuse et je vis tous les Cullen sourire car ils savaient que je lui avais inspiré cette mélodie. Lorsque la dernière note retentit, je souris de joie car ça faisait du bien d'entendre à nouveau cette mélodie autre que sur un CD. Esmé s'approcha de son fils et lui embrassa la joue.**

« C'était parfait mon chéri. »

« C'est toi qui a composé les deux dernières ? » demanda Jason.

« Oui, la première pour Esmé et le deuxième… » dit il mais il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« La deuxième pour moi. » terminai-je à sa place.

**Il me regarda et je lui souris. Il sourit à son tour. Je me suis retrouvé de nouveau tirée par le bras mais cette fois par Summer. Mais ce n'est pas possible, ils ont vraiment le chic pour casser l'ambiance. **

« Doucement je suis pas un yoyo ! » éclatai-je.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. » me dit-elle. « C'est l'heure d'ouvrir tes cadeaux.3

« Summer pitié. » l'implorai-je.

« Il n'y a pas de pitié qui tienne. Assieds-toi là et ferme-là. » m'ordonna-t-elle en me faisant asseoir sur un canapé.

« Et bien, j'en connais un autre qui doit pas se marrer tous les jours. » intervint Emmett.

« Mais à ce que je sache il ne se plaint pas. » répondit Summer du tac-au-tac.

**Tout le monde riait sauf Emmett qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que ma sœur réplique.**

« Quelle répartie. » fit remarquer Seth.

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme. » dit-elle avant de me tendre un paquet « Tiens, ouvre ça. C'est de la part de papa et maman. »

**J'ouvris le paquet puis la boîte. Oh mon Dieu. Des exemplaires originaux de mes trois livres préférés. Il y avait **_**« Les hauts de hurle-vent », « Orgueil et préjugés » **_**et**_** « Roméo & Juliette ».**_** Je reposais délicatement les ouvrages dans la boîte et pris mes parents dans les bras.**

« Merci. Je n'arrive pas croire que vous les avez trouvé. » dis-je, émue.

« On a eu un petit coup de pouce pour savoir où les trouver. » me dit mon père en me montrant Brendan.

**Je souris à mon frère mais Summer me tira à nouveau sur le divan.**

« Summer arrêtes de me tirer comme ça. » soupirai-je.

« Oh, arrêtes de te plaindre cinq minutes tu veux bien. D'abord tu ouvres tes cadeaux et ensuite tu remercies. Tiens, de notre part avec Amy. » dit-elle en me tendant un autre paquet.

**Je défis l'emballage et je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou vu la boîte en velours. J'ouvris et vis une magnifique parure, collier et boucles d'oreilles en diamants sertis de pierres roses. Mais qu'elles sont folles ces filles.**

« Je vous aie déjà dit que vous étiez folles toutes les deux ? » demandai-je ahuri.

« Oui ! » dirent-elles de concert en riant.

« Euh, les garçons, vous devriez peut-être aller installer vous savez quoi où vous savez pour qu'elle puisse utiliser vous savez quoi. » dit Alice.

**Elle a parlé en quelle langue là ? Parce que j'ai beau chercher je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle disait. Mais apparemment ils avaient saisis le message. Ils acquiescèrent et tous les hommes de la maison, mais tous, même Jake, Seth et Embry sortirent du salon avec ma mère qui a seulement dit :**

« Je vais superviser tout ça. »

**Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée toute seule avec Esmé, Leah et quatre furies dans le salon. **

« Je peux savoir ce qu'ils sont allés faire là-haut ? » demandai-je intriguée.

« Tu ne sauras rien du tout. Tu verras tout ça plus tard. » répondit Amy.

« Tiens Bella. C'est de ma part. » me dit Leah en me tendant un petit paquet.

**J'ouvris la petite boite et y découvris un petit collier secret. Elle me dit de l'ouvrir et en l'ouvrant, il y avait une photo du temps où j'étais encore humaine. Je me souviens très bien de cette soirée. C'était le soir même où j'avais reçu mon diplôme. Il y avait toute la meute sur la photo ainsi que Kim et Emily. A gauche il y avait une autre photo, de Charlie et moi, le soir même. Tout cela avant ma transformation. Je sanglotais et Esmé me pris dans ses bras tandis que Rose me mit le collier autour du cou. Je me levais et malgré les recommandations de Summer, je serrais Leah dans mes bras qui elle avait déjà les yeux rempli de larmes.**

« Ton maquillage est waterproof ? » lui demandai-je.

« J'en sais rien. » répondit-elle en reniflant.

« Bon les filles ça suffit sinon je vais pleurer moi aussi. » dit Amy.

« Leah viens là que je te refasse le maquillage. Vous auriez pu vous retenir les filles. » dit Alice en prenant Leah par le bras et l'emmenant dans la chambre de Summer pour lui refaire une beauté.

**Je calmais mes sanglots sans larmes et désignai un paquet au hasard. Esmé me sourit et me dit que c'était de la part de toute la famille Cullen. J'ouvris le paquet. Il y avait un bracelet avec un symbole. Je reconnu tout de suite l'armoirie des Cullen. Je regardais Esmé et elle me dit :**

« Bella, tu fais partie de la famille depuis le premier jour où tu es rentré dans nos vies. Alors il est normal que tu portes l'armoirie de la famille. »

**Je la pris dans mes bras et elle m'aida à mettre le bracelet. Je remarquais qu'elle avait le même. Amy me tendit un autre paquet.**

« Tiens, de la part des deux abrutis. » dit-elle en souriant.

_« LES ABRUTIS TU SAIS CE QU'ILS TE DISENT ? » hurla Brendan depuis l'étage._

**On éclata de rire quand la porte claqua de nouveau. Bon, le paquet était long et plat. Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'avaient pris cette fois ? J'ouvris et découvris le boitier d'un super ordinateur portable. Summer m'en passa deux autres et je vis une belle imprimante couleur et un scanner. Bien sûr les boites étaient vides.**

« Ils sont en train de tout t'installer. » expliqua Alice.

« Ok ! Whoa. » fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

« Tiens, de la part d'Emmett et Jasper. » me dit Rose en me tendant deux autres boites vides aussi et je me suis dis qu'ils étaient aussi en train d'installer.

**J'ouvris et vis un super appareil photo numérique accompagné d'une imprimante. Je n'en revenais pas, ils avaient vraiment dépensés une fortune. Rose me tendit un autre paquet. Elle est cinglée. Une pochette complète avec lisseur, séchoir, des pinces, friser, et tout ce qui va avec et apparemment ce n'était pas fini car d'après elle, j'avais encore pleins de choses à voir mais dans ma chambre. Alice était revenue avec Leah et Jake en prime. Il me tendit la main et m'emmena dehors après avoir prit soin de me bander les yeux.**

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Jake ? » demandai-je.

« Tu verras. Allez viens. » me dit-il.

**On arriva dehors et je sentis un bras me tenir et je reconnu la poigne de Leah. J'entendis un bruit venant sûrement du pick-up de Jacob. Il posa quelque chose par terre et il me dit :**

_« Alors Bell's voilà. Ça fait des années… Que dis-je ? Des décennies qu'elle est dans mon garage, alors avec Embry et Seth on la retapé et j'espère bien que tu vas l'utiliser. En tout cas y a intérêt. » _

« Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ? Je ne comprends rien. »

**Je commençais à perdre patience quand je sentis Leah me détacher le bandeau. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris MA moto. Une de celle que j'avais achetée il y a longtemps et que j'avais ramenée à Jake pour qu'il les répare. Il les avait toujours. **

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire Jake, tu l'as toujours. » dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

« Et ouais. Je n'allais quand même pas la jeter. » affirma-t-il en me soulevant et en me faisant tourner.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »_

**Brendan. Il venait d'arriver avec les garçons.**

« Whoa Bella. Elle est à qui cette moto ? » demanda Jason.

« C'est la mienne. » répondis-je simplement.

« QUOI ? » avait crié les cinq inséparables.

**Par inséparables j'entends bien sûr mes deux crétins de frères plus les trois Cullen. J'éclatais de rire avec Jake et Leah. Seth et Embry arrivèrent avec une housse qui contenait une tenue en cuir et un casque. Je les pris dans mes bras en les remerciant. Les garçons étaient toujours étonnés que j'aie une moto mais je décidais de les laisser gamberger un peu. Jake alla la mettre dans le garage et on retourna dans le salon. Je remerciai Carlisle et les autres. Il en restait encore beaucoup à ouvrir mais les filles en décidèrent autrement et me tirèrent à l'étage.**

« Mais c'est pas vrai. Arrêtez de me tirer comme ça, y en a ras le bol. » m'énervai-je.

**Je protestai en restant planté devant l'escalier quand je sentis le sol se dérober sous moi. Je vais craquer avant la fin je le sens.**

« Brendan reposes-moi tout de suite ! » dis-je lasse.

« Seulement quand tu seras dans ta chambre. » me répondit-il.

**J'abdiquais et me laissais porter par mon frère dans ma chambre sous les rires des autres.**

« RAVIE QUE ÇA VOUS AMUSE ! » hurlai-je à leur encontre.

**Ils rirent encore plus et je me suis enfin retrouvé par terre. Brendan me poussa dans ma chambre et je me stoppais net. Whoaw. Rosalie me montra une coiffeuse, pleine de produit de beauté rangé à l'intérieur. Je vis aussi les cadeaux des garçons. C'était génial. Il y avait aussi un meuble assez grand avec mon ordinateur, les imprimantes, le scanner et l'appareil photo installés. Rose me montra ensuite une boite en velours posé sur la coiffeuse et me dit que c'était de la part d'Edward. Je l'ouvris et il y avait un superbe collier avec une émeraude au milieu. Je sentis mon cœur mort se serrer, tandis que Rose m'entourait les épaules en souriant. Je la regardais et lui souris. Elle me prit la boite et la reposa en la refermant, puis elle m'entraîna doucement en bas. Enfin un peu de délicatesse !**

**La musique retentissait encore, mais sous les rires et on vit Emmett et Brendan en train de danser une valse… **_**Ensemble !**_** Rose et moi éclations de rire devant ce spectacle, comme tout le monde. Summer tapait dans les mains pour les encourager tandis que Jazz venait vers moi, plié de rire en me tendant une enveloppe rouge. Je sortis le papier et éclatais de rire de nouveau. C'était un défi à l'encontre de mon frère et d'Emmett. Ils devaient danser une valse tous les deux et bien sûr ces deux crétins avaient acceptés. Je dû m'asseoir sur une chaise en me tenant le ventre tellement je riais. A la fin de la chanson, Emmett fit basculer mon frère en arrière, ce qui fit redoubler nos rires. On applaudit et ils nous saluèrent en faisant la révérence, Emmett en se penchant en avant et Brendan faisant mine d'être une princesse. Je vis Alice tapoter doucement une caméra.**

« C'est dans la boîte. » dit-elle en riant.

« C'était parfait les garçons. » les félicitèrent ma mère.

« Tiens Bella, on va mettre cette photo dans l'album spécial. » dit Amy en me donnant une photo des garçons.

**On rit encore et j'embrassais mon frère et Emmett en les remerciant pour ce moment.**

« Y a pas de quoi petite sœur. » dirent-ils en même temps.

**Je ris et Alice fit retentir de nouveau la musique. Elle avait mit **_**I Gotta Feeling**_** des **_**Black Eyed Peas **_**et on se mit tous à danser. Sauf Edward bien sûr. Je passais tellement une bonne soirée que je ne lui en voulais pas. Alice me tira dans un coin à part avec Summer et me tendit une enveloppe bleue avec mon nom marqué dessus. Je l'ouvris et lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Non mais je rêve. Soit je répondais à la question qui était posé ou bien j'avais un défi. **

« Alors alors ? » me demanda Alice en bougeant au son de _Locomotion_ de _Kylie Minogue_.

**La question était **_**« As-tu embrassé Edward depuis que vous vous êtes revus ? »**_**. Elles étaient maligne car Alice, ni même Brendan, ne l'avait vu. Je les avais bloqués à ce moment là. Je les regardais toutes les deux mais je détournais le regard en me mordant la lèvre. Ça voulait tout dire.**

« Oh Bella ce n'est pas vrai petite cachotière. » dirent-elles de concert.

**Bien sûr tout le monde avait entendu et je me dépêchais de rouler le papier en boule et de le réduire en cendre. Je repartis vers ma mère mais elles n'en avaient apparemment pas fini avec moi.**

« Bella viens ici. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. » me héla Alice.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? » entendis-je demander Carlisle.

**Je me retournais et fit face à mon lutin de meilleure amie et Miss météo qu'était ma sœur.**

« Je vous dirai tout mais plus tard les filles. Pas ici. Pas devant tout le monde. » leur dis-je.

« Promis ? » demandèrent-elles.

« Promis ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Attention Bella, je ne vais pas oublier. » dit Alice.

« Je veux bien te croire. » riais-je.

**On continuait de s'amuser et vers trois heures du matin, Leah et les garçons repartirent car eux ils avaient besoin de dormir, contrairement à nous. Amy lui dit de garder la robe et les chaussures. Je promis à Leah de tout lui raconter lorsqu'on se reverrait. Je leur dis au revoir et une fois qu'ils furent partit, je retournais avec les autres et m'aperçut que les adultes nous avaient laissés entre nous. C'était loin d'être terminé parce que les filles avaient prévu un petit jeu. Elles avaient préparés des questions dans des enveloppes et des défis dans d'autres. Si jamais on ne répondait pas à une question, on avait un gage. Ces gages étaient écris sur un troisième paquet d'enveloppe. Ça promet !**


	27. Action - Vérité

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre bien corrigé comme il faut, et j'espère qu'il vous fera rire autant que moi quand je l'ai écrit !

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella : **_

**J'étais en train de discuter avec les garçons pendant que les filles préparaient le salon pour jouer à leur jeu stupide. Bien sûr c'était Summer qui y avait pensé. Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Action ou vérité… Sérieusement ? C'est stupide. Je soupirai et tout de suite je me pris une claque derrière la tête de la part de Summer.**

« Non mais ça va pas. Pourquoi tu me tapes ? » demandai-je énervée.

« D'un, tu te calmes. De deux, arrêtes de bouder. On va se marrer. » répondit-elle excitée comme une puce.

« Je peux aller me changer au moins et mettre une robe plus confortable ? » suppliai-je.

« Pourquoi tu veux te changer ? T'es parfaite dedans. » dit Alice.

« Bella a toujours eu du mal avec les robes comme ça. » informa Brendan.

« C'est bon Bella tu peux te changer. » acquiesça Amy.

« T'es pas drôle Bella. Je ne veux pas te voir en pantalon. » bouda Alice.

« A vos ordres ! » lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

**Je montais vite dans ma chambre et une fois à l'intérieur, je fermais à clef et me dirigeais vers mon dressing. J'enlevai ma robe et la posa par terre et je mis mes chaussures dans un coin de mon dressing. Je sortis une robe rose, jolie mais simple avec les chaussures adéquates mais pour éviter de me faire engueuler par Alice et Summer je pris une paire avec des talons. Je lâchais mes cheveux et les laissais respirer car c'était bien beau le chignon mais je préférais avoir mes cheveux libre de tout mouvement. Je redescendis dans le salon et vis qu'elles avaient placées les fauteuils en rond et la table basse au milieu. Dessus il y avait des enveloppes de différentes couleurs avec nos noms inscrits. Je me pris la tête entre les mains en soufflant. Après elles osent dire que Brendan et Emmett sont des gamins ? Non mais ce n'est pas vrai. Au lieu de poser les questions nous-mêmes elles ont tout préparés à l'avance. N'importe quoi. Je me laissais tomber sur le premier fauteuil libre en soupirant.**

« Quelle classe Bella. » se moqua Brendan.

« La ferme. » soupirai-je. « Dites les filles, à quoi ça sert qu'on joue à ce jeu stupide si vous avez déjà préparé les questions ? » demandai-je.

« C'est au cas où l'un d'entre nous n'a pas d'idée. Bien sûr les gages et les actions ont les as préparés soigneusement. » répondit Alice malicieuse.

« Evidemment. » dis-je, lasse.

« T'arrêtes de bouder ou je dis à tout le monde ta réponse à la question de tout à l'heure. » menaça-t-elle.

« Alors ça c'est vraiment pas sympa de me faire du chantage. Dis donc Jazz à toi aussi elle te fait du chantage ? » demandai-je au concerné.

« Et ouais ça arrive des fois. » répondit-il.

« Vraiment je compatis Jazz. » ria Jason.

**Ils rient puis Summer annonça le début du jeu. **

« Bien, les enveloppes bleues c'est pour les questions. Les rouges les actions et les vertes les gages. A utiliser seulement si l'un de vous ne sait pas quoi demander. Dix piles par catégories ce qui veut dire que chacun de nous avons des questions et des actions bien précis à faire. Si vous choisissez une action, il prend une enveloppe au hasard avec son nom dessus et la fait lire par la personne qui a posé la question action ou vérité avant d'en prendre connaissance. Si vous refusez de répondre ou de faire quoi que ce soit, c'est 10$ cash dedans. » expliqua-t-elle en sortant un bocal en plastique.

« A la fin du jeu, la somme complète dans le bocal sera pour Bella étant donné que c'est son anniversaire. » termina Alice.

« Il me plaît un peu plus le jeu. » dis-je un peu plus intéressée.

« Tu m'étonnes. » dit Amy en souriant.

« Si vous n'avez pas de liquide sur vous, je note combien vous devrez à la fin de la soirée. » informa Rosalie.

« Ça vous va les garçons ? » demanda Summer.

« Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? » demanda à son tour Emmett.

« Non ! » répondirent Alice et Summer en même temps.

**On ria et le jeu commença. Comme par hasard c'est moi qui devait subir la question en premier.**

« Bella, action ou vérité ? » demanda Summer.

« Vérité. Il est hors de question que je fasse une seule action ce soir. » répondis-je.

« T'es pas drôle Bell's. » dit Jason.

« Ouais mais avec ta jumelle et Alice je m'attends à tout. » dis-je à mon tour.

« Bon ça suffit oui. Bella, as-tu déjà embrassée quelqu'un d'autre qu'un garçon ? » demanda Summer.

**Bien sûr elle me demandait ça en pensant que je dirais non. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que je leur réservais une petite surprise. Je respirais un bon coup et répondis :**

« Oui ! »

« QUOI ? »

**Ils avaient parlés tous en même temps et moi j'éclatais de rire devant leurs têtes.**

« Qui ? Quoi ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? » demanda Emmett ahuri par ma révélation.

**Mais je riais encore plus. Je me calmais et expliquai.**

« J'étais encore humaine et c'était pendant un feu de camp avec la meute… »

**Je commençai à leur expliquer.**

_**Flash-back (Il y a 80 ans) :**_

_**J'étais derrière la maison de Jacob avec la meute, Emily, Kim et Rachel. On s'amusait bien. On avait entend les légendes puis les adultes étaient rentrés chez eux, jusqu'à ce que Paul, égal à lui-même propose un action / vérité. Après un moment, je refusais de répondre à une question alors j'avais droit à un gage. Bien évidement, ce cher Paul s'est amusé à me le donner.**_

_« Alors Bella. Tu choisis qui tu veux, et tu l'embrasse. » me dit-il taquin._

_**Tout le monde riait mais ils n'avaient pas vu Leah me faire un signe du doigt discret vers elle. Ils pensaient tous que j'allais embrasser Jacob, mais non. J'allais m'amuser un peu et clouer le bec de Paul. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers Leah qui était debout depuis le début du jeu.**_

_« Wow, elle va où là ? » demanda Jared._

_« Bah quoi ? Il a dit qui je veux. » dis-je amusée._

_**Je me retournais vers Leah et je lui dis :**_

_« T'es prête ? »_

_**Elle acquiesça et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes mais bien sûr ce fut un baiser sans la langue. Je me retenais de ne pas rire parce qu'on entendait des gloussements et des « Oh mon Dieu ». Lorsqu'il nous fallut de l'air, c'était plus fort que moi mais j'éclatais de rire, suivit de Leah. Je lui tapais dans la main et je retournais m'asseoir entre Quil et Jacob, sous le regard ahuri des autres. J'adressais un sourire victorieux à Paul qui ne savait plus quoi dire.**_

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

« T'as embrassée Leah ? » demanda Amy.

« Ouais. » répondis-je en me retenant de rire.

« J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi petite sœur. » dit Brendan en riant.

**On se mit tous à rire et ce fut à mon tour de choisir.**

« Emmett. Action ou vérité ? » demandai-je.

« Vérité. Après je choisirai action. » répondit-il.

« C'est quoi le dernier pari que tu as fait avec mon crétin de frère ? » demandai-je.

« Non mais tu vas arrêter de me traiter de crétin ? » s'énerva Brendan.

**Pour toute réponse je lui tirai la langue pendant que les autres riaient.**

« Alors Emmett. Le dernier pari en date. » le pressai-je.

« Bah en faites, il est toujours en cours le pari. » répondit-il.

« Il dure depuis quand ? » demanda Summer.

« Depuis que j'ai fais connaissance avec Brendan. » dit-il.

« Et c'est…. » continuai-je.

« Emmett si tu parles je t'arraches les yeux. Aucun de nous ne gagnera si tu l'ouvres. » le menaça Brendan.

« Désolé Bella, mais je ne répondrais pas, alors gage. » dit Emmett.

« T'es pas marrant. Bon choisis une enveloppe et passe la moi. » dis-je en désigna la pile d'enveloppe verte sur la table basse.

**Il prit la première enveloppe de la pile avec son nom inscrit dessus et me la passa. Je l'ouvris et la lis dans ma tête puis j'éclatais de rire. Je repris mon calme et lis le défi d'Emmett.**

« Alors Emmett, tu dois faire un strip-tease sur _Lady Marmelade_. »

**Une fois de plus, j'éclatais de rire à nouveau accompagnée des autres. Edward qui était assis à ma droite prit l'enveloppe et confirma ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Emmett se leva, prit quelque chose dans sa poche et se rassit.**

« Rose, donne-moi le bocal. Tiens Bella, tu gagnes 10$. Il est hors de question que je me dessape devant tout le monde. » dit-il.

« Dégonflé. » ria Jason.

« J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi en train de te dessaper devant tes sœurs. » défia Emmett.

« Il l'a déjà fait. » informa Brendan en riant.

« Tu te fou de moi ? » questionna Jazz.

« Non. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais une fois que tu le connais bien t'as des surprises. » expliqua Amy qui était assise sur les genoux de Jason.

« Tu t'es dessapé devant tes sœurs ? » demanda Emmett encore sous le choc de la révélation.

« Et j'ai gagné 100$. Et après j'ai eu un show privé.» répondit-il en tapant dans la main de Brendan et en embrassant Amy dans le cou.

« Il a quand même gardé son boxer. » termina Summer entre deux rires.

« Donc tu vois Emmett, si Jason la fait, tu pouvais le faire toi aussi. » dit Rosalie.

**On ria encore un peu puis Emmett désigna Summer pour le prochain round.**

« Hum, action. Moi au moins je me dégonflerai pas contrairement à certain. » choisit-elle en le regardant.

**Elle prit une enveloppe rouge avec son nom inscrit et la tendit à Emmett. Il l'ouvrit et la lit à voix haute.**

« Alors Summer, tu dois… Oh putain. Attends viens là. » demanda-t-il en riant.

**Elle se leva et alla aux côtés d'Emmett. Elle prit le papier que lui tendit Emmett et le lit dans sa tête quand un sourire accrocha ses lèvres. **

« Amy, Jason, vous feriez mieux de vous levez du canapé. » dit-elle d'une voix très suave.

**Connaissant très bien ma sœur et le ton qu'elle prenait, je dirai que ça allait être chaud pour Brendan. Amy et Jason se levèrent et Summer rendit le papier à Emmett. Elle regarda son mari dans les yeux en se mordant la lèvre et il déglutit.**

« Oh, je sens que ça va devenir chaud. » prévient Alice.

**Sans crier gare, Summer s'assit à califourchon sur Brendan et se jeta sur sa bouche avec une telle force que le canapé bascula en arrière. Tout le monde ria tandis qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser. J'entendis un bruit de fer et Jason nous dit que Summer jouait avec la boucle de la ceinture de son mari. On entendit un grognement puis soudain, Summer se remit debout rapidement en se recoiffant et se remit de ses émotions car j'ai l'impression que Brendan n'était pas le seul à avoir était retourné. Jason était plié de rire et il aida mon frère à se relever mais ce dernier protesta.**

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour me lever. » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu te sens à l'étroit Brendan ? » demandai-je en explosant de rire.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais Summer. Ça doit être frustrant. » dit Emmett.

« C'était quoi le défi ? Même si on a eu un avant-goût. » demanda Amy.

« Il fallait qu'elle chauffe Brendan, et arrêter une fois qu'il se sent mal si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » répondit Emmett.

« Dis-moi ma petite sœur adorée, tu pourrais débloquer le pouvoir de Jazz le temps qu'il m'aide à me reprendre parce que je ne crois pas que j'y arriverai tout seul. » me demanda-t-il sur un ton suppliant.

**Je ris et me concentrais. Je retirais mon bouclier et fis signe à Jasper qu'il pouvait l'aider. Au bout de quelques secondes, Brendan souffla de soulagement et se redressa. Il remit le canapé en place et dit à Summer en s'asseyant :**

« Toi tu perds rien pour attendre ma belle. »

**Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et lui mordit l'oreille en lui susurrant :**

« J'attends de voir ça ! »

**Il ferma les yeux et Jasper se raidit.**

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ils sont pire que Rose et Emmett. » se plaignait-il.

« Oh ça va. Attends je remets le bouclier. » dis-je en riant.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il.

« Allez Summer à toi. » dit Emmett.

« Edward. Action ou vérité ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vérité. » répondit-il.

« Comment as-tu su que Bella était amoureuse de toi alors que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées quand elle était humaine ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Allez avoues tout. Je suis sûre que ça va lui plaire. » dit Alice en riant.

« Euh… Elle parlait dans son sommeil. » avoua-t-il hésitant.

**Je me retournai immédiatement vers lui et le pointait du doigt.**

« Espèce de sale cachotier. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que je parlais dans mon sommeil malgré toutes les nuits que tu passais à me regarder dormir. » m'énervais-je en lui tapant dessus. _**(NB : Je ne prends pas en compte le livre)**_

« Non mais arrêtes de me frapper. » me dit-il.

« Je fais ce que je veux. » dis-je à mon tour en lui donnant une dernière claque sur la tête.

« Le pauvre Eddy il se fait maltraiter. » se moqua Emmett.

« Faut faire gaffe avec Bella, c'est une vraie diablesse. » ria Brendan.

« On n'en a pas fini. J'exige des explications et je compte bien les avoir. » le mis-je en garde.

« A ton tour Edward. » dit Jazz.

« Euh, je sais pas moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée de question. » dit-il.

« Choisis quelqu'un déjà. » proposa Alice.

« Euh, Brendan tiens. » choisit-il.

« Vérité. Je sens qu'on va rire si tu lis une question préparait par les filles. » ria-t-il.

**Mon frère se saisit d'une enveloppe bleue à son nom et la passa à Edward qui la lit dans sa tête. Il pouffa et dit :**

« Je sais pas qui a écrit cette question mais bon. Pourquoi t'entêtes tu à parier avec Bella alors que tu perds à chaque fois ? »

**J'éclatais de rire suivit de mes sœurs et il se retourna vers sa femme.**

« Summer, c'est toi qui a écrit cette question ? » demanda-t-il à sa femme.

« Non ! » répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas rire.

« C'est ça prends moi pour un imbécile. » dit-il.

« Bon, tu réponds s'il te plaît. » dit Rose en riant.

« Non, et hors de question que je fasse un gage maintenant. Tiens Bella, 10$. » dit-il en mettant les 10$ dans le bocal.

**J'éclatais de rire et souriais à mon frère. **

« Alice, action ou vérité ? » demanda Brendan.

« Hum, vérité. » répondit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que Bella a promit de te dire à toi et Summer quand vous serez seules ? »

**Je regardais Alice qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas parler. Elle se leva et revint aussitôt avec son sac à main d'où elle en sortit 10$ et les déposa dans le bocal.**

« Secrets de filles ? » questionna Brendan.

« Exactement. Jason action ou vérité ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vérité. » répondit-il.

« Après tu dis que je me dégonfle pour une action. » dit Emmett.

« Mais moi au moins je l'aurai fait le strip. » avoua-t-il.

« J'en doute pas une seconde mon chéri. » dit Amy en l'embrassant.

« Alors une vérité, hum, voyons voir. » réfléchit Alice. « C'est vrai cette histoire de strip-tease ou c'est juste pour nous faire marcher ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non c'est vrai. Si t'as du mal à y croire regardes dans mon passé. » répondit-il.

« Mais je ne peux pas voir le passé. » bouda-t-elle.

« Bell's, débloques nos pouvoirs. » me dit Brendan.

**Je fis ce qu'il me dit et débloquai leurs pouvoirs. Brendan s'assit à côté d'Alice et lui prit la main.**

« Maintenant, respires et ferme les yeux. » dit-il et elle ferma les yeux en soufflant profondément. « Bien. »

**Il ferma les yeux à son tour et ils furent tous les deux parcourus de frissons quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, le regard dans le vide. Elle voyait le passé de Jason. Ils revinrent à eux au bout de quelques minutes, et Alice éclata de rire. Brendan retourna s'asseoir auprès de Summer et elle dit à Jason :**

« Très beau boxer. Désolé Amy mais c'est la passionnée de mode qui parle. » dit-elle en riant.

« T'en fais pas. Le show t'a plu ? » demanda-t-elle en riant elle aussi.

« C'était super. C'est bon je te crois Jason. » acquiesça-t-elle en se tenant les côtes.

**Edward se mit à rire lui aussi et je savais qu'il avait vu en Alice le spectacle. Je remis mon bouclier et Alice se calma. Ça venait au tour de Jason.**

« Rose, action ou vérité ? »

« Action. » dit-elle en prenant une enveloppe rouge à son nom.

**Jason la prit et se mit à siffler. **

« Le pauvre, je le plains. » dit-il doucement. « Rose, vaut mieux que tu viennes. » conseilla-t-il à Rosalie.

**Elle se leva et alla derrière Jason. Elle prit le morceau de papier et le même sourire que celui qui avait sur le visage de Summer apparut sur ses lèvres.**

« Les filles, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez sur ce coup-là. » dit-elle.

**Amy prit le papier et approuva. On monta toutes dans la chambre de Summer et une fois la porte fermée, Rosalie nous expliqua le défi. Heureusement que la chambre était insonorisée. Summer alla dans son dressing avec Rose et elles cherchèrent la tenue idéale pour faire craquer Emmett. Le pauvre. Rosalie doit danser sur **_**Naughty Girl**_** de **_**Beyonce**_** et rendre Emmett complètement fou. Alice et Amy étaient redescendues afin de faire de la place pour Rose. Cette dernière sortit du dressing de ma sœur et je ris tellement Emmett allait en baver. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue écossaise. Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon et elle sourit, signe qu'elle était prête pour le show qu'elle allait donner. Je descendis avec Summer et Rosalie mais celle-ci s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers. Je tamisais la lumière du salon et retourna m'asseoir. Emmett était assit sur son fauteuil et de la place avait été faite pour Rose. Je me réinstallais près d'Edward, et Summer retourna sur les genoux de Brendan. Alice s'assit à côté de Jazz et Amy prit la télécommande de la chaîne hi-fi du salon. Je débloquais le pouvoir de Jason face aux demandes de Rose et fis signe à mon frère d'établir un lien entre nous sauf avec Emmett. Il le fit.**

_« Prête Rose ? » demanda Amy._

_« Prête. Jason, quand je te le dirai tu me fais passer une chaise avec ton pouvoir. » dit-elle._

_« Ok ! » acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire._

_« Que le spectacle commence. » dit Summer._

**Amy mit en route le CD et le show pouvait commencer. La musique retentit, attirant l'attention d'Emmett. Rose fit son apparition et entama son show. La tête que faisait Emmett valait son pensant d'or. Rose balançait ses hanches, se frottait contre Emmett dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, et elle lui lançait des regards coquins. Elle donna le signal à Jason par télépathie et avec ses doigts, il lui passa une chaise, qui glissa jusqu'à Rosalie. Elle s'assit, croisait et décroisait ses jambes de manières très sensuelle en détachant la cravate qu'elle avait autour du cou pour la passer autour de celui d'Emmett et l'attirer vers elle. Elle le repoussait délicatement et à la fin de la chanson, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui effleura les lèvres. On éclata tous de rires devant un Emmett sous le choc du spectacle. Il avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux noirs de désir pour Rosalie. Elle nous tapa dans les mains et se rassit sur les genoux d'Emmett en lui susurrant à l'oreille :**

« T'en fais pas je t'en ferai un autre mais privé cette fois. »

**Il déglutit péniblement et tentait de se calmer, et grâce à Jasper il y arriva. On se reprit et Rosalie dit :**

« A ton tour Amy. Action ou vérité ? »

« Après ce qu'on vient de voir je vais rester sage et dire vérité. » répondit-t-elle en se remettant de la crise de rire.

« Alors, après la transformation de Jason, qui a fait le premier pas envers l'autre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hum, tu parles du premier baiser ou de la première fois ? » questionna ma sœur.

« Bah les deux tant qu'à faire et les détails si possible. » répondit Rose curieuse.

« Je le dis ou je le dis pas ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari.

« T'as envie de le dire dis-le. » dit-il en haussant les épaules et en lui caressant le bras.

« D'accord. Alors la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé, c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. Je l'avais emmené chasser pour la première fois. » commença-t-elle à raconter.

« Et votre première fois ? Combien de temps après qu'il t'a embrassé et où ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Ça fait beaucoup de questions Rose mais bon, je vais quand même répondre. C'est moi qui aie fait le premier pas quand on a fait l'amour la première fois, dans notre chambre et il sortait de la douche avec juste un boxer... Tout mouillé. » dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est bon Rose ? Satisfaite de ses réponses ? » demanda Jason.

« Parfait ! » répondit-elle.

« Bon, il reste plus que Jazz pour ce premier tour. Action ou vérité ? » demanda Amy.

« Vérité. » répondit-il.

« Quand Alice te demande de faire quelque chose est-ce qu'elle te fait du chantage ? Si oui, donne-nous un exemple. » dit Amy en souriant.

**Il hésita, surtout quand Alice le regarda. Il mit 10$ dans le bocal.**

« Ah, ça veut tout dire Jazz. » dit Emmett en riant.

« Oh ça va. Elle doit lui faire les yeux doux. » répliquai-je en riant à mon tour.

« Hey ! » s'écria-t-elle.

**On rit et elle croisa les bras en boudant. Jazz s'approcha d'elle et lui parla dans un murmure trop bas pour qu'on entende. Soudain, elle se remit à sourire et embrassa Jazz. On continua à jouer jusqu'au matin et j'ai gagné 130$. Je choisissais toujours vérité et les autres variaient. On a eu droit à un Emmett déguisé en danseuse de cabaret, Jason a tombé le t-shirt, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Amy. Edward aussi a dû enlever sa chemise et je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me retenir. Ce que bien sûr mon devin de frère remarqua mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Etrange ! Rosalie nous a avoué qu'Emmett adorait quand elle lui donnait des claques, Alice nous racontait sa rencontre avec Jasper, Summer confirma avoir fait l'amour avec Brendan plusieurs fois dans les lycées où nous étions allés ce qui a valu un fou rire général. Quant à moi, lorsqu'Emmett me demandait si j'aimais encore Edward, j'acquiesçais et Edward fit semblant d'être surpris car il le savait déjà. Je le lui avais dis lors de notre week-end à la montagne. **

**Vers neuf heures du matin, les Cullen repartirent chez eux après nous avoir aidés à tout ranger et je les remerciai une dernière fois pour ma soirée et tout ce qu'ils m'avaient offert. Chacun de nous monta dans sa chambre et je me changeais encore une fois, plus à l'aise. J'enfilais un short et un haut marron avec des chaussures et m'assis sur mon lit en regardant l'album photo que m'avait fait les filles tout au long de la soirée. Je souris et je m'attardais sur une photo qui avait été prise à notre insu, Edward et moi. Lors du slow, quelqu'un avait osé nous prendre en photo. Je la regardais attentivement et je savais au fond de moi que j'aimais Edward Cullen encore plus qu'avant mais il me fallait encore du temps. **

**Bientôt, on sera de nouveau ensemble. Je le sais. Mais quand ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira et j'espère bien qu'Alice ne mettra pas son petit nez dedans.**


	28. Doutes & Invitations

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

On approche de la fin. Plus que quatre chapitres avant le rideau de fin. Bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

_**Deux mois plus tard !**_

**Deux mois étaient passés depuis mon anniversaire et mes retrouvailles avec les Cullen. Nous étions à présent le cinq décembre, et le vingt-trois était prévu un bal au lycée. Il manquait plus que ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller, comme toutes les années précédentes. Mes frères et sœurs y allaient chaque année, mais moi, hors de question. Chaque fois qu'on atterrissait dans un lycée et qu'il y avait un bal, je prenais la tangente. Je partais chasser ou bien je passais la soirée dans ma chambre à lire ou à regarder des films, et cette année, je comptais bien poursuivre ma petite tradition personnelle et sécher le bal de Noël. **

**Quand je repensais aux deux mois qui se sont écoulés, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce que j'ai fais subir à Edward et je me suis mise à rire toute seule dans ma chambre. On ne s'était toujours pas ensemble lui et moi et je sais que ça le frustre, et moi aussi mais j'ai peur de la suite. Que se passera-t-il une fois qu'on sera de nouveau ensemble ? Va-t-il me demander de vivre avec lui ? De l'épouser ? De quitter ma famille ? J'avoue que ces trois questions, je me les posais tous les jours depuis deux mois et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y penser mais je n'y pouvais rien. Quitter ma famille m'est impossible. C'était au-dessus de mes forces, même si j'aimais Edward par-dessus tout. J'avais parlé à Leah de mes craintes et elle m'avait dit de laisser faire le temps et de voir ce qu'il se passera. Nous étions plus proche jour après jour mais pas assez pour nous remettre ensemble car je voulais être sûr de prendre la bonne décision. Je voulais être sûr de pouvoir vivre avec lui sans délaisser ma famille. **

**Je continuais de réfléchir quand je reçu un texto d'Edward qui me demandait si on pouvait se voit à notre clairière. Je lui répondis **_**« oui » **_**et il me répondit à son tour en me disant qu'il partait de ce pas. Je descendis dans le salon afin de prévenir tout le monde. Une fois en bas, mes frères et sœurs étaient affalés devant la télé en train de regarder **_**Transformers,**_** et je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Brendan parla à ma place :**

« C'est bon Bell's, je les aie prévenu. »

« Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie tu me laisseras parler moi-même ? » demandai-je faussement énervée.

« Euh, non. » répondit-il en riant.

« Alors Bella, c'est quand que tu vas enfin te décider à te remettre avec Edward ? Franchement c'est frustrant de vous voir seulement ami. Tu as envie d'être plus qu'ami avec lui et tu le sais. » me dit Amy.

« Ouais je sais mais, je me pose pas mal de questions. On en reparlera plus tard, faut que j'y aille. A toute à l'heure. » dis-je et parti en courant par la porte-fenêtre du salon.

**Cinq minutes après j'arrivais à notre clairière. Edward était allongé, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. Je m'avançais vers lui et m'assis à ses côtés.**

« Désolé du retard mais je discutais un peu avec mes frères. » m'excusai-je.

**Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en plantant son regard au mien.**

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella. C'est ta famille, c'est normal. » me dit-il de sa voix cristalline.

**Je me perdis dans son regard doré et je me sentis défaillir alors pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de mes émotions, je détournais le regard. Je l'entendis rire doucement alors je lui donnais un coup de poing sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Je ris avec lui et lui demanda : **

« Y aurait-il une raison particulière pour m'avoir fait venir ici Mr Cullen ? »

« Et bien, ma chère sœur avait l'intention de venir vous chercher tes sœurs et toi pour une virée shopping. » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Encore du shopping ? Mais elles ont que ça à faire ou quoi ? » demandai-je ahuri.

« C'est pour le bal. Elle veut les plus belles robes pour vous cinq. » répondit-il.

« T'as bien fait de me faire venir ici parce que j'ai bien l'intention de sécher le bal. » dis-je.

« T'es sérieuse ? Je sais que quand t'étais humaine tu n'aimais pas danser mais, quand je t'ai vu danser à ton anniversaire j'ai cru que… »

**Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase.**

« Avant que Summer et Jason nous rejoignent, on avait l'habitude avec Amy et Brendan de rester à la maison chaque fois qu'il y avait un bal. Puis quand ils sont arrivés, j'ai poursuivis cette petite tradition en solo. » expliquai-je.

« Et tu faisais quoi de tes soirées ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, je lisais, je regardais des films ou bien j'étudiais avec mon père. Sérieusement, c'est une vraie mine d'information, il est plus vieux que Carlisle, à quelques années près. » répondis-je.

« Je vois. T'as dû en apprendre des choses. » me dit-il.

« Que veux-tu ? Il faut bien s'instruire. Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, _moi_. » dis-je à mon tour en appuyant bien le dernier mot.

« C'est vrai. » dit-il en riant.

**Je ris à mon tour puis il me dit :**

« Tu sais qu'Alice ne va pas du tout apprécié qu'on sèche le bal tous les deux. »

« T'as pas l'intention d'y aller toi non plus ? » demandai-je en souriant.

« Oh non. Et puis, avec qui veux-tu que j'y aille ? » me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« J'en sais rien. Et puis je pourrais te retourner la question en te demandant avec qui je pourrais bien y aller ? » fis-je à mon tour en rentrant dans son jeu.

**On se regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes puis on éclata de rire. **

**On parla pendant environs deux heures quand on entendit un cri :**

_« QUOI ? »_

**Alice.**

« Elle est en colère on dirait. » dit Edward.

« Tu crois ? » demandai-je sarcastique.

**Il rit et je soupirai. **

« On ferait mieux de rentrer pour voir pourquoi ma sœur est dans cet état. » dit-il toujours en riant.

« Je crois que je sais pourquoi. Si elle est chez moi mes sœurs ont dû lui dire que je comptais sécher le bal. » grimaçai-je.

**On repartit chez moi en courant et en arrivant dans le salon, je vis une Alice pas contente. A la limite de l'explosion.**

« Alice, respires s'il te plaît même si tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin. Inspires, expires. » tentai-je en mettant mes bras en avant.

« Elle est vraiment en colère Bella. » me dit Jasper.

« Sans blague ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. » dis-je ironiquement.

« On l'a entendu crier de notre clairière. » expliqua Edward.

« Votre clairière ? » demanda Amy avec un sourire en coin.

**J'ignorai sa remarque et reporta mon attention sur Alice.**

« Alice, pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? » demandai-je pas très sûre de sa réaction.

**Elle me regarda et pinça les lèvres puis, elle se mit à hurler :**

« NON MAIS TU TE FOU DE MOI ? TU ME DEMANDES CE QUE J'AI ? »

**A peine avait-elle hurlé que je reculais instinctivement. Sa voix porte… Je suis sûr que même Jake et Leah l'ont entendu depuis La Push. Je jetais un regard suppliant à Jasper et je sentis tout à coup une puissante vague de calme nous envahir. Alice se détendit aussitôt mais se retourna vers Jazz.**

« Oh non t'as pas osé ? » demanda-t-elle à Jazz en le pointant du doigt.

« Ecoute Lily, tu dois te calmer s'il te plaît, et parler calmement. » dit-il doucement.

**Elle se détendit mais je savais qu'à l'intérieur elle bouillait de rage contre moi.**

« Bien. » dit-elle et elle se tourna vers moi. « Bella, tu as vraiment l'intention d'esquiver le bal de Noël du lycée ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

**Elle était beaucoup trop calme. Ça n'inaugurait rien de bon pour la suite.**

« Euh, oui. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller. » répondis-je et elle allait répliquer mais je lui coupais l'herbe sous le pied et poursuivis. « Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi. Ton frère aussi n'y va pas. »

« Je te remercie Bella. » dit Edward doucement.

« Y a pas de quoi. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai la seule à subir le courroux de ta sœur. »

**Alice nous regardait tous les deux très calme puis me demanda :**

« Bella, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller ? »

« Parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fais depuis des années. » répondis-je.

« Mais pourtant, tes frères et sœurs y vont. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Merci je suis au courant. C'est juste qu'avant que Summer et Jason n'arrivent dans la famille, on avait l'habitude avec Amy et Brendan d'esquiver le bal. Puis ils sont arrivés alors j'ai continué cette petite tradition en solo. Ça fait deux fois que j'explique la même chose en une seule journée. » expliquai-je et la dernière phrase je l'avais pensé à voix haute.

**Oops !**

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, pendant que tes frères et sœurs vont danser toi tu restes ici. C'est bien ça ? » demanda Alice.

« Ouais. » répondis-je simplement.

**Peut-être avait-elle comprit que je n'accordais aucune importance au bal et qu'elle allait me laisser tranquille mais quand je la vis sourire, allez savoir pourquoi mais je savais que ce n'était pas bon signe pour moi.**

« Alice, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » demandai-je.

« Tu vas venir faire du shopping avec nous et tu vas aller au bal ma belle. Quitte à y aller toute seule. C'est pareil pour toi Edward. » répondit-elle tout sourire.

« Même pas en rêve ! » avions-nous dit en même temps Edward et moi.

« Mais je ne vous demande pas votre avis. C'est un ordre. Allez Bella, on y va. » dit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

**Avant que je m'en rende compte j'étais dans la Lamborghini de Rose avec cette dernière et Alice. Rosalie démarra en trombe et je vis que Summer et Amy avaient pris ma Porsche. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi mes sœurs et les deux abrutis qui me servaient de frères n'avaient pas fermé leur clapet pour une fois ? Voilà où ça m'a mené d'avoir des abrutis pour frères, en route pour Seattle afin de trouver des robes. Je vais en faire baver à Alice. J'avais remis mon bouclier en place rien qu'autour de moi pour qu'elle ne puisse rien voir de mes intentions. Elle veut que j'aille au bal, et bien elle va s'en mordre les doigts parce que je ne vais pas lui faciliter la tâche. On arrivait à Seattle. Alice et Rose me trainèrent vers une boutique qui vendait des robes de soirées les plus couteuses, suivit de mes sœurs. **

« Allez Bella, cherches-toi une jolie robe. » me dit Rosalie.

« J'ai même pas ma carte de crédit les filles. Vous m'avez faite sortir sans mes affaires. » fis-je remarquer.

« C'est rien Bella, c'est moi qui te l'offre ta robe. Allez fais-moi plaisir. » dit Rose avec les yeux de chiens battu qu'avait l'habitude de me faire Alice.

« Les yeux du petit chiot, ça ne marche pas avec moi. » avouai-je.

**Et je parti dans un rayon loin de ces furies. Je flânais entre les immenses rayons de la boutique en regardant les robes, plus belles les unes que les autres mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention de faire payer Rosalie. Chaque fois qu'Alice venait me voir pour savoir où j'en étais, je lui tirais la langue, lui faisant comprendre que je ne cherchais pas. Je m'arrêtais en chemin et me mis à penser à Edward. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand je sentis un bras m'entourer l'épaule et une autre mon bras. J'avais reconnu mes sœurs. Elles avaient dû sentir que je ne me sentais pas très bien.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bell's ? » demanda Amy.

« Rien. » répondis-je sans conviction.

« Bella, t'as jamais été douée pour nous cacher quelque chose, pareil avec les garçons et les parents. Allez, dis-nous. » dit Summer.

« C'est juste que, j'ai peur. » avouai-je en soupirant.

« Mais de quoi Bell's ? » demanda de nouveau Amy.

« De ce qu'il va se passer si je me remets avec Edward. » dis-je doucement mais elles m'avaient très bien entendu.

« Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer si tu te remets avec ? » me question Summer avec insistance.

« J'ai peur qu'il me demande de retourner vivre auprès de lui, auprès de sa famille. Je… je ne peux pas. Je refuse de vous abandonner. C'est au-dessus de mes forces malgré le fait que je l'aime par-dessus tout. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis toujours pas remise avec lui. Si je ne vous avez pas dans ma vie ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps.» répondis-je en retenant mes sanglots.

« Oh Bell's ! » soupira Amy.

**Elles me prirent dans leurs bras et tentèrent de me réconforter. Quelques minutes après j'étais calme et mes sœurs me proposèrent de s'occuper elles-mêmes de la robe. J'acquiesçais et je sortais du magasin quand je vis Rosalie et Alice, le visage triste. J'avançais vers elle et leur demanda :**

« Les filles mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? »

« On t'a entendu parler avec tes sœurs. » répondit Alice, toute tristounette.

« Je vois. » dis-je gênée.

« Bella, ne sois pas gênée. C'est normal que tu te poses ces questions. J'en ferai autant à ta place. Mais tu dois en parler avec Edward et crois-moi, jamais il ne te demandera de quitter ta famille pour nous. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous viviez de votre côté, tous les deux, en amoureux. Tu ne crois pas ? » dit Rosalie.

« J'en sais rien. Mais tu as raison. Je dois en parler avec lui et je le ferai. Le soir du bal. » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu vas y aller ? » demanda Alice en les yeux pétillant.

« Oui, mais j'ai laissé mes sœurs se charger de me trouver la robe. Je leur fais confiance. En attendant, je vais passer un coup de fil et je vous attends au parking. » répondis-je.

**J'enlevais mon bouclier et Alice fut prise d'une vision. Elle revient à elle et je mis ma main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.**

« On ne crie pas Alice. Il y a du monde autour alors tu gardes ta vision pour toi ou bien si tu veux la faire partager avec mes sœurs et la tienne, on se calme et on n'élève pas la voix, d'accord ? » expliquai-je à moitié amusée par sa réaction.

« D'accord. » dit-elle alors que j'enlevais ma main de sa bouche.

**Je partis vers le parking et pris mon téléphone. Je composai le dernier numéro entrant et attendit. Au deuxième bip, il décrocha :**

_« Bella ? T'appelle à l'aide ? » demanda Edward, et j'entendis les autres rires._

« Non, en fait, j'ai bien réfléchis et je me suis dis que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça d'aller au bal. » répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

_« T'es sérieuse ? Mais alors, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau._

**Il est vraiment long à la détende.**

« Ça te dirait qu'on y aille, tous les deux, ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps ? demandai-je.

_« T'es en train de m'inviter au bal ? » demanda-t-il à son tour._

« Euh, on dirait bien. » répondis-je.

**Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je pouvais entendre des **_**« Acceptes », « Dis oui imbécile ». **_**Je me retenais de rire et il me répondit :**

_« Bella ? »_

« Ouais ? »

_« C'est d'accord. » me dit-il._

« T'es d'accord ? » demandai-je en retenant un cri de joie.

_« Avec plaisir. » répondit-il._

« Génial. Merci Edward. A plus. »

**Et je raccrochais. Les filles arrivèrent avec les robes et elles me regardaient, attendant une réponse. Je me contentais de dire :**

« J'espère que la robe que vous m'avez choisi le fera craquer. »

**Alice se jeta dans mes bras en criant. Je la stoppais et on rentrait toutes à Forks. Je montais avec mes sœurs dans ma voiture, en récupérant mes clés et je démarrai en trombe. Elles me dirent que pour les chaussures j'avais ce qu'il fallait dans mon dressing. Je n'en doutais pas étant donné que ces deux derniers mois on avait dévalisé presque toutes les boutiques du pays. Tout le trajet je repensais à Edward et au bal, où on irait ensemble et qui sait, peut-être qu'après lui avoir parlé de ce qui me tracasse on pourra se remettre ensemble.**


	29. Conseil familial & bal

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et pour mieux vous imaginer les robes qu'Alice, Amy, Summer, Rosalie et Bella portent durant le bal, il vous suffitde venir sur ma page Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat, toutes les photos y sont pour voir les robes. Voilà, à très vite la suite arrivera lundi soir !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

_**Jour du bal !**_

**Ça y est ! Le jour que j'avais le plus redouté est enfin arrivé. Nous sommes le vingt-trois décembre et il est dix heures du matin. Le bal aura lieu à vingt heures ce soir. J'ai encore le temps de me préparer car Dieu merci, ce ne sont que mes sœurs qui m'aideront à me préparer. Alice n'avait pas du tout apprécié mais Rosalie a réussi à la convaincre de me laisser tranquille. Bénie soit-elle ! **

**Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi ressemblait ma robe, j'ignorais même de quelle couleur elle était, mais je faisais confiance à mes sœurs pour ça. Je suis sûre et certaine que la robe est très jolie. Je ne commencerai à me préparer qu'à seize heures trente, voire dix-sept heures, c'est amplement suffisant alors je descendis dans le salon et vis mon père qui était en train de regarder les informations. J'allais m'asseoir près de lui et posais ma tête sur son épaule et il passa aussitôt son bras autour de moi. Je me laissais aller à son étreinte et fermer les yeux lorsqu'il embrassa le sommet de mon crane. J'étais angoissée pour ce soir ainsi que pour tout le reste et j'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour le cacher mais bien sûr, mon père savait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi ou avec les autres membres de la famille. Il me demanda d'un ton doux, paternel et rassurant :**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ma chérie ? »

« Rien, ne t'en fais pas. » répondis-je en essayant d'être convaincante.

« Tu as de nombreux talents Bella, mais le mensonge n'en fait pas parti. » dit-il en riant.

« Ouais je sais. En fait, c'est juste que j'angoisse pour ce soir. » avouai-je.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout se passera bien. Tu passeras une magnifique soirée et tu vas t'amuser aux côtés de l'homme que tu aimes Bella. » me dit-il.

« Ouais, si tu le dis. » soupirai-je.

« Il y a autres choses n'est-ce pas Bell's ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il n'y a que les filles qui sont au courant, plus Rose et Alice qui ont entendu la conversation mais c'est rien. Il faut juste que j'en parle avec Edward. » expliquai-je.

**Il allait poursuivre mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et mes frères et sœurs déboulèrent dans le salon en riant. Quand mes sœurs me virent avec notre père et vu la tête que je devais faire, elles vinrent me prendre dans leur bras chacune leur tour. Mes frères et ma mère, qui venait de rentrer du jardin, étaient complètement largués, tout comme mon père.**

« Euh, les filles, vous êtes sûres que ça va ? Non parce que j'ai l'impression que vous savez quelque chose sur Bella qu'on ignore. » demanda Jason.

« Brendan, t'es au courant je pari ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Oui, désolé Bell's mais quand vous êtes parti au centre commercial ce jour-là, j'ai vu la conversation que tu as eu avec les filles. » répondit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

**Summer alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux tandis que Jason et Amy se mirent sur un fauteuil à gauche de celui sur lequel j'étais, toujours dans les bras de mon père, et ma mère vint prendre place à ma droite.**

« Oh non ça y est. J'ai droit à une réunion de famille. » plaisantai-je.

« Allez ma chérie. Dis-nous ce qu'il y a. » me dit ma mère.

**Je soufflais un bon coup et je leur expliquais pourquoi je ne m'étais toujours pas remise avec Edward. L'angoisse qui me rongeait un peu plus chaque jour si je venais à me remettre avec lui, la peur de quitter ma famille si jamais il me demandait de l'épouser alors qu'on s'était revu i peine deux mois. Lorsque j'eu terminais mon récit, Jason était vraiment triste d'entendre que je laissais de côté l'amour que je portais à Edward pour eux. Pendant quelques minutes le silence régnait dans le salon quand ma mère me dit :**

« Ma puce, pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit plus tôt ? »

« J'en sais rien. Après lui avoir fait subir toutes ces petites, épreuves on va dire ça comme ça, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'avoue que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la solution. » avouai-je.

« Des petites épreuves hein ? Tu l'as plutôt bien aguiché si tu veux mon avis. » me taquina Brendan.

« Oh la ferme ! » dis-je, exaspérée pendant qu'il ricanait.

« Ecoute ma chérie, il serait peut-être temps que tu penses un peu à toi tu ne crois pas ? Te remettre avec Edward ne veut pas dire que nous ne serons plus ta famille, au contraire. Elle s'agrandira avec les Cullen et je suis sûr qu'ils te diraient la même chose. Arrête de te poser autant de question et va de l'avant. Laisse le passé derrière toi et profite du présent. » me conseilla mon père.

« C'est le père ou le psy qui parle ? » demandai-je en souriant.

« Les deux. » répondit-il en souriant aussi.

« Ecoute ton père Bella, mais tu dois parler à Edward de tes craintes c'est le seul moyen pour que tu puisses enfin être heureuse. » me dit ma mère.

« Mais je suis heureuse. » rétorquai-je.

« Tu m'as très bien comprise Bella. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller chasser avec les autres puis te préparer afin de passer une super soirée avec Edward. Compris ? » me dit-elle avec fermeté.

« Compris. » acquiesçai-je.

**On ria quelques secondes puis je me levais pour aller chasser quand je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Je me retrouvais immédiatement sur l'épaule de Brendan qui se mit à courir en direction de la forêt avec moi, qu'il portait comme un vulgaire sac de patate. **

**J'éclatais de rire pendant que mes sœurs et Jason nous suivaient de près. Je demandais à Brendan de me reposer mais apparemment il avait d'autre projet car tout à coup, j'étais trempé. Il m'avait jeté dans la rivière. Je vais le tuer. Je me relevais en vitesse et lui courait après mais monsieur m'attrapa avant et il se mit à me chatouiller. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, Jason me prit dans ses bras en me disant qu'il m'aimait puis on se mit à chasser. Une fois repu, on rentrait mais je dû attendre que Summer m'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre car grâce à Brendan, je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans la maison sans tout tremper, et par la même occasion m'attirer les foudres de ma mère. Une fois la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte, je sautais jusqu'à la rambarde de ma chambre puis fila en vitesse dans la salle de bain. Je pris une bonne douche chaude qui me délia les muscles et me fit un bien fou. **

**Je repensais à la petite réunion de famille que nous avions eus, et ce que mes parents m'avaient dit. Je sais qu'en parlant avec Edward de ce qui me tracassais, on pourrait résoudre mes angoisses et se retrouver tous les deux, puis à la fin de l'année scolaire, on s'en irait quelques semaines loin de Forks, rien que lui et moi. Ça y est, je divague déjà. **_**Ressaisis-toi Bella, ce n'est pas encore fait !**_** Une fois détendue, je sortis de la douche, enroulée dans une serviette puis sécha vite fait mes cheveux avec une autre serviette et m'attacha les cheveux en chignon. J'allais dans ma chambre et aperçu la housse de la robe que m'avaient achetée mes sœurs avec une note qui disait qu'elles me laissaient me préparer seule et qu'elles me faisaient totalement confiance. Je souriais puis me dirigeais vers ma coiffeuse. Je me séchais les cheveux avec l'aide de mon séchoir, pus, les lissais et je me maquillais légèrement en accord avec la robe car mes sœurs m'ont seulement dit qu'elle était bleu nuit. Je mis du fard à paupière bleu mais très léger, du mascara noir et du gloss rose pâle, assez claire pour que le contraste avec mes yeux ne soit trop voyant. **

**J'allais dans mon dressing en emportant la housse et en déposa le cintre sur une barre. Je l'ouvris et à l'intérieur il y avait une très belle robe bleu nuit. Elle était superbe. Simple et élégante. J'adore mes sœurs, elles me connaissaient vraiment très bien. Je commençai à m'habiller en mettant mes sous-vêtements, choisis par mes sœurs bien évidement, puis j'enfilais la robe et une paire de chaussures. Je me regardais dans le miroir de ma penderie et je fus très satisfaite du résultat. J'entendis frapper à la porte et j'allais ouvrir. Mes sœurs. Elles étaient superbes. Amy avait lissée ses cheveux puis quelques mèches de dessus étaient bouclées et portait une très belle robe rose. Quant à Summer, elle les avait ondulées et portait ne robe violette qui n'avait qu'une bretelle. Elles sourirent en voyant comment je m'étais préparé et bien sûr mes frères arrivèrent. Brendan ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque dont lui seul en a le secret :**

« Bella, t'es sublime. Si t'étais pas ma sœur… »

**Mais il s'arrêta en riant. Je pouffais et les garçons redescendirent dans le salon, tout beau dans leur costume, pendant que mes sœurs rentrèrent dans ma chambre.**

« Brendan a raison Bell's. T'es magnifique. » me dit Summer.

« Merci, vous êtes pas mal non plus. T'as décidé de rendre Brendan dingue ou quoi ? » demandai-je à Summer.

« Peut-être. En tout cas ça m'étonne qu'il ne m'ait pas encore sauté dessus. Il aime se faire désirer on dirait. » répondit-elle taquine.

« Toi aussi Sum'. » dit-Amy.

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. » grogna-t-elle.

**Je riais quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Je savais que c'était Edward. Mes sœurs me dirent bonne chance pour ce soir et rejoignirent leurs hommes en bas. Je pris mon sac à main et y déposa mon portable et les clés de chez moi. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir, soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage et descendis rejoindre mon cavalier. Il était en train de discuter avec mon père quand ma mère me vit arriver en bas de l'escalier. Edward était de dos et mon père me vit et m'appela :**

« Ah Bella, t'es enfin prête. »

« Je le suis depuis un moment. » répondis-je.

**Edward se retourna et lorsqu'il me vit, il sourit.**

« Mes sœurs m'ont choisis la robe. Ce n'est pas dans le même style que lors de notre premier bal mais… »

« Tu es parfaite. » me dit-il.

« Hum, j'ai comme un air de déjà-vu. Pas toi ? » demandai-je en me rappelant qu'il m'avait dit la même chose lorsqu'il m'avait vu dans la robe bleu nuit il y a quatre-vingt ans.

« Si. » acquiesça-t-il. « On y va ? »

**J'acquiesçais mais avant de partir il accrocha une orchidée blanche à mon poignet gauche. On se sourit puis, avant de partir ma mère fit une photo puis nous montons tous les deux dans sa Volvo. Le trajet jusqu'au lycée fut silencieux mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder de temps en temps, espérant être discrète. Ratée ! Alors que je me retournais pour la quatrième fois, il se mit à sourire. Je regardais vite par la fenêtre, honteuse de mettre faite coincée.**

« C'est du flagrant délit c'est ça ? » demandai-je d'une voix coupable.

« Ça s'appelle comme ça en effet. » répondit-il amusé par ma réaction.

**Je me suis mise à rire et il m'imita. Il gara sa voiture au parking, descendis et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Un vrai gentleman. En tout cas il n'a pas perdu ses bonnes manières qui font de lui l'homme parfait. Il me tendit la main, que je pris en souriant, ferma sa voiture puis nous nous dirigions vers le gymnase qui avait été aménagés spécialement pour le bal. **

**Il était déjà plein d'élèves et je vis mes frères et sœurs, qui dansaient au son de **_**Just Dance**_** de **_**Lady Gaga,**_** me sourire. Le reste des Cullen vinrent vers nous. Alice et Rosalie étaient parfaites dans leurs robes respectives : rose et rouge. Je les saluais puis ils partirent sur la piste rejoindre ma famille. Le DJ annonça un slow, et **_**Everything I Do**_** de **_**Brian Adams**_** retentit dans le gymnase. Edward me tendit la main, que j'acceptais. Je plaçais mes mains derrière sa nuque tandis que les siennes vinrent se positionner sur ma taille. Je dû réprimer un frisson de plaisir, quand j'entendis quelqu'un pouffer et quelqu'un grogner. Je vis Jasper me lancer un regard de reproche et je compris qu'il ressentait le désir que j'éprouve en cet instant pour son frère. Je murmurais un **_**« Désolé » **_**et étendis mon bouclier autour du lycée. Il respira de soulagement et Brendan se mit à ricaner doucement en me lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu. Je lui tirais la langue et il fit pareil. On se mit à rire doucement puis je replantais mon regard dans celui de mon cavalier qui je dois dire était à croquer dans son costume. **

**Deux heures passèrent et ce fut un bonheur de voir Edward danser comme ça. A un moment, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie vinrent vers nous et me demandèrent si on pouvait parler en privé. J'acquiesçais et Edward alla tenir compagnie à Alice, qui me fit un clin que je rendis. Nous nous dirigions vers le parking et montèrent dans la voiture de Jasper. Je m'assis devant avec Jazz et les deux autres à l'arrière. Une fois les portes fermées je me retournais vers eux :**

« Alors de quoi vous vouliez me parler ? »

**Au lieu d'une réponse je me pris une claque assez forte derrière la tête. Emmett !**

« Hey, non mais ça va pas la tête. » m'écriai-je.

« Bella, t'es vraiment stupide. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. » me dit-il.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je ahuri.

« Bella, comment peux-tu croire qu'Edward te demanderas de laisser tomber ta famille pour la nôtre ? Jamais il ne le fera et même si il le fait on l'en empêchera. » répondit Jasper.

« Oh ! » fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

« Bella, tu te refuses d'être de nouveau avec lui pour la simple et bonne raison que tu as peur de revivre une histoire avec mon frère et tu as peur de ce qu'il se passera ensuite. » me dit Rosalie.

« C'est pas vrai. C'est seulement à cause de ma famille. » rétorquai-je.

« Non Bella, Rosalie dit vrai. Tu as peur de t'engager avec lui. » me contredit Jasper.

**Je ne répondis rien et baissais la tête en soupirant. Foutu empathe. Il pouvait sentir que je mentais. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je su qui c'était. Emmett !**

« Ecoutes Bell's. On a parlé avec tes frangins, et ils sont d'accord avec nous. Il est temps que tu penses à toi et que tu vives ta vie. Tu as droit au bonheur Bella, et par là je te parle de l'amour ma belle. » me dit-il.

« Tes frères et sœurs veulent que tu connaisses ce qu'ils vivent grâce à toi, et nous aussi. » poursuivit Rosalie.

« Alors tu vas nous faire le plaisir de parler à Edward une fois qu'on sera de retour au gymnase et une fois les explications terminées, remets-toi avec lui. » termina Jasper, autoritaire.

**Je leur souris et approuva en faisant un signe de tête. On sortit de la voiture et une fois dans le gymnase, Rosalie me prit dans ses bras, Emmett me fit un gros bisou sonore sur la joue et Jazz me prit lui aussi dans les bras et me dit que tout ira bien. Ma famille, Alice et Edward étaient dans les gradins en train de discuter. Je m'approchais d'eux et dit à Edward :**

« Faut que je te parle. On va dehors ? »

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-il.

**Ils me sourirent tous, et je sortis avec Edward. On marcha, silencieusement pendant quelques minutes et on se retrouva à l'endroit même où on avait dansé la première fois à notre bal. On s'assit sur un banc et il me dit :**

« Je t'écoute Bella. »

**Je soufflais un bon coup et dit :**

* * *

Désolé de cette fin minable, il va falloir prendre sur vous et patienter jusqu'à lundi soir pour connaître le dénouement !

Aurélie !


	30. Peurs

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Chose promise chose dûe... même si je suis un peu K.O car je suis en pleine formation qui dure une semaine (Formation BAFA si quelqu'un se demande quel genre de formation) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

« J'ai peur Edward. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je mets un frein dans notre relation. » avouai-je.

« Tu as peur de quoi Bella ? » me demanda-t-il.

**Comment lui-dire que j'avais peur qu'il m'éloigne de ma famille ? T'es mal barrée Bella. **_**Allez dis-le une bonne fois pour toute ça va pas te tuer, t'es déjà morte.**_** Géniale je me parle à moi-même. Je dis sans le regarder :**

« D'être éloignée de ma famille. »

**Je jetais un regard furtif vers lui, et le froncement de ses sourcils m'indiqua qu'il était perdu. Il resta figé quelques secondes quand soudain, je vis dans ses yeux qu'il avait enfin compris de quoi je voulais parler. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi je pensais ça mais apparemment il était aussi largué que les membres de ma famille et de la sienne. Il me dit :**

« Bella, comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je te demanderai de t'éloigner d'eux ? Jamais de la vie je ne ferai ça. Je sais à quel point ils comptent pour toi. »

« Ouais, c'est ce que mes frères et les tiens m'ont dit. D'ailleurs, Emmett m'a mit une claque assez forte derrière la tête, je crois qu'il l'a fait exprès maintenant que je ne suis plus en sucre. » tentai-je de plaisanter.

« J'espère que ça t'a remis les idées en place ? » me dit-il en riant.

**Je le regardais et lui tirais la langue, ce qui le fit rire un peu plus. Il s'arrêta et me dit le plus sérieusement du monde : **

« Bella, explique-moi pourquoi penses-tu que je t'éloignerai d'eux ? »

« En fait, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si on se remettait ensemble. Quand j'étais encore humaine, te souviens-tu de ce qui me faisait peur dans un couple ? » demandai-je aussi sérieuse que lui.

**Il fronça les sourcils puis il dit : **

« Le mariage ? »

« Le mariage. » répétai-je en soupirant.

« Bella, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. Peu importe le reste. On a tellement de temps à rattraper. » m'avoua-t-il.

**Il me regardait en souriant un petit peu, pour ne me brusqua pas dans ma décision. **

« Tu sais Edward, ce que je vais te dire ça va peut-être te faire un peu mal mais il faut que ça sorte. » lui dis-je.

« N'aie pas peur de me dire des choses blessantes Bella. Quand je suis parti je, je n'ai pas vraiment dis des choses sympa. » me dit-il en baissant la tête.

**Je fermais les yeux quand il avait parlé de cet horrible jour lorsqu'il m'avait abandonné. Je respirai profondément et lui dis en rouvrant les yeux :**

« Au lieu de te le dire, je devrais peut-être te le montrer. Je veux que tu voies tout de ma vie. du moment où tu m'as laissé à maintenant, enfin, si t'es d'accord car le début risque de te faire mal autant qu'à moi. »

« Bella… » commença-t-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. « T'avoir quitté ce jour-là a été la pire décision de toute ma vie, et il n'y a pas un jour sans que je ne le regrette. Toutes ces décennies que j'ai passées sans toi sont les pires de ma longue vie alors, je suis prêt à voir ce que tu souhaites me montrer. »

**Je lui serrais très fort les mains et lui dis :**

« Fermes les yeux et inspires profondément. Tu verras aussi pourquoi j'ai peur au sujet de ma famille. »

**Il acquiesça et fit ce que je lui demandais. Je pris une bonne bouffée d'air même si je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin, et j'étendis mon bouclier de façon à ce qu'il puisse lire en moi. Après seulement quelques secondes, il se raidit. **

**Je revivais avec lui mes souvenirs. Je lui montrais cette nuit, l'état dans lequel j'étais quand Sam m'a trouvé, les longs mois que j'ai passé à l'attendre, la rencontre avec Laurent dans la clairière et l'arrivée des loups-garous. L'aide de Jake et de toute la meute afin de me protéger de Victoria, les liens que j'ai créée avec chacun d'eux, l'attaque de Victoria et ma transformation, ma phase de nouveau-née, mon départ pour Londres, ma rencontre avec chaque membre de ma famille, les liens spéciaux qui nous unissaient et tous nos bons moments passés en famille. Mes frères et sœurs, bien qu'étant mariés passaient toujours du temps avec moi, ne me laissant jamais tomber lorsque je repensais à ma vie d'avant, Charlie, Renée, Phil, Angela et Ben, mes amis Quileute disparus... Et enfin, mon vrai retour à Forks, mes retrouvailles avec les Cullen, la colère que j'avais ressenti en les revoyant car je dois l'avouer, j'étais très en colère, mais ensuite ma colère s'est transformée en peine, puis la joie de les retrouver à de la peur. La peur de l'éloignement de la famille que j'ai créée. Mes parents adoptifs et mes frères et sœurs que j'ai sauvés de la mort. Puis, tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir en revoyant Edward. **

**Je lâchais la main d'Edward et remis mon bouclier en place. Il rouvrit les yeux en haletant et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et je l'entendis sangloter tellement bas pour des oreilles humaines… Merde, je l'avais fait pleurer. **_**Bravo Bella, t'en as d'autres des conneries comme ça dans ton sac ? Tu fais pleurer l'homme que t'aime.**_** Mais elle va la fermer cette conscience, bon sang !? Ça y est je suis bonne à enfermer je fais un débat avec ma conscience. Je me repris et regardais Edward. Il était toujours dans la même position mais sa respiration était redevenue normale et ses pleurs s'étaient aussi calmés. Je posais ma main gauche sur son genou droit et lui dis :**

« Edward, ça va ? »

« Ouais je, je suis désolé. » me dit-il encore sous le choc.

« C'est rien. C'est le passé. » le rassurai-je.

« Peut-être mais, c'est de ma faute tout ça. » dit-il en soupirant.

« Edward, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais te dire ça mais, merci. Sans cette séparation, je n'aurai pas Amy, Brendan et les autres dans ma vie. Je n'aurai pas fais la connaissance de la meute et de leurs imprégnées. Ma famille s'est agrandie au fil des années, loups-garous, vampires, humains. Les seules personnes qui me manquaient, c'était ceux qui comptaient le plus pour moi avant. » expliquai-je.

« Bella, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas cherché après ta transformation ? Je veux bien que la meute nous en ait voulu de t'avoir laissé mais, quand t'es parti de Forks, tu n'as pas tenté de nous retrouver ? » demanda-t-il d'un air triste.

**Je soufflais un bon coup avant de lui dire la vérité. Il fallait bien qu'il le sache.**

« J'y aie pensé figures-toi. Quand je suis arrivée à Londres et que j'étais installée, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander où vous étiez. J'ai fais des recherches et j'ai appris que vous étiez en Écosse, alors j'ai pris ma voiture et je suis venue mais je n'avais pas pris de décision. Je ne savais pas si je devais venir frapper chez vous ou pas, c'est pour ça qu'Alice n'a rien su. Une fois sur place j'ai laissé ma voiture assez loin de chez vous et je suis venue en courant en continuant de me demander ce que j'allais faire. Je suis resté à une distance assez grande et je vous aie observé quelques minutes. Tout le monde était dans le jardin sauf toi, mais tu es arrivé quelques secondes plus tard. Tu avais l'air bien, mais Jasper et Alice ont sentis quelque chose et je me suis sauvé, j'ai fais demi-tour et je suis parti le plus vite possible afin de refaire ma vie. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Amy. Ma vie a complètement changé depuis ce jour. » avouai-je.

« C'était toi ? » me demanda-t-il, choqué par ma révélation.

« Comment ça ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Alice avait l'impression qu'on était épiée, et Jasper aussi. On a aperçu quelqu'un de dos, courir très vite. » expliqua-t-il.

« Tenue militaire ? » demandai-je.

« Oui. Oh mon Dieu ! » dit-il.

« C'était bien moi. Je suis rapide hein ? » tentai-je de plaisanter.

« C'est vrai. » ria-t-il.

**Je ris avec lui encore un peu puis, le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Je regardais mes mains qui étaient repliées sur mes genoux, fermais les yeux quand je sentis sa main sur ma joue. Je garder les yeux fermés quand je le sentis bouger. Il se rapprochait de moi et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon front. Ça y est. Il craque et moi aussi je vais craquer. J'ouvris les yeux et je croisais son regard topaze. Nos visages étaient près, très près. Tellement près que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Trop près pour que je ne lui saute pas dessu. Il caressa ma joue avec son pouce et il me dit tout bas :**

« Bella, je… »

* * *

Encore une fin de merde comme c'est bizarre... Mouahhaahhaaa... ne vous en faite pas c'est la fatigue qui me monte au cerveau.

Je vous rappelle que j'ai une page facebook, où je parle de mes projets d'écriture, où je mets des infos et autres...** Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat** ! J'espère vous y retrouver !

Je vous dis à samedi. Je ne pourrais pas avant !

Aurélie !


	31. Je t'aime

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Tadaaaaaaammm... C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, et je vous remercie de m'avoir suivis avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

« Bella, je t'aime. »

**Il me l'avait dit avec une telle passion que je ne pu résister plus longtemps. Je l'embrassais avec force, posant mes mains sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi. Il mit ses bras autour de ma taille mais je mis fin au baiser. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui dis :**

« Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. »

**Il sourit et m'embrassa de nouveau. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre supérieure et j'ouvris ma bouche afin de le laisser passer. Nos langues se caressèrent tendrement et on continuait de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des gloussements. On se sépara et je reconnu immédiatement les odeurs de Brendan et Emmett. Je vais les tuer, tous les deux.**

« Je vais les tuer. » soupirai-je et Edward ricana.

« C'est pas grave. On a tout le temps qu'il faut pour ça. Toute l'éternité. » me dit-il en souriant.

« L'éternité. » dis-je à mon tour en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

**On décidait de retourner à l'intérieur et de profiter pleinement du bal… comme un couple. Il me prit la main et j'entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens. Il me dit que mon frère et le sien étaient reparti dans le gymnase alors je décidais de donner une leçon à mon cher frère que j'aime tant, ainsi qu'à Emmett, qui n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Je bloquais son pouvoir et une fois dans le gymnase, je vis ces deux crétins qui étaient de dos, et en train de parler vivement aux autres. Les filles me virent approcher doucement et je leur fis signe de ne rien dire ou faire, afin de ne pas trahir ma présence. Elles firent comme si de rien n'était et je m'avançais lentement, sans faire de bruit vers eux. Arrivée à leur hauteur, je leur agrippais les oreilles avec une telle force qu'ils étaient sur le point de crier mais Jason et Jazz les en empêchèrent en mettant leurs mains devant leurs bouches. Je serrais de toutes mes forces et leur dis tout bas pour qu'eux seuls m'entendent :**

« La prochaine fois que vous nous interrompez je vous jure que vous allez me le payer. Et je peux vous assurer que vous ne le verrez même pas venir quand ça vous tombera dessus. »

« Désolé. » me dirent-ils en même temps.

**Je les relâchais, tout comme Jason et Jazz, puis je retournais dans les bras d'Edward. Je leur tirais la langue et entraîna mon chéri sur la piste de danse car **_**I Will Always Love You**_** de **_**Whitney Houston**_** retentissait. Emmett voulait ajouter quelque chose quand il nous vit partir au milieu de la piste de danse mais Rosalie l'en empêcha en l'entraînant à son tour au centre, tout comme les autres. Je me blottis contre Edward et frissonnais lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur mon cou. **

**Je passais le reste de la soirée dans ses bras et il était une heure et demie du matin lorsqu'on décidait de partir. On monta dans sa voiture et il me ramena chez moi. Les autres étaient déjà rentrés et j'étais sûre et certaine que mes frères et sœurs étaient bien occupés. Une fois arrivée devant chez moi, il descendit de la voiture après avoir coupé le moteur, et il m'ouvrit la porte avant même que j'ai eu le temps de mettre la main sur la poignée. Je ris et pris la main qu'il me tendait. Il m'accompagna à ma porte, caressa ma joue et m'embrassa tendrement. Je lui rendis son baiser et je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. On se sépara et il me dit tout bas :**

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. » répondis-je.

**On sourit et il m'embrassa encore mais avec plus de passion. Après quelques minutes, il me relâcha et je rentrais chez moi après qu'il soit remonté dans sa voiture et mit le contact. Il rentra chez lui et moi je rentrais à l'intérieur de ma maison et allais dans le salon où je trouvais mes parents, qui étaient devant les informations. Je posais mon sac à main sur un meuble et m'assis entre eux. **

« T'as passé une bonne soirée ma chérie ? » me demanda ma mère, souriante.

« Maman, Summer t'as déjà tout raconté ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Pas Summer. Brendan s'est fait une joie de tout nous dire. Et Jason a rajouté que t'as failli le tuer. » ria mon père.

**Nous avons ris puis ils me dirent qu'ils étaient très contents pour moi, que je sois à nouveau heureuse. Je les embrassais sur la joue avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je me démaquillais, enlevais ma robe et mis un jean et un haut bleu. Je m'assis sur mon lit quand j'entendis le vibreur de mon téléphone, qui était dans mon sac, posé sur ma table de nuit. Je pris mon sac à main et en ressortit mon cellulaire et vit que c'était un message d'Edward qui me disait qu'il m'aimait et que je lui manquais. Je lui répondis que de mon côté c'était pareil et pendant toute la nuit, on s'envoyait des tonnes de sms. Mon cœur mort et desséché reprit vie après huit décennies. J'allumai ma chaine hi-fi et mis ma berceuse en boucle. **

**Plusieurs heures passèrent et je restais toujours dans ma chambre. La journée qui arriva je préférais rester seule, malgré les demandes de mes sœurs afin que je les accompagne faire du shopping mais je voulais rester un peu seule pour réfléchir. Edward m'envoya un message pour me demander si on pouvait se voir. Je lui répondis de venir chez moi car tout le monde avait déserté la maison. Il arriva cinq minutes après et lorsque j'ouvris la porte, mon bonheur me sourit de toutes ses dents. Il entra, et je refermais la porte aussitôt derrière lui. Une main se posa sur mon poignet pour me tirer contre un corps de marbre, et les lèvres d'Edward se collèrent aux miennes… et je répondis à ce baiser avec une aussi grande fougue.**

**Mes mains passèrent derrière sa nuque, et celles d'Edward se faufilèrent sur ma taille. Je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, et j'entourais donc mes jambes autour de ses hanches, comprenant qu'il m'avait soulevé. Le baiser se rompit mais nos visages ne se séparèrent pas. Un sourire aux lèvres, je lui murmurais :**

« Tu te souviens où est ma chambre ? »

**Il me répondit d'un sourire, quand il détala jusqu'à ma chambre avec sa vitesse. J'avais eu la bonne idée de tirer les rideaux de ma chambre, afin d'être dans le noir, et ça tombait bien compte tenu de ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire. Il me déposa sur lit, posant un genou dessus le matelas mais je l'attirais par le col de sa chemise et le fis tomber sur le dos. M'installant à califourchon sur lui, j'esquissais un petit sourire en coin avant de faire sauter les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant ce torse qui me faisait tant rêver, et que je pouvais enfin toucher après tant de temps. Certes, c'était un gabarit différent de Demetri, et ils n'avaient pas la même carrure, mais la différence c'était que je n'avais jamais été amoureuse de mon ami – qui au passage me manquait affreusement !**

**Je vidais mon esprit de toute personne qui n'était pas Edward. Je me penchais pour lui voler un baiser, puis me redressais pour enlever mon haut, que je jetais au sol. Je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge, et le sourire d'Edward m'indiqua qu'il appréciait autant la vue que mon audace… A son tour il se redressa le temps de se débarrasser de sa chemise, mais une fois fait je le clouais au matelas, et porta mes lèvres sur son torse, que je parsemais de baiser. Il me restait quelques restes de ma première expérience, et je les mettais à profit en cet instant. A mesure que je lui prodiguais mes caresses, je pouvais sentir Edward respirer difficilement et se cambrer. Arrivée à son ventre, je me redressais et lui défis son pantalon. A partir de là tout s'enchaîna. Je me suis retrouvée sur le dos, avec Edward qui parcourait mon corps de sa bouche et de ses mains… qui m'ôtèrent mon short et m'arrachèrent mon unique sous-vêtement. J'étais complètement nue. Je lui rendis la pareille et lui arracha son boxer. Nous étions tous les deux nus à présent. Je l'emprisonnais entre mes jambes, et Edward nous plaça en vitesse sous ma couverture…**

**Il m'embrassa passionnément avant d'entrer en moi. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier sous le plaisir que cela me procurait. Enfin je me sentais… entière. J'étais à ma place et dans les bras de mon seul et unique amour. Il était le seul qui avait compté pour moi étant humaine, et rien n'avait changé aujourd'hui. Le plaisir que me procuraient ses baisers était décuplé par le plaisir que me procurait ce rapprochement physique. Ses lents vas et viens me firent gémir mais je réfrénais mon envie de laisser libre court à mes… gémissements. Je ne voulais pas risquer de nous faire entendre de qui que ce soit. Me volant un baiser, Edward bifurqua sur mon cou sans cesser de bouger ses hanches. C'était tellement intense que je fis taire le hurlement qui s'apprêtait de sortir de ma gorge en mordant l'épaule de mon amant. Je le mordis tellement fort qu'un grognement rauque roula dans sa poitrine… mais heureusement, l'orgasme nous frappa…**

**La respiration haletante, je retirais mes crocs de la chair dure d'Edward, qui porta son regard doré teintée de noir désir dans les miens. Il était tout aussi essoufflé que moi.**

« Désolé. » lui m'excusais-je.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour t'avoir mordu. » précisai-je.

« C'est pas grave. Evite juste que ça se reproduise car j'en connais certains qui ne se gêneront pas pour nous charrier. » rit-il.

« Ouais, t'as raison. » acquiesçai-je.

**Il frotta son nez contre le mien, et nous restions dans cette position encore quelques minutes, s'embrassant par-ci par-là. **

**Une fois rhabillée, après avoir prit une douche, je refis mon lit puis on alla chasser. Une fois repus, on retourna chez moi en prenant notre temps... On marchait main dans la main pendant un moment avant qu'il ne m'entoure de son bras, et que je fis pareil sur sa taille. En arrivant à la maison, mes frères et sœurs ainsi que ceux d'Edward étaient dans le salon à regarder un film. Les garçons se retenaient de rire et les filles me sourirent. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Les filles me firent signe de les suivre et je les rejoignis sous le regard suspect d'Edward. J'entrais dans la chambre d'Amy, qui ferma la porte et Rosalie, qui était assise en tailleur sur le lit de ma sœur me dit, avec un regard malicieux et un sourire en coin : **

« Alors Bella, c'était comment ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je.

« Fais pas l'innocente, on sait que toi et Edward avaient enfin franchi le cap. » dit Amy.

« Oh ! » fut tout ce que je dis.

« Ah, elle est gênée. Ça veut dire oui. » ria Summer.

**Les filles rirent à leur tour et je fis pareil. Alice m'expliqua qu'elle et mon cher devin de frère avaient eu une vision d'Edward et moi et bien sûr, dans la minute qui suivit, tout le monde était au courant. Je soupirai puis, à leur demande, leur racontais comment c'était. Une fois la discussion fini, on redescendit dans le salon et quand Emmett me vit, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :**

« Dis Bell's, au lieu de le mordre t'aurais dû casser la tête de lit. »

**Et il éclata de rire, suivit des garçons, à l'exception d'Edward, qui soupirait. Ça promet pour la suite.**

_**1 an et demi plus tard :**_

**Cela va faire deux ans que j'ai retrouvé ma deuxième famille, l'amour de ma vie et mes meilleurs amis, et aujourd'hui, c'était la remise des diplômes pour Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Summer, Jason, Edward et moi. Brenda, Emmett et Amy l'ayant eu l'an dernier… Alice, fidèle à elle-même, avait organisée une fête pour célébrer nos énièmes diplômes. Elle avait invité quelques personnes du lycée et nous avions dû acheter tout ce qu'il fallait : nourriture et boisson. Jake, Leah, Seth et Embry étaient là aussi pendant que les autres membres de la meute – les plus jeunes - patrouillaient autour de la réserve. Alors que je discutais avec une nouvelle venue qui était dans ma classe d'espagnol cette année – elle s'appelait Melody - elle eu soudain l'air de manquer d'air. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait quand je vis qu'elle regardait quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis personne d'autre qu'Embry… qui était dans le même état que mon amie. Oh mon Dieu ! Leah et Jake souriaient alors que Seth se tenait les côtes tellement il riait. Embry venait de s'imprégner de Melody. J'échangeais un regard amusé avec Leah et je pris la main de Melody et l'entraîna avec moi. Une fois devant lui, j'entendis son cœur s'accélérer et je la vis rougir. Je fis les présentations puis Embry lui proposa d'aller prendre l'air, ce qu'elle accepta. A la fin de la soirée, il la raccompagna chez elle. **

**Je regardais Alice et Jasper danser un slow, tendrement enlacés, quand je sentis deux bras enrouler ma taille. C'était Edward. Il me dit tout bas :**

« Viens, il faut qu'on parle. »

**Je le suivi mais avant de partir, je vis Alice me murmurer un **_**« Dis oui ».**_** Je suivi Edward en me demandant ce que ma meilleure amie voulait dire par-là. On arriva à notre clairière et Edward m'embrassa avant de nous assoir sur l'herbe. Il respira un bon coup et me dit :**

« Bella, je t'aime, ça tu le sais, mais, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose. Je vais pas faire ça dans les règles car je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les traditions tout ça mais… »

**Oh oh, allait-il bien faire ce que je crois ? Il prit quelque chose dans sa poche et en sortit une très belle bague. Rien qu'à son aspect je pouvais dire qu'elle était très vieille.**

« Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, laisse-moi aller au bout de ce que j'ai à dire s'il te plaît. » dit-il.

**J'acquiesçais, impatiente. **

« Voilà, Bella, veux-tu m'épouser ? Je suis prêt à attendre tout le temps qu'il faudra mais…. »

**Je ne le laissais pas finir que je lui sautais dessus pour l'embrasser comme une folle. Il en a mit du temps. Oui je sais c'est bizarre venant de moi mais pendant ces deux ans, j'ai réfléchis sérieusement et après maintes discussions avec mes sœurs, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je voulais l'épouser et être avec lui pour toujours. Je le relâchais et lui dis :**

« Oui, oui, oui, oui. Cent fois oui. »

**Il sourit et glissa l'anneau à mon doigt. Il m'avoua qu'elle appartenait à sa mère biologique. On restait enlacé pendant des heures puis le soleil commençait à se lever. On entendit un énorme cri de joie qui provenait de chez les Cullen et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. On repartit et une fois chez les Cullen, Alice sautillait de joie et elle fut sur le point de me demander quelque chose mais je la coupais, sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait :**

« Oui Alice, tu peux te charger de l'organisation. »

**A peine avais-je fini qu'elle me sauta dessus et je me suis retrouvé par terre. On riait quelques instants alors que les autres s'interrogeaient, enfin tout le monde sauf Brendan mais il s'abstenait de dire quelque chose. Alice me relâcha et, une fois sur mes pieds, je dis tout simplement :**

« J'ai dis oui. »

**Mes sœurs et Rosalie me prirent dans leurs bras en riant et Brendan félicita Edward. Les autres ne comprenaient toujours pas alors je dis à mon père :**

« Papa, tu me conduiras à l'autel ? »

**Ma mère et Esmé lâchèrent un cri de joie et me prirent à leur tour dans leurs bras, puis ce fut au tour de Carlisle et de mon père, qui accepta. Mes frères ainsi que Jazz et Emmett me prirent aussi dans leurs bras. Il fut décidé qu'on se marierait le mois prochain et qu'Alice se chargerait de tout organiser et je demandais à ce qu'aucun humains ne furent invité. Sauf Melody car elle allait bientôt savoir pour Embry. Rosalie jouerait du piano lors de la cérémonie, Summer et Amy seraient mes demoiselles d'honneurs et Jazz et Emmett les témoins d'Edward, et c'est Carlisle qui nous marierait. Et oui, avec le temps, il avait obtenu le droit de marier les couples. J'en fus très heureuse et je sens que la suite des évènements promettait d'être… intense !**

* * *

L'épilogue est assez court donc je pense le poster demain dans la journée !

A bientôt, Aurélie !


	32. Epilogue - Le Mariage

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Comme promis je vous le dernier et ultime chapitre de la fic. L'épilogue est court je sais, mais c'est ainsi. Une petite surprise vous attends tout en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**Ça y est, c'est l'heure. Je me marie aujourd'hui. **

**À la fin de la journée je serai Madame Edward Cullen ! **

**Rien que d'y penser, j'en frissonne. Quand je repense au mois qui vient de s'écouler, je me disais que j'allais enfin pouvoir souffler après la cérémonie. Alice m'a traînée dans toutes les boutiques de mariage de Seattle et elle m'a fait essayer toutes les robes, TOUTES sans exception. Elles étaient toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. J'avais trouvé la robe idéale et mes sœurs l'ont également trouvée étant donné qu'elles étaient mes demoiselles d'honneurs. J'avais emmenés Leah avec nous car Alice voulait qu'elle trouve une jolie robe, pareil pour Melody, l'imprégnée d'Embry, qui avait très bien prit la condition de celui-ci, ainsi que les nôtres. Rosalie avait un peu rouspétée qu'une humaine sache notre secret mais Melody avait tenue tête à Rose en lui disant que si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'avait pas à lui adresser la parole et que de toute façon elle ne révèlerait pas notre secret car cela révèlerait également celui de la meute. Je m'étais retenu de rire pour ne pas vexer ma sœur, comme tous les autres membres de notre famille et ce jour-là, tout le monde croyait que Rosalie allait s'énerver mais non. Rose a sourit et lui a dit que personne avant elle ne lui avait tenu tête, à part moi quand j'étais encore humaine. Depuis ce jour, quand Melody n'était pas avec Embry, elle était avec nous, plus précisément, avec Rosalie. **

**Toutes les filles de nos deux familles avaient trouvés leurs robes, et les garçons avaient tous leurs costumes. Ils avaient tous le même, sur ordre d'Alice. À l'heure où je vous parle, j'étais dans ma salle de bain en train de prendre une bonne douche avant de passer entre les mains de cette psychopathe qui me servait de meilleure amie. Je sortis de la douche et enfila un peignoir, soigneusement préparé par Alice. À peine l'avais-je mis qu'une tornade brune entra et me tira à l'extérieur de la salle de bain. Je me retrouvais donc assise devant ma coiffeuse, avec une Alice toute excité.**

« Allez Bella souris un peu. C'est ton mariage. Tu te maries avec Edward tu devrais être heureuse. »

« Je le suis Alice, crois-moi. Mais je stresse un peu. T'inquiètes pas, ça va passer. » répondis-je en soupirant.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer. » me dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu crois ? » demandai-je.

« Mais oui. Fais-moi confiance. » m'assura-t-elle.

**Je souris puis la laissa faire. Elle s'occupa de mes cheveux, me maquilla légèrement puis m'emmena dans mon dressing et me sortit ma robe. Je m'habillais et elle me fit rasseoir afin de m'attacher le voile dans les cheveux. Il y avait des gants avec la robe mais je décidais de ne pas les mettre et Alice accepta. Elle alla prendre sa douche quand je vis mes sœurs rentrer dans ma chambre suivi de Rose, Leah et Melody. Quand elles me virent, elles furent bouche-bée.**

« Bella, tu es sublime. » me dit Summer en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Merci Summer. »

**Alice sortit de la salle de bain et Rosalie l'aida à se préparer et elle enfila sa robe dans mon dressing quand mes frères voulurent entrer mais Summer les en empêcha. Ils abdiquèrent et descendirent dans le jardin où tout le monde nous attendait. Alice sortit de la penderie et elle était sublime dans sa robe argentée. Les filles rejoignirent les autres sauf mes sœurs qui restèrent avec moi en tant que demoiselles d'honneurs. Amy m'avait acheté une jarretière neuf et elle me la plaça sur ma jambe droite tandis que Summer me prêta un collier avec un saphir incrusté et qui avait plus de cent ans. Elles me prirent dans leurs bras en même temps en me disant qu'elles étaient fières de moi et que moi aussi je méritais d'être heureuse. Mon père entra dans la chambre en disant à mes sœurs qu'elles devaient descendre. **

**Le piano se fit entendre et Rosalie était en train de jouer **_**River Flows In You**_** de **_**Yiruma**_**. Mes sœurs descendirent et mon père me tendit le bras, que je pris. La marche nuptiale résonna et on pénétra dans le jardin. Je **_**le**_** vis et souriais devant son air béat. Il avait la bouche ouverte et il était figé. Emmett lui donna un coup sur l'épaule en lui disant **_**« Fermes la bouche Ed ». **_**Mes frères se retenaient de rire comme tous les autres. Arrivée devant Edward, mon père m'embrassa le front et ma mère me prit dans ses bras. Edward me tendit la main que je pris et donna mon bouquet à Amy. Carlisle commença la cérémonie et je ne quittais pas Edward des yeux. On se dit **_**« oui »**_** et une fois les alliances aux doigts, Carlisle annonça : **

« Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Edward, tu peux embrasser la mariée. »

**Hallelujah ! **

**Edward m'embrassa et tout le monde applaudit. On alla sur la piste de danse, et Seth, qui avait été choisis comme DJ, mit la première chanson : **_**Back At One**_** de **_**Brian McKnight**_**. J'adorais cette chanson. On fut rapidement rejoint par nos témoins respectifs. Emmett dansait avec Summer et Jasper avec Amy alors que mes frères dansaient avec Rose et Alice. Jake et Leah étaient l'un contre l'autre tout comme Embry et Melody et les parents. Je fis une danse avec mon père, mes frères, Jake et les autres garçons. Quand le jeté du bouquet de fleurs arriva, je vis Brendan et Alice rirent. Eux, ils avaient vu qui allait l'attraper. J'entendis un **_**« Jake, Embry, faites gaffe »**_** puis lançais le bouquet. Je me retournais et vis qu'il avait atterrit dans les bras de Leah. Tout le monde rit devant la tête que faisait Jacob, Leah comprise. Edward enleva ma jarretière avec les dents et Jasper ne put s'empêcher de dire :**

« Edward contrôles-toi. Toi aussi Bella. »

**Jacob éclata de rire et Edward lui lança la jarretière dans les mains. Cette fois c'est moi qui éclatais de rire. Le nouveau couple à marier : Jake et Leah. On dansait toute la nuit puis vint le moment de partir pour notre lune de miel. Alice me tira dans ma chambre et me sortit une robe estivale verte, très jolie. Je l'enfilais et enlevais mon voile, faisant retomber mes cheveux. Je rejoignis mon époux et embrassa tout le monde en leur disant à bientôt. **

**Edward refusait de me dire où on allait. Nous étions arrivés à Rio de Janeiro quand Edward me fit monter dans un bateau et mit les voiles. Après quelques heures, il me pointa une île. Nous allions passer notre lune de miel sur l'île d'Esmé. Je me blottis contre lui et je su que j'avais fais le bon choix en acceptant de l'épouser. J'allais passer l'éternité avec lui. Et c'est tout ce que je voulais.**

**FIN**

* * *

Je tiens à vous remercier, toutes et tous d'avoir lu activement cette fiction. Bien que les chapitres étaient déjà écrits dans leur intégralité, la réécriture de certains passages et la correction prends du temps, s'il y a des auteurs parmi vous vous devez comprendre quoi je parle. Encore une fois, merci d'avoir été si nombreux à me lire !

Ensuite, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandés si Demetri referait une apparition. Comme vous l'avez constaté, Demetri a été évoqué quelques fois mais sans faire son apparition. Rassurez-vous, je n'en ai pas fini avec cette histoire. Un O.S est prévu pour continuer cette fiction, avec entre autre l'aveux de Bella sur sa brève aventure avec le garde des Volturi, et bien évidement, celui-ci rendra visite à Bella. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais sachez que je ne l'écrirais pas immédiatement car j'ai énormément d'écrits en cours et en projet.

Si vous souhaitez savoir ce que je prévois pour la suite, l'avancée de mes projets, et tout le tralala ainsi que les questions que vous pourrez avoir à me poser (Car nombre d'entres vous me laissent des reviews en anonyme donc c'est plus dur de donner une réponse), il y a une page facebook liée à mon compte FF, et il s'agit de **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat, **vous n'aurez pas de mal à me trouver je suis la seule avec ce pseudo là !

A très bientôt mes fidèles lectrices, sachez que vos appréciations m'ont fait chaud au coeur et c'est en partie grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire !

De gros baisers de Marseille !

Aurélie !


End file.
